Cinderfell
by Lady Von Oncins
Summary: A Shin Makoku twist LOOSELY BASED on an old classic. Well it is more than just a mere twist, it is a very twisted story coming from a twisted mind. Chapter 16 is up. THE END! R
1. Once Upon a Time

Happy Holidays everyone.

I know I should be working on The Diary, but this idea would not leave my head.

I will try to update this story everyday. It is short so I should be done in 4 or 5 days.

I hope you enjoy it.

Oh I almost forgot: disclaimer...I don't own any of KKM and Blah, blah, blah...........blah.....

* * *

Once upon a time, in far away in a demon kingdom called Shin Makuko a new Maou arrived from a faraway and magnificent world called Earth. His name was Yuuri Shibuya. He was said to be a handsome double-black, very young, brave, kind, loving, intelligent, and above all else he was very single – very eligible. All the young women and young men dreamt of meeting and conquering his heart. Every eligible soul (and those not so eligible) in Shin Makuko had their heart set on their new Maou with the exception of one.

Faraway from Blood Pledge castle, in the territory of Spitzweg, lived a young man of who served his step-father and step-brothers hand and foot. The boy's name was Wolfram, but he had not gone by that name since he was a mere baby. He was known to his stepfamily as Cinderfell, and he had all but forgotten his real name.

Cinderfell did not have time to fantasise about the new Maou. He had to cook for his family, he had to clean the vast castle, he had to iron clothes, do the laundry, put out the trash, feed the pigs, water the vegetable patches etc, etc, etc… And ever since the new Maou arrived in Shin Makuko, Cinderfell had to make sure that his step-brothers Gunter and Sara were perfectly dressed just in case the Maou ever showed up at the Spitzweg Castle. "Stupid Maou!" grunted Cinderfell to himself as he wiped ash from his dirty blonde hair. "He's given me nothing but more work since he's arrived" he said to no one.

And so time slowly passed. Five years had passed since the arrival of the Maou. He had proven too many that he was the most powerful and courageous Maou ever. But there was one slight problem. In his five years as king he had not fallen in love with anyone, or better said, fallen into anyone's claws. The truth be told he had managed to avoid any entanglements thanks to the help of his friend and bodyguard Lord Conrart Weller and Conrart's older brother Lord Gwendal von Voltaire his advisor, regent, and general the army.

Many balls had been given at the castle by the former Maou herself Lady Celi von Spitzweg, but both her sons Conrart and Gwendal had agreed that Yuuri was way too young to become betrothed or much less married. And so, both Conrart and Gwendal protected His Majesty from any and all possible love interest that would appear at the balls. If Conrart was not glued to Yuuri's side, then Gwendal was next to him scaring off anyone that approached the Maou with just a glare from his steely blue eyes. Lady Celi reproached her two sons for being so over protective of the Maou.

"How is he ever going to fall in love with someone if you two are always scaring any potential lover away?" asked Lady Celi. It was breakfast time and she had joined Yuuri, Gwendal, and Conrart for breakfast.

"Mother we have been over this. His Majesty is too young for marriage" Gwendal answered back sternly.

"He is old enough to be at least betrothed, or do you want him to remain single and grumpy like you two?"

"Mother he is only twenty years old" Conrart pointed out.

"That is twenty Earth years, and if I recall correctly demons on Earth age just like humans" replied Celi.

"Yes mother that is correct, but since he has arrived here he has stopped aging" Gwendal stated.

It was true Yuuri had been born in another world where demons and humans aged at the same rate. But in the demon world, demons aged very slowly while humans aged at the same rate as on Earth. Yuuri could understand both sides of the argument that was currently taking place, but no one had taken into account his feelings. He knew he was not that young naïve fifteen year old that one day popped out of a fountain and became king. He knew that although he looked only sixteen, he was in fact twenty. He also knew that it was over due in the romance department. He was becoming the dateless wonder. He wanted to go out on a date with a pretty girl and, and boy oh boy; there were certainly some pretty girls out there for him. He was brought out of his thoughts when Gwendal slammed his hand on the table.

"Mother, how many times do we need to tell you to let go of Wolfram? He died back then and that is the end of that. Conrart and I do miss him but we learned to let go of him years ago. It is time for you to do so also."

Celi was on the verge of tears as she stammered, "I will not let go of my baby. In my heart I know that he is alive and one day he will be returned to us."

Yuuri had learned about the tragic death of the third and youngest son of Lady Celi through Conrart. A few days after his arrival in Shin Makuko, Yuuri was being shown the castle by Conrart when he noticed a portrait of Lady Celi and her sons. In the portrait Celi was sitting on the throne with a toddler on her lap. Gwendal and Conrart were standing at each side of her. What brought out Yuuri's curiosity was the toddler. The toddler was the most beautiful little boy Yuuri had ever seen. He had sun-kissed golden hair, rosy cheeks, brilliant emerald eyes, and the most amazing smile that had ever he had ever seen. He looked like a Raphael angel, sweet and innocent. Yuuri asked Conrart about the child. Conrart looked at the painting and then to Yuuri as his facial expression changed to sorrow. Maybe he should not have asked, Yuuri thought to himself.

"I'm sorry if I asked something inappropriate" said Yuuri.

Conrart smiled and shook his head. "No you haven't. It just that, a part of me still misses him. I will probably always miss him. You see, he was Gwendal's and my little brother, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"Where is he?"

"He died shortly after that painting was done."

"I'm sorry. I should not have asked."

Conrart patted Yuuri shoulder and said, "I'm glad you asked. I rather you hear what happened from either Gwendal or I than from some other person."

"What happened?"

"We had gone to visit our uncle, our mother's brother, Lord Stofel von Spitzweg at his castle in the Spitzweg territory."

"Is he one of the ten nobles?"

"Yes. Anyway, one afternoon Mother had placed Wolfram in the nursery for his nap along with our cousin Saragueli. We have two cousins on that side of our family. Gunter who is a little younger than Gwendal and Sara who is about the same age as Wolfram would be. She had laid Wolfram next to Sara for their afternoon nap. At dinnertime she returned to the nursery only to find Sara. Wolfram was not in the nursery. She looked around the nursery to see if Wolfram had hidden himself somewhere, but she could not find him. Mother let out the alarm to find him. Sara was awakened and asked if he knew where Wolfram was. He told us that Wolfram had awakened and left the room. We searched the castle first, then the gardens, the woods, and finally the Black Forest. It was very late at night when we found remnants of his clothing and a shoe. Both clothing and shoe had blood on them. The clothing had been ripped apart by some wild animal. You see the Black Forest has many dangerous animals. We believe that Wolfram wondered off into the forest and was attacked by a wild animal. He was too small to defend himself."

"I'm so sorry for you loss Conrart, but why did you not want me to hear the story from someone else?"

"A lot of people believe that Lord and Lady von Spitzweg were jealous of Wolfram's beauty. He out shined every child including Sara. Sara is quite beautiful. I have heard people accuse them of killing Wolfram and making it look like a wild animal killed him. And of course Mother is no help in clearing her own brother's name. She blames him for not having guards properly posted that day. To this day we have not spoken to them."

"I see, what happened to the Spitzwegs?"

"Uncle Stofel, Gunter, and Sara are not welcomed here."

"What about Lady von Spitzweg?"

"Alazon ran off with Raven a few months after the incident."

"Raven?"

"My uncle's right hand man at the time."

"Oh!"

Yuuri was brought out of his recollection when he heard his name called. "Your Majesty…. Yuuri….YUURI!"

"Sorry my mind wondered off for a minute" he said a little embarrassed.

"That is alright dear" said Celi and added, "I think we should throw a ball for your fifth anniversary as Maou. What do you think?"

Yuuri did not ponder much on it. If it meant pretty girls were going to be invited - why not! "Yes. Let's have a ball" he said happily and added, "And invite all the eligible young people to the ball." Before Gwendal and Conrart could protest, Yuuri said "Gwendal and Conrart. I happen to agree with Lady Celi. It is time for me to meet and possibly date someone." And so, Lady Celi left the dinning room excited with the prospect of setting up a ball for the young Maou to find his future spouse.

It was set that a masked ball would take place in one month's time, and Yuuri had insisted that all single and eligible people be invited to the ball. He also insisted that it was time for at least Gunter and Sara to be welcomed back into the family. This did not sit well with Lady Celi. Instead of sending out invitations directed to each person, she sent out a generic invitation announcing the ball and that all single and eligible young women and men where invited. She believed that by using said wording, her two pretentious and obnoxious nephews would not come if a layman were invited. Was she ever wrong!

Three days after the invitations had been sent out a highly decorated envelope arrived at Spitzweg Castle by special courier. Gunter was the first to see it. He wondered what it was as he opened it. Gunter was a sight to behold. He had long lavender hair and crystalline lavender eyes. His face was perfect. He was tall and lean and had become a note worthy swordsman. No man or women ever approached him because he was considered the most beautiful man alive and also he had a bookish attitude. No one was good enough for him with the exception of the young Maou. He open it the envelope and pulled out the invitation. He read the first few lines and gave out a long wailing cry. "OH MYYYYYYYYYYYY! FATHER, SARA" he cried out as he ran through the castle towards Stofel's study. Gunter threw open the door of the study, and found Stofel and Sara going over financial records. Cinderfell was kneeling by the fireplace cleaning the fire irons. Gunter waved the invitation in the air.

"What is it Gunter," asked Stofel.

"This has just arrived from Blood Pledge Castle" he answered as he continued to wave the invitation.

"What does it say?" asked Sara curious as to what had been sent from Blood Pledge Caste. They had not had any correspondence from the castle in many years.

"It is an invitation to a ball celebrating His Majesty's Fifth Anniversary."

"What? We have been invited to the ball?" Sara could not believe it. They had never been invited back to Blood Pledge since the incident with the brat. He snatched the invitation out of his brother's hand. "Let me see that!" He read the invitation out loud.

_**All Eligible and Single**_

_**Young Women and Men**_

_**Of Shin Makuko**_

_**Are Cordially Invited to**_

_*****_

_**The Royal Masked Ball**_

_**In Celebration of**_

_**The Fifth Anniversary of His Royal Majesty's Coronation**_

_**King Yuuri Shibuya**_

_**27**__**th**__** Maou of Shin Makuko**_

_*****_

_**To be held on the 14**__**th**__** Day of the 8**__**th**__** Moon Month**_

_**To start promptly at 20:00 hours**_

_*****_

_Formal Attire and Mask Required_

_*****_

Sara threw the invitation back at Gunter and sneered, "It is a generic invitation. They have invited everyone in the kingdom."

"So what!" said Gunter.

"So what?! They opened the ball so anyone can attend. Do you think for one moment that I will set foot in the same room as plebeian? Can you imagine what kind of people will be there?" responded Sara.

Cinderfell was quietly listening to the conversation.

"I don't care" said Gunter. "I'm going!"

"We are all going!" said Stofel.

"But Father, I don't want to mingle with riff raff!" protested Sara.

"I said we are all going, and that is final. It will be a good way to get our feet in Blood Pledge Castle" Stofel said. He then turned to Sara and said, "And by the wording on the invitation, it sounds like King Yuuri is looking for a mate."

"Oh" said Sara. He had not thought of that. "Fine, I'll go, but when you mean all of us do you mean that thing?" He pointed towards Cinderfell.

"Of course not! He can't come. Were would he find formal attire?" said Stofel.

Cinderfell wiped the suet of his hands, stood up, and said "I wouldn't go even if I had formal attire. I would not want to be around riff raff like Saralegui."

"Who are you calling riff raff?" asked Saralegui.

"You of course!" said Cinderfell proudly.

"How dare you, you bastard!" Sara yelled back.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" bellowed Stofel. "Apologise to step-brother Sara this minute!"

Cinderfell crossed his arms in defiance.

"NOW!"

"Fine!" huffed Cinderfell and added, "I actually meant Gunter!"

Stofel was now exceedingly angry with Cinderfell. "How dare you insult my sons that way? I gave you a home, food, and clothing after your mother ran off. You should be grateful you ingrate!"

"Well no wonder why she ran off. You are all a bunch of RIFF RAFF!" and Wolfram ran out the room before Stofel could punish him.

Gunter stood by quietly during the argument. He felt pity for Cinderfell. He had been at the academy for several years studying and then had been travelling the world learning different sword techniques. He had not known about Cinderfell's birth until after he finally returned home several years after their mother had left. Gunter believed that Cinderfell was the bastard son of his mother and her lover. Gunter knew that they treated Cinderfell badly, but who was he to say anything against his father? So he let it slide for many years.

Gunter decided to give Cinderfell a break and went looking for him.

Cinderfell had fled down to his favourite hiding place in the cellar - his bedroom. Tears were running down his cheeks as he lay down on his straw filled bed. Why had his mother abandoned him? Why had she not take him with her? He hated his life. Was there not something better? Was there anyone out there who would love him? A knock came from the door.

"Cinderfell?" it was Gunter. He gently asked, "May I come in? I have a favour to ask of you."

Cinderfell wiped the tears from his face. "What is it?"

Gunter entered the room. "I was wondering if you could go to Stratton and buy a few things for me."

"Why me? Can't you go? Stratton is a two day ride from here."

"I need beauty rest, and therefore can't go gallivanting around for days."

"You need at least 15 years worth."

Gunter scowled at Cinderfell's last remark. He turned to leave but not before saying, "Fine I won't ask you any favours anymore. I just thought that you might have liked to get away for a few days."

Gunter was at the door when Cinderfell said, "Alright! Sorry about my last remark. I'll be glad to go for you."

Gunter smiled at him. "Here is the list of items and some money, and if I were you, I'd leave as soon as possible. Oh and if you have money left over, buy yourself a new set of clothes."

Cinderfell smiled at him and replied, "I'll leave as soon as I wash up."

Thirty minutes latter Stofel went looking for Cinderfell in order to punish him. He looked all over the castle; until Gunter was kind enough to inform him that Cinderfell had left for Stratton on an errand for him. Stofel was not pleased with his oldest son.


	2. The Wimp and The Brat

Cinderfell arrived at Stratton two days later. He rode in on old Willow. Willow had been Stofel's favourite white stallion until he had become old and his coat no longer shined with youth. Willow had been practically abandoned until Cinderfell decided to take care of him.

Stratton was alive with people. It seemed that there was a festival of some sort, but Cinderfell knew that it was not that time of the year for one. He dismounted Willow and decided to ask someone what the festival was for. He stopped an elderly lady and asked, "Excuse me madam. Is there a festival here today?

The woman looked at him from head to toe. She did not know if she should answer such a filthy boy. Cinderfell's appearance left something to be desired. He was wearing patched up brown pants, stitched up brown shirt, and his shoes were mismatched. One was black and the other was purple. Although his face appeared to have been recently washed, his long hair was ashy and matted into a ponytail. His fingernails were covered with grim, and the palms of his hands were callused. The only reason why the women answered him back was because of his emerald green eyes were innocent and trusting, and of course he had the most beautiful angelical face she had ever seen.

"We are celebrating the new bridge and the Maou's visit."

"The Maou is here?"

"Yes!"

"Great! Just what I need! I bet all the shops are closed while he is here."

"No, they are all open. We are hoping that he will honour us by purchasing something from our shops."

"Oh…well thank you!" he said and gave the women a bright smile.

True to her word all the shops that he needed to go were open. He left Willow at the stables of a near by inn. He purchased everything on the list that Gunter had given him and when he had finished he noticed that there was still plenty of money left over. He thought to himself that he could buy a new shirt, a new tunic, underwear, socks, and a new pair of shoes. He looked up to the sky and decided to add a cloak with a hood since it looked like it was going to rain.

He went to the different shops and purchased what he needed. He was glad he had decided to buy a cloak when a pouring downfall of rain started. He put on his new cloak and made sure his new clothing and Gunter's purchases were tightly wrapped in a package and under his cloak. He pulled the hood over his head, left the shop, and began to walk back to the stables.

Thunder started to rumble through the sky with flashes of lightning. The rain poured down causing puddles and mud to form. CRACK! Lightning hit a near by tree and a yell was heard. Cinderfell turned quickly to see where the yell came from, when he saw a black horse galloping at full speed towards him. The rider was pulling on the reigns trying to stop the horse, but the horse had been spooked by the lightning and thunder. Cinderfell was in the middle of the street when the horse was rushing towards him. He jumped out of the way and fell directly face first into mud. The rider managed to stop the horse finally, and jumped off to see if Cinderfell was alright.

Cinderfell slowly lifted himself out of mud and sat on the ground shaking the mud of his hands. The rider wanted to help him, but thought twice about getting mud on him so he knelt down on one knee, "I…I am so very sorry" the rider stammered. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"YOU WIMP! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO RIDE A HORSE?" said a squeaky voice full of mud.

The rider was shocked. No one had ever dared call him a wimp. "I'm not a wimp, so don't call me that!"

"This is a brand new cloak WIMP!"

"Well I'm sorry. I can pay for your cloak, and don't call me a wimp!"

"YOU STUPID WIMP! I DON'T NEED YOUR MONEY!"

"I SAID I'M NOT A WIMP – BRAT!"

Cinderfell turned to look at the wimpy rider. The rider himself also had a cloak on with its hood over his head. He was stunned speechless when he looked at the rider's face. The rider had a handsome young face, but what was most stunning was the pair of onyx eyes staring back at him. Cinderfell had never seen black eyes in his life. He felt like those eyes could hold his soul and heart and rip them from him.

The rider himself was stunned when he looked upon the face of the accursed brat and was rendered speechless. The brats face was covered in a thick layer of mud hiding his features. But the muddy face was not was what concerned the rider; it was the pair of brilliant emerald eyes that stared with fury back at him. The rider was captivated. He could see himself losing his heart and soul in their sea. His heart skipped several beats.

The rider and Cinderfell stared into each others eyes, as if time had stopped. Their hearts pounded in their chest, rushing blood into their face. Each blushed. Their bodies went numb. They were brought out of their trance when several yells were heard.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" yelled a handsome young man with brown hair and brown eyes as he ran towards them. "Are you alright?"

The rider turned to the brown hair man, pulled his hood down, and brilliant black hair, dark as midnight, appeared from below the hood. Cinderfell's eyes almost popped out at the realisation that he had just called the Maou a wimp. Cinderfell rushed to his feet and ran. He could not believe how stupid he had been. He had committed an act of treason for calling the Maou, of all things, a wimp.

Yuuri had turned to look at Conrart , "I'm fine Conrad, but I may have injured…" he stopped speaking as soon as he realised that Cinderfell was fleeing. "Yeah wait there!" he yelled out grabbing the forgotten package from the ground and running after Cinderfell. He fallowed Cinderfell down the street towards the stables. "Stop! Please!" Yuuri yelled out. Cinderfell ignored him. If he valued his life he would need to escape from Shin Makuko. He could hear the Maou yelling behind. "Please stop! What is your name?" Cinderfell kept running. He was near the stables. "STOP! YOU DROPPED YOUR PACKAGE BRAT!" Cinderfell came to a halt in front of the stable doors and Yuuri quickly caught up to him.

"You forgot your package" Yuuri panted as he held it out to Cinderfell. Cinderfell took the package from Yuuri. The package trembled in his hands. Cinderfell knew that he was going to be arrested for calling the King a stupid wimp. Why could he not keep his big mouth in check?

"My name is Yuuri. What's yours?" Cinderfell did not respond. "I guess you're still shaken from me almost running you over." Yuuri gave Cinderfell his most honest smile and scratched the back of his head. "I am truly sorry." Cinderfell kept quiet. The brown hair man was approaching them slowly.

Yuuri continued to speak. "How about if I make it up to you personally? Well you be coming to the ball?"

Cinderfell shook his head. "No Your Majesty," he said softly and bowed. He dared not look at the Maou.

"Your Majesty we need to go," said Conrart. It was beginning to rain harder.

Yuuri, ignoring Conrart said "Well then I, King Yuuri Shibuay, the 27th Maou of Shin Makuko personally invite…um what's your name?" Cinderfell did not know what to say and was rendered speechless. "Okay, I'll find out the night of the ball. I hear by personally invite you to the ball!" Yuuri leaned over to Cinderfell and whispered "And that is a royal command my brat. You need to return my heart to me." Cinderfell stopped breathing.

Conrart said, "The boy seams to be alright Your Majesty, and we really need to go" and pulled Yuuri by the arm. Yuuri looked at him.

Cinderfell looked at the man that was talking to the king. A single word came to his mind - Connie. Without Yuuri noticing, Cinderfell turned and entered the stables quickly. Yuuri turned back to Cinderfell only to find no one there. Yuuri let out a sigh of disappointment and stepped away as Conrart pulled gently by the arm. He returned back the way he came with Conrart at his side.

"Who was that Your Majesty?" asked Conrart.

"How many times do I need to tell you to call…"

"I know Yuuriiiii. I'm the one that named you" Conrart said mockingly.

Yuuri smiled back at Conrart and answered him, "I don't know who that brat was?" He looked over his shoulder towards the stables. "The brat wouldn't talk to me."

Conrart let out a chuckle "brat?"

"The brat would not tell me his name. I guess I'll have to find out who he is at the ball."

"Is the brat coming?"

"Brat said no, but I gave Brat a royal command to be there, and Brat has to return my heart to me."

Conrart was floored. Did he just hear Yuuri correctly? "Don't tell me you fallen for that brat, and how could you fall for someone who you call brat?" asked Conrart jokingly.

"Brat's eyes are the most incredible things I have ever seen. It was like they read my soul and stole my heart. I feel like I have seen them before, but I don't know where?" He looked back towards the stables to see if he could see Cinderfell. He thought about going back and for some unknown reason dragging the brat back to the castle with him. Something in the back of his mind screamed that the young man he had just met belonged at Blood Pledge Castle. Yuuri looked at Conrart and said, "That brat has taken my heart my friend and he needs to return it." He wanted to see the brat again. That was not entirely correct; he did not only want to see the brat, he NEEDED the brat. The very essence of his body screamed for the brat.


	3. The Innkeeper and The Business Manager

Cinderfell washed of the mud from his face and wiped his cloak clean with clean water from a water basin that the innkeeper had been kind enough to provide him. He had heard that the Maou was kind hearted, and he had proven he was. Who in their right mind would chase him down to the return the package he had dropped after calling them a wimp and a stupid wimp? Who in their right mind would tell him that he, Cinderfell a nobody, had taken their heart? He shook his head. No one would unless they were a wimp. Who would have thought that the Maou was actually a wimp? And, who would have thought the he would be rendered speechless after looking into those onyx eyes? Cinderfell's heart pulsated rapidly at the remembrance of those eyes that stared deep into his soul and heart. He had heard a long time ago of love at first sight, but he did not believe in it. Could this really be love at first sight with a wimp? He looked at his reflection in the muddy water. How could he be in love with a wimp? It did not mater if the wimp was the King of Shin Makuko; he was still a wimp! What did mater was how could he fall in love just by looking into someone's eyes? "I need to see him again" he said to his reflection.

"See who?" asked the innkeeper as he approached Cinderfell with a clean towel. The innkeeper was a tall handsome man. He had golden hair and sparking sapphire eyes.

"No one" replied Cinderfell taking the towel, "thank you." He walked over to Willow to saddle the horse up.

"You're not planning on returning to Spitzweg in this weather and on that the poor old horse?" asked the innkeeper. The innkeeper knew who Cinderfell was. He was that poor boy that was badly treated by the Spitzeg family.

"Um…" Cinderfell looked out the window. It was raining by the barrels. "I guess I better wait until it let's up."

"Well it looks like it's going to last until the morning. Why don't you stay in the inn and clean up properly? There is small room vacant, and you could properly clean up. We have one of those large communal baths."

Cinderfell looked to see how much money he had left over. There were still a few coins in his purse and they were more than enough to pay for an overnight stay in the inn. "I will be happy to take you up on your offer. I'll take the room."

"Follow me then" said the innkeeper. He led Cinderfell first to the room were he could leave his wrapped package and cloak. It was a small clean room with a single bed, a table, and chair. In the corner was a wood burning stove. There was nothing much to the room, but for Cinderfell it was a luxury. He opened the package and took his new clothing and new shoes to the baths.

The bath was not as big as the ones in Spitzweg castle, which he was never allowed to use. If he ever took a bath he did so in the nearby river or in a barrel and both of those occurrences were rare. He looked at the steam rising from the bath as he placed his new clothing on a nearby bench. He stripped his old clothing of and went over to a small bench in front of some buckets of warm water. There he also found some shampoo, apple scented soup and sponges. He poured a bucket over himself, then rubbed and lathered the shampoo into his hair. He then lathered a sponge with the soap. He scrubbed every centimetre of himself with the lathered sponge. Once he was completely covered with soap he poured another bucket of warm water over himself. He felt the years of grime wash away. Afterwards he entered the warm waters of the bath. He had never felt anything like that. The warm water circled him. It engulfed him. He felt the years of stress leaving. Was there anything better in than this he asked himself? He closed his eyes and let his mind wander off.

He was awoken suddenly by a loud voice calling out to him. "Oi, boy wake up!" called the innkeeper. Cinderfell looked up at him. "I thought you had drowned" said the innkeeper with a smile. "You have been in here a while." He held out a large towel to Cinderfell.

Cinderfell rose and stepped out of the bath and wrapped the offered towel around him. The innkeeper stared at him in amazement. He could not believe what he was seeing. Under all the grime was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Only one word came to his mind – angel. Cinderfell noticed the innkeeper staring at him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked bluntly.

The innkeeper shook his head. "No…nothing is wrong. Is there anything I can get you?" He wished he knew of some rich noble that would want pair off with the angelical beauty standing in front of him, and also save him from those mean people at Spitzweg castle.

"Where can I burn that old clothing?" Cinderfell pointed to the pile of filthy clothing.

The innkeeper quickly walked over to the filthy clothing and took them. "Don't worry about it. I'll burn them for you. You finish up and then come down to dinner with my wife and me."

Cinderfell assented at the innkeeper's generous offer. The innkeeper left, and Cinderfell dried and clothed himself. He had bought a light sapphire blue tunic, dark brown trousers, and brown shoes to match. He found a comb and combed his wet hair. He pulled it back into a ponytail. Once he was done he went to inn's dinning room.

He could hear people chatter in the dinning room, but as soon as he stepped in all the chatter died down and everyone looked at him. He became self conscious. Why were all these people looking at him? Was something wrong with him? He looked around and found the innkeeper waiving at him to join him. Cinderfell walked over the innkeeper. The man took notice that everyone was looking at Cinderfell. "What is it?" he asked his guest, "haven't any of you ever seen an angel before? Now that you have you can continue to eat." The innkeeper said this in a commanding voice. The guests turned back to their food and conversations.

Cinderfell walked to where the innkeeper was. "Sit here my boy" he pointed to the chair next to him. "I would call you by your name but I don't know what it is."

"It is Cinderfell sir" replied Cinderfell.

"Well mine is Shinooo…err…Shionu and welcome to Shionu's Temple!" said the handsome innkeeper proudly while he opened his arms towards the world. Cinderfell looked at him in awe. He had never met a man with such self importance. There was something powerful about the man in front of him. "Ahhh, here comes the wifey" said Shionu. Cinderfell turned to see the wife, but was surprised to see a young man. And what was more surprising was for the second time in his life and for the second time that day he met another handsome double black. The only difference was that the double black he was currently looking at had a more mature look and wore glasses.

"Don't call me that you pervert! barked the young man.

"Yady, yady…what ever! Cinderfell let me introduce you to Ken Murata my…"

"His business manager!" Ken interrupted Shionu. He turned to Shionu and said, "I'm not your spouse and never will be!"

Shionu leaned over to Cinderfell and said "Like I said the wife!" Ken groaned in the back ground and sat next to Shionu. Cinderfell sat down next to Shionu opposite of Ken. They were quickly served dinner by very pretty young women wearing long white tunics. Shionu called them his 'Shrine Maidens' to which Ken again groaned. Cinderfell laughed through out dinner at the banter between Shionu and Ken. He had never laughed so much in his life. He laughed the hardest when Ken said that he actually was Shionu's babysitter. Shionu had given Ken a stern look and Ken just smiled back at him with a toothy grin as if daring Shionu.

Dinner came to an end and tea and coffee were served. Ken looked at Cinderfell intensely at that point. "You know" he said to Cinderfell, "you should smile and laugh all the time. I'm glad that we made you laugh. Thank you!"

"Your welcome, but I must thank you for making me laugh so much. I have never laughed that much in my life," replied Cinderfell.

"I'm glad we were able to entertain you," Shionu said and continued "My sage…err ...business manager is right. You should always smile. You should never have that sad look from before on that beautiful face of yours. That heavenly face is made for smiling not crying."

"I happen to agree with him" said Ken. "When you smile and laugh it is as if the heavens opened up and shined upon the world."

Cinderfell blushed at the praises that the two men were giving him. He had never been called beautiful before. He thought of himself as quite ordinary. "I thank you for your compliments, but I'm not that good looking at all."

"I beg to differ, or are you just being humble?" asked Shionu.

"No really, I not being humble at all. I just don't see anything special at all when I look at my reflection. I just find myself ordinary" replied Cinderfell. The two men laughed at him.

At that point Ken's glass glinted hiding his eyes and said, "Well Shibuya does not think you are at all ordinary. If I recall his exact words they were _'You need to return my heart to me.'_ Am I not correct?" Cinderfell's mouth dropped. How did Ken Murata know what the King had said to him? Shionu on the other hand thought 'Damn I missed that!'

"I am guessing that you would like to know how I know that?" asked Ken. Cinderfell nodded his head. He was left speechless for the second time that day. "I was looking out the window when I saw you being chased by Shibuya. You see I remember my past lives. In one of them I was deaf so I learned how to lip read. Now here is another question for you. Why did Shibuya call you brat?"

Cinderfell was quite embarrassed that anyone had heard or for that fact lip read that the King had called him a brat. Then, while pondering on how to respond to Ken, it dawned on him. Ken was calling the Maou – Shibuya. Cinderfell looked at Ken with a sly smile and asked, "How come you call our King - Shibuya?"

"I asked you a question first!"

Cinderfell humphed back. "I won't tell you until you tell me why you call him Shibuya?" He crossed his arms across his chest proudly.

Shionu was elated that someone, besides him, was finally answering the Great Sa…err… Ken back with an attitude. He watched the exchange contently.

Ken sighed. If he wanted an answer from the brat he would need to answer his question first. "Very well, I happen to be Shibuya's best friend and also his old classmate on Earth. I have known him since we were kids."

"You're from Earth?" asked Cinderfell.

"Yes" replied Ken. "Now will you answer my question? I have never seen Shibuya chase anyone with such determination and much less tell them that they had taken his heart away." He had seen his buddy Shibuya look at girls, but he had never seen him chase down anyone until today with a puppy love sick look on his face.

Cinderfell lowered his head. He now had to answer Ken back. He was embarrassed to say what he was about to say. His face flushed crimson. "I…I…called him a wimp and a stupid wimp" he said softly.

"EXCUSE MEEEEE!" bellowed Shionu. "Did I hear that right? You called the Yuuri a…WIMP? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shionu fell back laughing. The other guest in the dinning room looked to see what was so amusing. Cinderfell was utterly embarrassed, but then again the wimp had almost run him over and caused him to flat on his face into the mud. Also, Shionu was calling the King by his given name. Why was that?

"I have heard Shibuya called many names before like naïve, dense, childish, loveable, but wimp? That is a new one!" said Ken as he too started laughing.

"He almost ran me over with his horse! And! I did not know who he was at the time. So yes! I called him a wimp!" said Cinderfell proudly in his defence. Shionu and Ken could not stop laughing. The two characters sitting with him amused Cinderfell.

Ken eased off on the laughter and asked Cinderfell, "What will you wear to the ball? I hope that you can impress Shibuya again."

"I…I will not be going" Cinderfell said while looking down at his hands. He really would have liked to go, but his family would not have aloud it. He also did not have anything fancy to wear or the money to purchase anything.

"I believe it was a royal command," said Ken.

"I know…but a don't have anything to wear nor do I have the money to buy anything."

Shionu spoke up "Well if that is the problem; then we can quickly solve it!" Ken nodded at Shionu in understanding. Cinderfell did not understand what was going on.

Shionu and Ken both rose from the table and each went to one side of Cinderfell. They each grabbed Cinderfell by an arm, pulled him out of his chair, marched out of the dinning room, up the stairs, down the hall, and took him into a room in the back of the inn. Cinderfell was so surprised by their actions that he just let them push him wherever they pleased. Once inside the room Cinderfell was released from their grasp. The room was a humongous walk in closet. There rows and rows of clothing racks all stuffed with different types of outfits, boxes filled to the brim with hats, bonnets, and chapeaus, swords in sheaths hanging off the walls, columns of boxes that contained shoes and boots, a tall and fat wooden dresser stuffed with handkerchiefs, ties, cravats, socks, tights, and various types of undergarments. Against a wall hung a large full length mirror that was covered with a white sheet, and in front of it was a round brown low puff in which one could sit or stand on. Off to a side was a settee. Both men started circling Cinderfell. He finally spoke up as he watched the men going around and around. "Excuse me, but what is going on?"

"Well you told us you did not have anything to wear to the ball," said Shionu.

"Nor do you have any money to buy the required clothing," added Ken.

"Therefore, we shall provide said garments," explained Shionu.

Cinderfell protested, "I can't accept your offer. I can't pay you! I thank you for your help, but…"

"Quiet!" commanded Shionu sternly as a golden aura encircled him. "You will do as I say! Now remove your clothing so you can try on some outfits." Cinderfell was taken aback by Shionu's authoritative and imposing figure. Something told him that he should not disobey the man and he immediately started to remove his clothing.

Shionu and Ken had Cinderfell try on different outfits, but they did not allow him to look in the mirror until they had finished choosing one. Some were too long, and some were too short. Some were too wide while others were too tight. Some were too big and some too small. Finally after what seemed hours, and Cinderfell completely dizzy from trying on so many outfits, the perfect outfit was found. It was a sky blue suit, with a dark brown belt, a white dandy shirt underneath, white cravat, a gold and aquamarine cravat chain, and brown boots. The pants were tucked into the boots. The jacket of the suit had a high lapel and gold buttons running down the front. The fabric of the suit was a combination of wool and silk. The white dandy shirt and the cravat were made out of the finest and most expensive silk. The belt and boots themselves were made out of the finest leather.

Cinderfell was standing on top of the brown puff while Ken and Shionu admired him. "That is definitely the suit, but there is something missing and something wrong," said Ken.

"The hair is to long. We need to cut it!" Shionu said as he pulled a pair of long scissors from the dresser. He stepped towards Cinderfell with an evil smile on his. The long ponytail was a goner.

Cinderfell looked at Shionu in horror. "No…really…" he jumped off the puff and stepped backwards into Ken's waiting arms. "Please no…let me GO!" He struggled in Ken's tight hold.

"This is going hurt the ponytail more than you boy!" said Shionu with an evil grin. Shionu grabbed the ponytail and tried to cut while Cinderfell shook is head. "Stay still or I'm really going to hurt you!" Cinderfell closed his eyes.

SNIP! SNIP!

"There! It is done," said Shionu as he held the dead ponytail up in front of Cinerfell. Cinderfell opened his eyes. He looked at the ponytail. He wanted to cry. He felt like he had lost a long time friend. He felt his hair fall forward and hang near his shoulders. It felt odd to have his hair shorten, but yet he could feel the weight lifted off his head and not pulling back. Shionu scrutinised him and said "Not quite right. I think we need to cut it a little shorter and layer it into locks."

Ken turned Cinderfell abruptly to him and held him by the arms. "Your right. I'll do it!" Ken reached out with one hand for the scissors. Shionu handed him the scissors.

Cinderfell tried to pull away but Ken´s hold was firm. "You really don't need to cut anymore. It's fine as it is!"

"Hush!" said Ken. "I know what I'm doing. I was a hair beautician in one of my past lives."

Cinderfell looked at him befuddled. "How many past lives have you had?"

"Too many to recall all" replied Ken.

Shionu pushed Cinderfell down onto the puff so he was sitting on it. Ken began to cut away. Cinderfell whispered a pleading prayer. "Please oh Mighty and Great Shinou don't let them leave me bald!" Both Ken and Shionu looked at each other smiling and laughed inwardly.

"I am sure that Shinou will not let that happen" Shionu said as he raised Cinderfell's face by the chin. "As a matter of fact I am certain that he will never let that happen to his most beautiful creature in the kingdom." He smiled kindly at Cinderfell. Cinderfell blushed.

"And if that were to happen, I am sure that His Highness the Great Sage would give him a fair scolding" said Ken and lowered the scissors. "All done!"

"Perfect," said Shionu. "Now he just needs a sword, a cape, and a mask."

Ken searched for a matching cape, while Shionu pulled a sword from the wall and found a bronze mask with sky blue satin ribbon ties. Shionu pulled Cinderfell to his feet. He belted the sword onto Cinderfell and adjusted the buckles. Ken draped the cape over Cinderfell and tied it in the front. Both men stepped back when they were finished and admired their work. They proudly smiled and nodded at each. Shionu approached Cinderfell and turned him towards the mirror. Ken stepped next to the mirror, grasped the cloth, and dramatically pulled the cloth away making it flutter in the air.

Cinderfell looked at his reflection in the mirror. He blinked once and then blinked twice. He did not recognise himself. In front of him, staring back was an imposing young handsome man. He looked regal. Cinderfell could not believe that he was looking at himself. His shortened golden blond hair crated a halo around his face. The suit accentuated his slight boyish figure handsomely. The sword to his side, the boots, the cravat, and cravat chain gave him an imposing look as if he had been born a prince. He was beautiful. "Is that me?" he asked pointing at his reflection.

"That is you!" said Shionu.

Cinderfell continued to look at himself in the mirror and then frowned. He looked down to the floor.

"What's the matter?" asked Ken.

"I…I really appreciate what both of you have done, but I can't accept this nice clothing and the sword. What if my family finds it? They'll think I have stolen it!"

"Well that is were this comes in!" Ken held up the long cut off ponytail. "You can say you were paid a handsome price for your hair. And then you bought all this SECOND hand clothing and the old dull sword."

Shionu handed him is discarded new clothing and the mask. "So now it's off to bed for you!" He then escorted Cinderfell to the door, pushed him out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

Inside the room Ken scolded Shionu. "Shinou why did you just push him out of the room like that?"

"Simple he would have been here blabbering away his thanks and coming up with excuses for not accepting our gift."

Ken pushed his glasses up his nose. "You're right this time!"

"I just hope that Yuuri appreciates what we have done for him, and let's us go back to my temple."

"Well if you had not played that last prank on him, he would not have punished you," said Ken with a smirk.

"I was bored! What else did you want me to do! And anyway, you helped." Shinou pointed his finger at Ken.

"If I had known why you wanted Shibuya's baby pictures, I would not have shown you them."

"I still think that broadcasting that cute picture of him, dressed in the little yellow dress and wearing those little pigtails, over Blood Pledge Castle…was brilliant!" said Shinou smugly.

Ken hid his laugh. "I have to say…it was! You should have seen Lord von Voltaire blush at Yuuri's cute picture and Lord Weller laugh!"


	4. The Stepbrothers' Idea

Cinderfell looked at the door that he had been pushed out of with a blank expression. 'What was all that about?' he thought. He didn't even have the chance to thank the two gentlemen properly. He turned away from the door and began to walk back to his little room. They were certainly an odd couple! He began to think about the day's occurrences. First he had met the Maou. Then the Maou had royally commanded that he be at the ball, and then he met those two odd men. They were hiding something from him, but he did not know what. There was more to them that met the eye.

He was almost at his room when one of the inn maidens stopped him from entering. "Excuse me sir, but my master asked to have your things moved to a different room."

"He did? Why?" asked Cinderfell.

"I'm not quite sure sir, but I believe it is that the room is not befitting of your noble status."

"Noble status? I'm no noble miss."

The maiden looked at him from head to toe. She came to the conclusion that he was a noble in incognito. "Please follow me sir." She moved away. Cinderfell followed her. Why did they change his room? That little room was perfect.

They reached the end of the hall and the maiden opened the door to another room. She moved aside to let Cinderfell enter. He stopped midway in the doorway when he saw the room. He looked about the room. To his left was an ornate desk and chair. Next was a large glass door that led out to a balcony. Covering the balcony door were a heavy velvet green drapes with gold tassels. A large leather armchair and a small round table were next to the balcony door in front of a large fireplace. On top of the table was a tea and water service. Directly in front of him was a large canopied bed draped with green velvet drapes that matched the drapes on the balcony door. The bed was covered with fine white linen and on top an ornate green duvet. Green and gold rugs surrounded the bed. To the right of the bed was a small ornate nightstand followed by a large dress. Above the dresser was a round mirror encased in a gilded frame. To the wall opposite the balcony was a large wooden armoire and a door. To his right was a bench. His package had been placed on top of the bench. Several classical paintings hung on the walls. The room its self exuded nothing but opulence.

"There must be some mistake miss? I can't afford to sleep in this room!" he finally said.

"I am sure there is no mistake sir. My master expressively said that you were to have this room, right before dinner started. And that we were to move your items here." She moved to the armoire and opened. "I took the liberty of cleaning your cloak and hanging it in here?" She showed him the cloak hanging in the armoire. It had been cleaned and pressed. There is also a robe and sleeping gown for you. It was placed here buy my lo…my master's request." She then moved to the door and opened it. "Here sir is a private washroom at your disposal." She closed the door to the washroom and walked back to the Cinderfell.

"I think I rather stay in the other room if you don't mind," said Cinderfell. This room was too much for him. There was no way he could pay for this room.

"I'm sorry sir, but that room has already been let for the night" she replied. "If there is anything else that you may require please don't hesitate to ring the bell." She pointed to a golden rope that hung by the bed. "Well that be all sir?"

"There is no other room? A smaller room…like the one I had before?"

"No sir. The inn is complete booked." She lied per her master's orders.

"Maybe I could sleep in the stables then?"

"I am very sorry sir, but the sa…business manager prohibits people from sleeping in the stables. He says it is anti-hygienic."

Cinderfell could not believe what was happening. How could he pay for such a room? He would have to leave and just pay for the meal and the bath. The maiden seeing Cinderfell's desperate look knew what he was thinking. "Sir, the room is at the same cost as the other room you had. There is no added expenditure. I can assure you of such. Now sir you have a good night rest." She bowed and left Cinderfell to himself. The door closed behind her.

Cinderfell stood in the middle of the room. He did not know what to do next. He looked around the room and decided that his next action, whether he liked it or not, was to get ready for bed. He went over to the bench and dropped the clothing that he was holding, the mask, and the sword on it. He walked over to the armoire and opened it. Inside he found his cloak hanging along with extra empty hangers. The robe and nightgown were at the opposite end of the armoire. He began to undress. He hung each piece of clothing on a hanger as he removed it from him. He then pulled out the robe and nightgown. The robe was made of simple white terrycloth with a belt to match. The nightgown was simple also but slightly girlish. It was peach coloured, full length, and long sleeved. Actually, he rethought the gown was very girlish! He put it on anyhow.

He went over to the bed, pulled the covers down, and sat down. The mattress was so soft. How bounced on it for a minute. He had never slept in a bed that was so comfortable. He lay down, and he pulled the covers over him. He laid his head on the ever so soft pillows. What a wonderful day he had. It had been the best day of his life, and within seconds he was fast asleep.

That night he dreamt of the wonderful day he had. He dreamt of a pair of onyx eyes and the sweet breath that whispered in his ear. He kept hearing the sweet words that he had taken his heart. He saw clothing flying off racks. He dreamt of the ball and dancing face to face in the arms of the Maou. They danced a slow waltz and where the only ones in the ballroom. The orchestra played only for them.

Knock, Knock.

Cinderfell fluttered his eyes.

Knock, Knock.

He opened his eyes wide. He looked around at his surroundings. At first he thought he was dreaming again as he looked about the room. Then he recalled the events of the previous day. A smile came to his lips. He had not dreamt any of it.

Knock, Knock.

He realised that someone was at the door. "Yes, come in." he called out as he sat up on the bed.

One of the maidens came in. Seeing the Cinderfell was still in bed she said, "I am so sorry to have awakened you sir. I have come to deliver this satchel and to ask if you would like to have breakfast in the room or downstairs."

Cinderfell looked at the satchel. It was quite big and only slightly worn. "I'll come down for breakfast," he said. The maiden left the satchel by the bench and left.

Cinderfell left the bed and went over to the satchel. He opened it and found a note in it. It was from Shionu stating that he had realised that Cinderfell had no place to store his new clothing for the journey home. He himself had not of that until just that minute. He quickly changed his clothing and freshened up in the washroom. Once done, he ran down to the dinning room looking for Shionu and Ken in order to thank them.

When he arrived in the dinning room he looked around for Shionu and Ken. They were not there. He asked one of the maidens where they were. He was kindly informed that they had left for an early morning ride and were not due back to late afternoon. Cinderfell felt that they were avoiding him. He went over to a table, sat down, and had full breakfast. When he finished eating he went to the inn desk and paid his stay. He was surprised when he had to only pay the rate of the small room. He was told that the stable, dinner, and breakfast where included in the rate.

He went back to his room and packed his things. Once he had everything properly packed he took the sword and belted it on. He had not bothered to look at. He pulled it out of its scabbard. He looked at the blade. The blade shined brilliantly and reflected his image like a mirror. He touched the edge with the tip of his index finder and "OOOOOWWW!" The sword was not dull at all. In fact it was deadly sharp. He had slightly cut is finger. He sucked it to stop the bleeding. He balanced the sword in his hand and swung it. It sliced through the air with a soft whistle, and he found it handled easily. Gunter had used him to practice sword techniques and therefore had taught Cinderfell on how to use a sword. Cinderfell had become an excellent swordsman himself thanks to Gunter. He knew that the sword in his hand was no ordinary sword. He looked at the hilt and noticed that in the pommel was a red ruby. He had heard that those that protected the Maou usually used swords with a red ruby in the pommel. He wondered if the sword in his hand could have or could be one of them. He placed it back in the scabbard. He picked up the satchel and the package and left the room.

He arrived at the stable and went to where Willow had been left, but he was not there. He became anxious. He looked around and saw the stable-maiden. He called out. "Excuse me, but where is my horse!"

"Sorry young master I forgot to inform you that your fine stallion use moved. Please follow me."

Willow had been placed in a large stall. He had been bathed, brushed, lightly oiled to give his coat a shine, and he had been re-shoed. He looked young again. His saddle sat on the side and it also had been cleaned and polished. Cinderfell knew that it would be a waist of time to ask, but he did so anyway. "Did Master Shionu ask for this to be done?" he asked exasperated.

The stable-maiden looked at him and said yes.

"I guess one day sooner or latter he will come to collect from me."

The stable-maiden laughed lightly at the statement. "He will never do that sir. When Master Shionu takes a liking to a person he endows that person with gifts. He is the most kind and generous soul that has ever existed and will ever exist." She bowed and left Cinderfell to saddle his horse.

Night was falling when Cinderfell approached Spitzweg Castle. Cinderfell decided to what until it was completely night to sneak into the castle. He did not want his step-father and step-brothers to see Willow and him arrive. He knew that if they saw of both of them clean they would ask questions. He also wanted to avoid them seeing is knew clothing and sword. He waited behind a large tree until it was complete dark. He made is way through the trees to the stables. No one saw him arrive.

He quietly took Willow into the stables. He removed the package, satchel, and finally the saddle of Willow. He felt bad for what he was about to do, but it had to be down. He threw dirt over Willow so he would look like his old self. It was such a pity. Willow grunted and kicked as if knowing that his shiny coat was being dirtied on purpose. Cinderfell, when done with Willow dirtied the saddle also. Once done, he went into the castle through a small back entrance and quietly made is way to his cellar.

He entered his room quietly. He hid the satchel and the sword under a hay pile that he kept as a bed. He removed his cloak and new clothing and found some old worn out clothing that was in much worse condition than the ones he had burned. Afterwards he quickly went to the kitchen and took ash out of the oven pit. He rubbed it into his hair, face and hands. He did not want anyone to ever know how much fun he had had. He wanted no one to ever know that the King himself had personally invited him to the ball, and that he was going to go to the ball since it was a royal command!

He went back down to his room and lay on his makeshift straw bed. He dreamt that night that he danced with the Maou all night.

The sun had risen into the sky welcoming the new day. Cinderfell had awoken early and set breakfast up in the dinning room. Gunter, Sara, and Stofel entered the room as he was finishing the last touches. "Good morning" he said. The three men took their seats.

"Where have you been?" barked Stofel. He was still not over the riff-raff incident. "You should have returned not latter than yesterday morning."

Cinderfell had to do some quick thinking. "There were bad storms in the Stratton area, and they made travelling difficult."

"I've travelled in bad storms and they only made me a few hours late. That excuse is not good enough!" Stofel answered back.

"I bet you decided to take your own sweet time just as the brat you are," snipped Sara.

He did more quick thinking. "Then I had to wait for the shops to open."

"Why were shops closed?" asked Gunter. The shops should have been opened during a weekday.

Cinderfell gave just a little bit info; "The villagers were celebrating a new bridge."

"What does that have to do with the shops being closed?" asked Stofel.

"Well…the Maou was there for the inauguration."

"THE MAOU?????" all three men stopped eating their breakfast and dropped their sporks on their plates with loud clangs.

"Did you see him?" asked Gunter all excited. He should have been the one to go to Stratton instead of the brat.

Cinderfell looked at the three men. Quick thinking time again. "Yes I did…from a distance." '_He almost killed me.'_

"Did you talk to him?" asked Sara with spite.

"Oh no!" _'I called him a wimp.' _"As I said, I only saw him from a distance."

"Is he as handsome as they say?" asked Gunter

"Well…"

"Is he tall?"

"Eh…"

"Is his hair as dark as midnight?"

"Well…"

"What about his eyes? Are they as black..."

"Gunter! One question at a time, and let the boy answer you," said Stofel. He looked at Cinderfell. "Answer Gunter's questions boy!" Stofel and Sara listened to Cinderfell intently.

"Well he is my height."

"He's short?" asked Gunter in desperation.

"Well… he is around Sara's and my age, so he is still young and not fully grown and therefore… hold on…Sara and I are not short!"

"Thank you Cinderfell! We are not short Gunter!" said Sara.

Gunter disregarded the last coment. "Is he handsome?"

"Well I guess you could call him handsome." Cinderfell hid his blush._ 'He is the handsomest person I have ever seen.'_

"What else?" asked Sara. He had a suspicion that there was more to what Cinderfell was telling them.

"He has very black hair and black eyes." _'His eyes are two onyx jewels that can reach down into my soul and read it.'_

"What about his personality?" asked Sara.

"Um…from what I saw he seamed very kind and generous. He had smiled a lot."_ 'He is the kindest and most wonderful man in the world.'_

"I heard his smile is intoxicating," said Gunter.

"It's sort of goofy" Cinderfell replied. He actually was about to say, _'His smile is indeed intoxicating.'_

"Goofy?" said the two step-brothers

Oops maybe he should not have said that. It was damage control time. "Well I saw him from a distance, as I said, talking to some…kids…and he was smiling like this." Cinderfell gave them a goofy looking smile while scratching the back of his head. It was very Yuurish.

"I have to agree with the boy," said Stofel. "That is sort of goofy looking."

Phew, that was a close call thought Cinderfell. "I have to get back to my duties, and Gunter I'll bring your package to your room," and Cinderfell quickly left the dinning room avoiding any further questioning.

"I hope they bought that story" he mumbled to himself as he returned to the kitchen. He wasn't going to tell them that the King had personally invited him to the ball and also that that said King had said that he had taken his heart. No he was not going to tell them that. Nor was he going to tell the about Shionu and Ken.

Later in the morning he took the Gunter's package to his room. Gunter was there waiting for him.

"Did you buy everything I asked for?" asked Gunter. He was looking at a white suit with a long white cape.

"Yes" Cinderfell said as he placed the package on a table. He also placed the left over money on the table. Gunter began to unwrap the package, and looked at the left over money.

"Did you buy yourself some new clothing?" he asked. He counted the money and there was a lot more left over than he expected. Actually he had not expected for any money to be left over.

"I did, and thank you very mush."

"Why are you not wearing it then?"

"I don't want to get it dirty."

"Oh."

"I rather save it for when guests arrive so I may be presentable. I wouldn't want to ruin yours and Sara's reputation" Cinderfell said and raised an eyebrow.

"Good thinking Cinderfell. By the way…what happened to your hair?" asked Gunter and eyed Cinderfell out the corner of his eyes.

"I had to cut it off. It…got tangled…on a branch in the middle of a storm."

"I see. Well your hair looks better now anyway."

"Thank you." He made his way to leave but Gunter stopped him.

"Cinderfell? There is more to the story about the Maou than you're telling me. What is it?" Gunter smiled at Cinderfell's back all knowingly.

Cinderfell slowly turned to face him. He really had to make something up. "Well to tell you the truth" Cinderfell smiled, "I didn't want to ruin your image of him, but since you insist…" Gunter listened intently. Cinderfell leaned towards Gunter and whispered, "He - can't - ride – a - horse!"

"What?"

"His horse got spooked by a little thunder and he could not stop it from running around. And then he fell into the mud! It was so funny." Cinderfell let out a fake laugh.

"Nooooo?" Gunter's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "His poor Majesty, I hope he wasn't hurt" Gunter wailed.

"Nah, he was alright. A fall like that wouldn't hurt a wimp like him," said Cinderfell nonchalantly.

"Wimp?"

"Yeah wimp! He shouldn't ride a horse if he doesn't know how too."

"Don't insult our splendid King that way."

"Well maybe when you meet him at the ball, you can offer to tutor him on how to ride a horse properly. Then he might get over his wimpiness!"

"That is an excellent idea! Thank you Cinderfell."

"You're very welcome."

There was a knock at the door and Sara opened the door. He poked his head in. "I hope that I'm not interrupting your little conversation" he said slyly. He wanted to know what Gutner and the filthy brat were talking about.

"No not at all," replied Gunter. "Cinderfell was leaving" he said and held out the white outfit to Sara. "What do you think of this for the ball?"

Cinderfell passed Sara and left the room. Sara closed the door behind him. "I think that should do you well. What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much, I just drilled him to make sure he bought everything that I asked."

"Oh."

Gunter looked at his younger brother. Gunter always felt that Sara was a little sneaky. He always hid his eyes behind those purple glasses of his. Gunter actually liked to have Cinderfell around more than his own brother. For some reason Sara gave him the creeps. Then he thought of something, which was quite reasonable. "Sara what do you think if we took Cinderfell with us to the capital city for the ball?"

"Are you kidding me? Why would we do that?" Sara was flabbergasted at his brother's question. Take that piece of filth with them? Never!

"Well we need to take someone to help us unpack, run errands, and help us dress for the ball! He already does all those things for us. Plus, we just can't go there without at least one servant!"

Sara considered the suggestion for a minute. It actually did not sound like a bad idea. He would give his brother the pleasure of having Cinderfell go. "Your suggestion has merit. You should run it by Father first, but I don't foresee any problem with that. I just hope he doesn't get any ideas of going to the ball and embarrassing us."

"I don't believe so. After all he is always grumbling about how the Maou has given him nothing but more work since he arrived."

"True, true."

Cinderfell had left Gunter's room happy that he had satisfied Gunter's suspicions. Now the only problem he had was how to get to the capital city and go to the ball without lifting any suspicions. He could leave a few hours they left and follow them. But the problem with that was where was he going to stay. Well he could take a tent and camp out near the city, and then make his way to the castle. Afterwards he could leave before they did. He would be home before they returned. The only problem with that was that maybe one of the other servants, who did nothing around the castle, would probably talk. He had to come up with a foolproof plan.

Later that day Stofel called Cinderfell to his office. When he entered the office he found Gunter and Sara there also. He wondered what he had done wrong this time. Stofel cleared his throat.

"Cinderfell, Gunter and Sara against my wishes have asked me to bring you with us to the capital city." Cinderfell's mouth dropped opened. Did he just hear that correctly? '_Okay, calm down…don't get excited! Don't show any excitement. Pretend that you don't want to go.'_

"Sorry, but why?" he asked.

"They seem to think that it is a good idea to bring you along in order to help them get ready for the ball," said Stofel bitterly. He did not like the idea in bring Cinderfell to the city. What if he was spotted and recognised. That would be impossible after all these years.

"Can't they get dressed by themselves? Well I do see Sara having a problem with it."

Sara groaned. "Don't push you luck brat."

Gunter this time was the one to answer, "We may need you to run last minute errands for us. Something unexpected may come up."

"Can I refuse?" said Cinderfell with a huff. He crossed his arms.

"No!" answered Stofel.

"I was planning in airing out your bedrooms while you were gone," said Cinderfell with a protest.

"Have one of the other servants do it," said Sara.

"I guess I don't have a choice in the matter!" he complained and let out another huff with attitude. "Just one thing, I hope you don't want me to go looking like all filthy. What would people say? I don't want to embarrass you!"

"Cinderfell is right father," said Gunter.

Stofel pondered on the mater at hand. "Very well make sure you clean yourself up before we leave. Use one of the baths. You may leave now!" Stofel waved his hand in dismissal. Then he called out remembered something, "Cinderfell, while we are in the capital, I don't want you to show your face to anyone. Understood?"

That was an odd order, but Cinderfell shrugged his shoulders "Yes sir!" He left the study. He walked down the corridor normally. He turned a corner, jumped into the air, and began to run in joy. He was going to the capital city and did not have to come up with some stupid plan that would probably backfire. He was happy. He was elated! HE WAS GOING TO THE BALL!!!!

Back in Stofel's study Gunter said, "See Father the brat did not want to go!"

"You were right Gunter!"

* * *

Thanks all for the great review.

I thought this story would end up being only 4 pages, but it seams that it is going be 6 to 7 chapeters long.

I am sorry to say that I won't be able to update until after New Years for both this story and The Diary.

I hope everyone has a good New Years.

Happy New Year All!!!!!


	5. A rat goes sniffing

The day arrived for the von Spitzweg family to depart for the capital city. It was a three day journey to the capital but to be on the safe side they decided to leave 5 days prior to the ball. Arrangements had been made for them to stay at the Goosehead Inn, best inn in the capital, since they were not yet officially welcomed to Blood Pledge Castle. The official von Spitzweg caravan set off for its journey consisting off: two soldiers on horse back in the front, the official von Spitzweg carriage with a driver and inside Stofel, Gunter and Sara, two more soldiers on horse back, and finally Cinderfell on Willow trailing. Since the carriage was overloaded with bags, luggage, and trunks, all full of clothing, no one noticed Cinderfell had a sword and satchel with him. The sword had been wrapped in rags hiding its beauty. If someone did notice they probably thought that no more could fit and Cinderfell had to put it on his horse.

The journey was actually quite boring by Cinderfell's standards. They stopped every night at an inn where the von Spitzwegs would rest in comfortable large beds and the four soldiers and driver would share two more rooms. Cinderfell was left to his own devices in the stables. The von Spitzwegs did not see any reason why Cinderfell would need a bed. Did he not already sleep on straw in the cellar? He could sleep on straw in the stables.

After three days of travelling they arrived at the capital by early evening. Cinderfell felt his heart skip several beats when he saw Blood Pledge Castle sitting majestically on the hill above the capital with all its lights lit. He never imagined it to be so tall and large. He looked at it intently trying to see if he could see a certain double black although he knew he couldn't from his location. He wondered what the King could be doing at that time. He was so close but yet so far away. He heard Stofel bark at him from the carriage. "Cover yourself up boy! I don't want you to embarrass us!" And so Cinderfell pulled the hood of his cloak over him.

The Goosehead Inn was located in the centre of the city. The inn was a large and imposing, with terraces on each of the three floors and a gabled roof with a window in each gable. Stofel had reserved three suites for the von Spitzwegs and two more rooms for the soldiers and driver. He figured that Cinderfell did not need a room. They entered the inn to register their stay. The innkeeper rushed to the registration desk to register the von Spitzweg group. He knew who they were. They were the ex-Maou's family that had not been welcomed to the castle since the death of the youngest child. He registered the three von Spitzwegs and the soldiers and driver and then he asked, "Excuse me to which room should I register that young man there?" as he pointed to Cinderfell.

Taken aback by the innkeeper's impudence in daring to ask where the brat would sleep Stofel sneered with spite, "He can sleep in the stables!"

The innkeeper, not liking Stofel's attitude, replied with smirk, "I am sorry to inform you, but the law states that no one can to sleep in the stables! So where is this young man staying?"

"What do you mean that no one can sleep in the stables? What law is that?"

"It is a law that was imposed four years ago by the Great Sage. No one is allowed to sleep in the stables for hygienic purposes. So I will need to know where and to what room I can register the young sir to?"

Stofel growled inwardly. Damn the Great Sage and his stupid laws he thought to himself. "Put him in one of the soldiers' rooms."

The innkeeper loved making Stofel suffer. How could such a pompous ass of a noble dare treat a boy like he was horse's shit? No wonder why they were not welcomed at the castle. He was going to make him squirm some more. "I am sorry to inform that, by the Great Sage's new occupancy law, I am unable to put more people in the rooms that your soldiers and driver have." He lied!

"Now this is ridiculous," barked Stofel.

"I do have a small room up in the attic that I can let him have, or I can place an extra bed in one of your rooms." The innkeeper smirked as he said this. He knew that Stofel would not want to have the boy in their rooms. Stofel was considered his options. Let the boy have a room to himself, stay in one of their rooms, or he could send the boy back home. He thought the third option would be best.

"Boy you can not stay. Go back home!" he said without looking at Cinderfell. Stofel was quite happy with the decision that he had come up with. The boy would leave and no one would see him.

Cinderfell felt his heart fall apart. He was being sent home. He knew he had to go back right away. Stofel would ask the other servants if he had returned on time. He turned to leave, but Gunter stopped him.

"Father he can stay in my room" Gunter said to everyone's surprise. "After all we made him come here, when clearly he did not want too, and now you're sending him back. What a waste of our and his time! He could have been airing out our rooms by now!"

"He can't stay in your! Cinderfell go home!" barked Stofel.

"Gunter is right father. We brought him here so he might as well stay" said Sara, "although he is not staying in my room. If Gunter is willing to put up with the smell of the filthy brat, I see no problem with it."

The innkeeper did not like Sara. He seamed more of a filthy brat than the boy called Cinderfell.

"I will not allow him to sleep in one of our rooms. What will people say, that we can't afford a room for a lowly servant?" Stofel questioned his sons.

Cinderfell spoke up and calmly said, "I'll go home sir." He resigned himself that he would have to go home, and he would not be able to go to the ball. He was crying inside but no one noticed.

"I'll pay for his room in the attic," said Gunter. "I will need for him to help me get ready for the ball."

Stofel looked at his oldest soon in anger. How dared he go against his wishes, but resigned himself to his son's wishes. "Very well, if you pay then he can stay." The innkeeper smiled at Gunter. Maybe not all the von Spitzwegs were pompous asses.

The innkeeper showed them to their rooms, explained about the dinning service in the dinning room, tavern and sleeping rooms, and about the two communal baths. The large bath was for the formal guests and the other smaller one for their assistants.

"You mean servants?" asked Sara.

"The word servant is no longer used. It is either assistant or hired help. His Majesty does not like the word servant. He says it is not PC," replied the innkeeper.

"PC?" asked Gunter.

"Politically Correct" replied the innkeeper. What age did this bunch come from he wondered. They were really backwards.

Gunter then cooed, "His Majesty is such a noble and intelligent king."

"That he is, and he believes everyone is equal no matter what your status is" replied the innkeeper.

"How childish!" Stofel mumbled to himself. What kind of Maou was he? How did he expect the nobles to mix with plebeians? That was unheard of! Sara also thought along the same lines as his father. Gunter on the other hand wanted to hear more about the King's idea of equality as did Cinderfell.

Cinderfell was the last one to be shown to his room. It was a small room with a large window overlooking the city, a single bed, a small rug by the bed, a night stand next to the bed, a table with a wash basin, and a small bench for his luggage. Cinderfell could not believe that Gunter had once again come inadvertently to his rescue as he placed his satchel and sword on the bench. He was going to the ball!

After leaving his belongings in his room, Cinderfell rushed down to see if Gunter, Stofel, or Sara needed him to help them with their luggage and trunks. He went from suite to suite arranging the different clothing in the armoires and drawers. A maid came and informed them that dinner would be served shortly in the main dinning room. Their assistants could dine in the tavern area.

After dinner everyone decided to go to their rooms for the night. The journey had been long and arduous and they needed their..ahem…beauty sleep as Cinderfell would put it. Gunter made sure that Cinderfell would wake him up in the morning. He wanted an early start to visit the different shops in the city. He needed Cinderfell's assistance. Sara decided that he would join Gunter in his expedition. Stofel on the other hand had other plans. He would send a message to the King and inform him that he and his family had arrived safely, and in the hope that they would be invited to the castle prior to the ball.

The morning came all bright and shiny, and Blood Pledge Castle was in chaos. His Royal Majesty had made some changes to the decorations at the last minute and wanted to make sure that everything that he requested was done. He decided that he would skip work for the day in order to help out with the preparations for the mask ball the following day. Lady Celi was in the ballroom looking over the new decorations when Yuuri arrived. She was shaking her head not understanding why all of the sudden His Majesty had decided on a completely different colour scheme.

"Good morning Lady Celi," said Yuuri.

"Good morning Your Majesty" she replied as she looked up at him. "May I ask why you decided to change the colour scheme?"

"Eto…well…" he scratched the back of his head while grinning at her, "you see…I thought that a change in colour would be nice. We always have red, gold, yellow, or a blue scheme. I just thought that we do something different."

"But why green and black?"

"Um…well…I…"

"Well I believe green is for a set of green eyes that he saw a few weeks ago," replied Conrart as he entered the ballroom.

"Oooooo…green eyes?" Celi teased.

"No, no, no" said Yuuri waving his hands in front of him. He tried not to let them get the wrong impression. "I just thought that green would be a nice change."

"Oh, so I guess this particular shade of emerald green has nothing to do with emerald green eyes?" asked Conrart.

Celi slid towards Yuuri and began hugging him. "You wouldn't be referring to my eyes, would you?" she whispered into the King's ear.

Yuuri began to push her away while stating "Absolutely not. It has nothing to do with anybody's eyes!" Deep down in Yuuri's heart they had everything to do with it.

Celi pouted and whispered, "Well this particular shade of green does match my eyes." Conrart did not hear her comment, but Yuuri heard what she had said. He looked at her eyes. They were almost identical in colour and shaped to the brat's eyes. Why had he not noticed it before? Maybe the brat was a long lost relative of something. He put it out of his mind. He didn't have time to think about that now since he was the one responsible for the current chaos and the state of disarray in the ballroom.

At the Goosehead Inn the von Spitzweg party ate their breakfast. Cinderfell ate is breakfast along with the soldiers in the tavern area while the nobles at theirs in the dinning room. Once finished Cinderfell, wearing his cloak, waited at the main entrance for Gunter and Sara and as two soldiers bodyguards. Once Sara and Gunter arrived with the soldiers the proceeded to leave only to hear Stofel bark out to Cinderfell "Cover yourself brat. I don't want your presence to embarrass my two sons!" Cinderfell pulled the hood of his cloak over his head.

"Like I would embarrass them!" he huffed. "It really is the other way a round!" The soldiers and Sara over heard him. The soldiers snickered at his remark while Sara glared at him.

"What was that brat?" asked Sara.

"I said that I did not want to embarrass Gunter. You on the other hand…well that's an entirely a different case. You would embarrass me!" Cinderfell smirked. The soldiers chuckled.

Sara was about to reply when Gunter intervened. "Let's go, and Cinderfell please attempted to keep your statements in check" and he smiled at Cinderfell without Sara noticing. His younger brother did deserve Cinderfell's remarks most of the time. Actually, he thought again, all of the time!

At the castle the redecorating was coming along at a quick pace. The King had managed to obtain almost everyone's help with the decorations including his advisor Lord Gwendal von Voltaire since Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff was off inventing something for His Majesty. She was told that her inventions should take priority over the redecoration. The truth was she had come to the ballroom with 'Quickie-Quick-Demonic-Decorator-Kun', and Yuuri had the foresight to tell her to go back to her lab, invent a mobile phone, and that she should take her sweet time with it. That would keep her away for a week or so, and Gwendal in appreciation decided to help his young monarch.

By mid-day, and several grumbling stomachs, a break was called for lunch. Yuuri noticed that they still need some more green ribbons for the tables, and said that since he had caused the chaos he would go into town to purchase some more. Conrart would go with as his bodyguard, and they would get some lunch in town. Yuuri quickly changed into a disguise and left with Conrart.

Right after Yuuri and Conrart left, a message arrived for the Maou from one Lord Stofel von Spitzweg. Gwendal took the message since the King was absent. He sneered at the message. He did not have to open it to know it's contains. It was probably Stofel kissing up to the young monarch, and Gwendal was right. He did not have to read it. Gwendal tucked the message into a pocket and forgot about it for the rest of the day.

Sara and Gunter decided that they would eat lunch at a local restaurant instead of at the inn. Sara had a purchased new outfit for the ball while Gunter had stormed through a bookstore. Cinderfell had his hands full with bags and boxes and could barely see where he was going. Instead of eating he decided to return to Goosehead Inn and drop off the purchases. Sara was were relieved the Cinderfell had decided to return to the inn. He did not want to be caught eating with Cinderfell.

Cinderfell walked back to the inn slowly. He had to peek over the packages in order to see where he was going. He was walking by a store when its door swung open and a laughing young man walked out backwards without looking. The man did not see Cinderfell and BANG! Cinderfell was knocked down and all the purchases flew in the air. All Cinderfell could do was yell "YOU STUPID WIMP!"

The young man was taken aback, but then he recognised the voice. It was the brat! No else in the world would dare to call him wimp. Yuuri scratched the back of his head innocently. He had once again run over the brat. Cinderfell turned to face him. Yuuri smiled like a lovesick puppy dog. There they were those eyes, and this time the mudless face stared at him in anger. He was beautiful. Yuuri's mouth dropped open. Yuuri's heart raced. He had fallen in love with just the eyes. Now he was a goner. Yuuri knew that instant that there would never be anyone else for him but the young man looking at him in anger.

Cinderfell on the other hand did not recognise the Maou. He looked at the handsome young man currently looking at him like an idiot. He had red hair and brown eyes. Those brown eyes were off some how. Not quite right. He looked like someone he knew but could not place him. All Cinderfell could think was that an idiot was standing in front of him. He got up off the ground and started to pick up the packages. "Why don't you watch were you are going you idiot!!!"

"Uh?"

"I SAID YOU ARE AN IDIOT! WIMP!"

Yuuri just blinked. Then he finally came back down to the ground and began to help Cinderfell with the purchases. "I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry! Why don't I help you?"

"NO! I don't need your help moron!"

Yuuri frowned. The brat had called him stupid, idiot, moron, and wimp! Well he would teach the brat a lesson. Yuuri helped Cinderfell by placing all the packages in Cinderfell's arms and hands. "You know I was going to help you take that stuff to where ever you were going, but now I'm not brat!"

Cinderfell glared at him. "Don't need your help wimp!" and started to walk away.

From a distance Yuuri smirked and quickly yelled out "Stop calling me a WIMP brat. Oh and by the way you look a lot better without mud on your face, and don't forget you have to return my heart! See you tomorrow night!" Yuuri turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Cinderfell had stopped dead in his tracks. Why oh why did he open his mouth again. That was the Maou in disguise, and once again insulted the Maou. He turned around slowly and saw the King walking away with his bodyguard.

Cinderfell's heart raced. The Maou had not forgotten him. He smiled inwardly and felt warmth rush through his body. The King remembered him. The King had not forgotten about him. He need to return is heart. He had not forgotten him. He remembered him.

Conrart had watched their exchange with amusement. So His Majesty's brat had shown up in the capital. Pity he was unable to see the face under the hood.

Conrart was not the only one that watched the exchange of words. From a short distance and well hidden Sara had followed Cinderfell. He wanted Cinderfell to get a handkerchief that he had forgotten to bring along. When he saw the man bump into Cinderfell he hid himself to have a good laugh. What he did not expect to hear was the man yell back that Cinderfell needed to return his heart. What was all that about? He knew something was going on between that man and Cinderfell. And he, Saralegui von Spitzweg, was going to get to the bottom of it.

Evening arrived without any more incidents. They had dinner and afterwards everyone adjourned to their respective rooms. Gunter had Cinderfell come with him to his room to help him out with his clothing for the following evening. Sara smiled to himself knowing that was the opportunity for him to go fishing in Cinderfell's room.

He stealthily made his way to the attic room. No one saw him. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Not being outsmarted by the brat, he had brought with him a pin to unlock the door. After a few attempts at the lock it gave way. He noticed that the room was small, but he had no time for other observations. He did not want to be found out by Cinderfell.

He found Cinderfell's satchel and the wrapped up old sword on the bench. He went to reach for the sword first but decided not. He did not want to dirty his hands on the old dirty rags. The satchel on the other looked just slightly worn out and clean. He would look inside that first. He opened it carefully and found a bag and a neatly wrapped package in white clean linen. He pulled out the bag first and opened it. He clenched is teeth in anger as he pulled out the boots. The boots were brand new! There was not a scuff or mark on them. He turned them over to look at the soles and found not a single mark. It was if they had never been worn. He slid his hand over them and noticed that they were made out of the finest leather imaginable. Not even he owned a pair of boots like them. Wear did the bastard obtain the boots? He put them down.

Next he pulled out the package. He observed how it had been tied so he would be able to tie it pack the same way. He placed the package on the bench and opened it. He pulled out first a pair of fine silk long socks. Next he picked up the cravat followed by the white dandy shirt. He touched the fine silk of both items. His mind was spinning not knowing exactly what to make of his findings. He put them down as he touched the suit. He pulled the trousers and the matching jacket. He could not believe that he was holding such fine quality material. Cinderfell, not in a million years, could ever purchase such clothing. He looked back down as he dropped the jacket and trousers to the floor. His face flushed in anger has he saw the belt, the sword belt, and the mask sitting on top of what appeared to be a cape. Was the brat planning to go to the ball? Was he planning to sneak in? He pulled the cape in anger. The belts and the mask fell to the floor. The cape matched the suit the suit. It was beautiful. He huffed through his nose and clinched his teeth. He was not going to let the filthy brat get away with it. Oh how had they been all fooled by…by…the THIEF.

Cinderfell had stolen all the items. That had to be it. There was no other explanation on how Cinderfell could obtain such items. They had a thief in the house. Cinderfell was going to get his comeuppance! He thought how best to do it. After a few minutes he thought of a plan. Sara knew that Cinderfell would wait to change for when they had left to go to the ball. He would unmask the thief right before then.

Sara quickly replaced all the items as they were, and exactly wrapped the package as he found it. He placed the package and the boots back into the satchel and closed it. He made sure that everything seemed untouched. He left the room while making sure he locked it back up. Cinderfell was going to pay!


	6. The burning of dreams and hope

The following day was also bright and shiny. The chaos at Blood Pledge Castle had died down. All the last minute changes to the decorations had been completed. Yuuri was quite proud of everyone that had helped out. He decided that he would bring a personal gift from Earth for each person that had helped out. The only problem he had was that over 150 people had helped. How was he ever going to transport over 150 different gifts? He walked around the ballroom and the gardens. Everything looked splendid. He had to congratulate himself on the idea of changing the décor. The previous décor had been beautiful, but the new black and green with a touch of gold was truly magnificent. He hoped that the brat would like the décor.

His most Royal Majesty mentally slapped himself. Every time that he thought of the decoration he thought of the brat. Every time he thought of the ball he thought of the brat. Every time he saw the colour green, not mater what shade, he thought of the brat. It had been a few weeks since his first encounter with the brat, and instead of the brat slowly fading back into a mere memory in the recesses of his brain he become more predominant each day. He could not think about something without the brat popping into his brain every five minutes. To make matters worse since his encounter with the brat the day before, he could not stop thinking of the brat for a single minute. His brain was consumed with the brat's face now that he had seen it properly.

Yuuri had met many beautiful young women, whom he had ogled over, but none of them had the brat's beauty. Also he had never had any interest in a man! The brat was far more beautiful than any man or women alive. He was an angel. Yuuri imagined what it would feel like just too lightly touch that face.

Yuuri was angry with himself. He should have helped the brat take the stuff to where he was going, and then dragged him back to the castle. He should not have let him go a second time. Something told Yuuri that he had made a big mistake this time around for not bring the brat back to the castle. There was something about the brat that kept on nagging him ever since he saw his mudless face. He felt that he had seen that face before, but he could not quite put his finger on where he had seen it. He knew deep down inside of him that the brat belong at his side and at the castle even if he was not so infatuated with him. "Uhhg!" he said to himself.

"Is something wrong Your Majesty?" asked Celi as she entered the ballroom.

"No nothing. I was just thinking that I am sometimes the biggest idiot there is!"

"Oh don't say that Your Majesty. You are not an idiot at all."

Yuuri smiled at her. That is what everyone always said to him. No one ever told him how things really were. Well maybe for the exception of the brat. Everyone always told him what they believed he wanted to hear. What he wanted to hear was the cold hard facts, and two of the facts were that he was naïve and a complete idiot sometimes.

Cinderfell woke up, ate breakfast, and went to assists Gunter. He did not mind assisting Gunter since he had helped him out inadvertently and had always been kind to him in his one way. Helping Sara was completely a different matter all together. He really did not want to help that snake out. He always found Sara to have a conniving purpose behind any nice gesture.

As the day progressed he had helped Gunter out most of the time. Anytime that Sara requested something, Cinderfell came up with a Gunter needed help excuse. It worked most of the time, but sometimes Gunter said it was all right for him to help Sara out. Cinderfell groaned whenever he had to help Sara. Sara had been way to nice to him all day. The truth was Sara had been overly sugary sickly sweet. It was enough sweetness to cause a thousand cavities in a demon eating dolphin. Cinderfell felt that Sara was up to something. What it was he did not know.

The driver and a soldier were helped Stofel while the other three soldiers where preparing the carriage for the ride up to the castle. Stofel paced up and down all day feeling indignant that he had not had a reply to his message. He had sent that message the day before, and the Maou had not been courteous enough to reply to him. Not only was the young Maou foolish with progressive ideas, but also he was discourteous to one of the ten nobles. The ball was going to be a good opportunity for him to talk to the other nine nobles about the present Maou's future!

And so the time arrived for the von Spitzweg's to leave for the ball. They decided to leave early in order to be the first to greet the Maou. The first to arrive were always the most remembered. Stofel, Gunter, and Cinderfell waited for Sara at the main entrance of the inn. They saw Sara at the top of the stairs. "Father and Gunter before we leave I have something to show you" he called out with a sly smile on his face and added, "Oh and Cinderfell this might interest you also!"

"Can't it wait?" asked Stofel. He was surprised that Sara wanted to show them something at that time. If they did not leave at that time they would not be the first to arrive.

"No Father. It can not wait, and what I have to show you is of vital importance."

Stofel and Gunter looked at each other. What could be so important at a time like this? They decided to see what Sara had to show them. They walked up the stairs with Cinderfell trailing them. Stofel and Gunter were surprised to see that Sara continued to climb up the stairs to the attic. Cinderfell began to feel his blood drain out of him as Sara reached the attic and turned down the hall towards his room. His heart stopped beating has soon a Sara stopped in front of his door. Stofel and Gunter wondered why Sara had led them to Cinderfell's room in the attic. Sara smiled at the three men and asked sweetly, "Cinderfell would you please open your door?"

Cinderfell stood rooted to the spot he was standing. He could not move. He could not talk. He could not do anything. This was a bad dream. This was not happening. The pressure in his chest and the knot on his throat were strangling him. His heart was beating so hard that it thumped in his ears. "Cinderfell open the door!" barked Stofel.

Cinderfell managed to take a deep breath and slowly pulled the key to his room from his pocket. He zombie walked over to the door with the key in hand. Sara grabbed the key from his hand a pushed him against the wall. "I'll open it you brat." Sara opened the door and motioned Stofel and Gunter to enter the small room. All Cinderfell could do was slide down the wall in sit on the floor in defeat. He felt dizzy and nauseous. They were going to find his clothing and sword. It was all over. He could run, but where would he run too?

Inside the room Stofel and Gunter watched as Sara picked up the satchel, opened it, and dumped the contents on the bed. Sara grabbed the bag, opened it, pulled out the boots, and threw them towards Gunter and Stofel.

"What is the meaning of this Sara," asked Stofel now completely confused. Sara gave him a sly smile pulled out a jewelled dagger from the inside of his right boot and slashed the package open.

"Let's see what we have here!" said Sara. He began throwing the clothing in the air. "A pair of fine quality socks, a silk cravat, a silk dandy shirt, fancy woollen and silk trousers, a matching jacket, a matching cape, belts, and best of all" he spat, "A MASK!" Sara held the mask up triumphantly.

Stofel turned red with anger understanding what Sara was implying. Steam was coming out of his ears. "BOY!" he yelled. "GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE NOW!"

Cinderfell heard Stofel loud and clear and ignore him. What more could they do to him. All his hopes and dreams had been tossed away as had been his clothing. He had no reason to respond to Stofel. Nothing mattered anymore. His heart was broken. He had never lived a happy life so why would that change now? He guessed that all the wonderful things that had happened the past few weeks where just dreams of false hope. He heard Stofel yell again for him to go into the room. He ignored him once again. He was defeated.

Stofel seeing that Cinderfell was not coming into the room went to look for him. He found him sitting on the floor. Stofel grabbed Cinderfell by an arm and jerked up to his feet. Cinderfell only held a blank expression on his face. Stofel threw him into the room and he landed next to Sara's feet. Sara at that point kicked him hard and bellowed "THIEF!" Sara went to kick him again when Gunter intervened.

"That's enough Sara," said Gunter calmly placing a hand on Sara's shoulder. Gunter had been standing on the sidelines not knowing what to do or what to say. He could not believe that Cinderfell had planned all along to go to the ball. Gunter felt used by him. Cinderfell could have confided in him but had chosen to go behind his back. He wanted to know the truth about the clothing, but kicking Cinderfell and calling him a thief was not going to get them anywhere. He had one very important question for Sara himself: "Sara, why did you wait until this moment to tell us? You know very well that Father wanted to leave early!"

"Sara explain yourself!" barked Stofel. Gunter was right! Why had Sara waited until their departure to inform them a Cinderfell's thievery?

"Simple, I did not want to give the filthy thief time to procure another set of clothing!" said Sara smugly.

"Not good enough!" replied Stofel. "We could have taken care of this earlier today!"

"Father," said Gunter "we should leave now before it becomes to late."

"You're right Gunter. Sara pick up the clothing and take it down to the main fireplace and burn it!"

"What?" asked Sara protesting.

"You heard me! Now do it. It is your fault that we are going to be late! And give me that key!" Sara began to pick up the clothing.

From the depths of discouragement something snapped inside as soon a Cinderfell heard that they were going to burn is clothing. He jumped up and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" He went for his clothing being held by Sara, but was stopped short of getting a hold on it. Stofel in all is fury back right handed Cinderfell across the right side of his face. Cinderfell flew into the air and hit the wall next to the bench with a loud thump. Blood spewed out of his mouth from his cut lip and from the deep cut under Cinderfell's right eye that Stofel had made with his ring.

Sara handed the key to Stofel and finished picking up the clothing and boots. He put everything quickly into the satchel. "What about him?" asked Sara while kicking the motionless bleeding Cinderfell in the ribs. Cinderfell did not move. He was like a rag doll. He did not care what was done to him.

"We'll deal with him tomorrow morning. For now I'll lock him in the room and post a soldier to stand guard," said Stofel. And so it was done by Stofel's command. A soldier would stand guard at Cinderfell's door. No one was allowed in or out. Sara looked at the rag doll and gave it one last swift kick in the gut before exiting the room.

Sara threw Cinderfell's satchel with the clothing and boots into the main fireplace and watched it burn for a minute. It quickly burned since Sara had doused it with lamp oil prior to throwing it into the fire. Satisfied with his work he joined his father and brother at the carriage. The ride to the ball would be a solemn one.

At the castle the guests began to arrive. King Yuuri Shibuya greeted them as Master Sergeant Dacauscus announced them. He hoped that he would be able to personally greet his brat and finally learn his name. At one point during the first guest arriving, Yuuri stopped greeting has he felt a sharp pain in his heart. It was not a physical pain but more like heartache - a broken heart. He began to feel despair as if something horrible had happened. His usually carefree smile was replaced by a large fake smile as he continued to greet people. Something was wrong but he did not know what it was. The change in Yuuri's mood did not go unnoticed by Conrart who stood behind him. Lady Celi who stood next to Yuuri did not notice anything.

The von Spitzwegs arrived at the castle. The ride had been a quiet one. Stofel used the carriage ride to calm himself down. He was going to enjoy the evening no matter what. The exited the carriage and made their way to the ballroom. The Master Sergeant announced them.

As soon as Yuuri heard their names announced his ears pricked up and looked towards them. He was intrigued to see what the von Spitzwegs looked like. Lady Celi on the other hand growled very unlady like. Yuuri hid his chuckle.

Stofel was the first to introduce himself. "Your Majesty it is an honour to finally meet you."

"Likewise" said Yuuri.

"I would have liked to speak to you earlier as my messaged said, but I guess that you must have been quite busy."

"Uh...message?"

Stofel looked at Yuuri, and then understood. His message must have been intercepted by one of the two meddlesome brothers. "I sent a message yesterday letting you know that we arrived. But it seems that with all the commotion here at the castle, it must have been misplaced. It is quite understandable." Now which two of the brothers has it, thought Stofel.

Yuuri took a good look at Stofel von Spitzweg and noticed a resemblance between Celi and him. But unlike Celi carefree nature he seemed like a pompous and arrogant person to Yuuri. Yuuri shook his hand politely. Celi on the other hand just nodded at him. Stofel did not acknowledge Conrart and vice a versa.

Next was Gunter. Yuuri had to admit that he had never seen a man like Gunter. He seemed ethereal. He had grace and elegance. Gunter was dressed in all white with a white flowing cape. It complimented his lavender hair and eyes. He looked more like a saint than a demon. Yuuri welcomed him to the ball.

"Oh Your Majesty it is such a pleasure to finally meet you," Gunter cried. He continued into an exuberant monologue. "I have been looking forward to this day since his Royal, Beloved, and Majestic Majesty arrived to our world. It is such an honour to finally speak to you. I would love the chance to speak to you about your innovative ideas for our nation and slso get to no each other better. It would be…" He was cut off when Celi pulled him away. He acknowledged Celi and Conrart.

"How are you doing Conrart?" Gunter asked.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking, and yourself?"

"Fine, fine. Where is Gwendal?"

Conrart had to hold back a laugh. "I believe he is currently hiding from Lady Anissina."

Gunter gulped. "An..An…Anissina is here?" His voice was shaky and his hands began to tremble.

"Yes" replied Conrart. Gunter fled the line and hid behind a column in the far corner of the ballroom where he found Gwendal was also hiding.

Yuuri whispered to Conrart, "What was that all about?"

Conrart replied with a sly smile "When they were children, Anissina used both Gwendal and Gunter as lab rats."

"Oh…poor Gunter!"

Sara approached the Maou next. Yuuri looked at him and found him to be very pretty. He could almost give the brat a run for his money. Sara was wearing what Yuuri would say was a Chinese imperial outfit. It suited him, but for Yuuri's taste it was…too girly. There was something off with Sara. Yuuri could not tell what it was but something was not quite right with the young man standing in front of him. Sara give him is most charming small, and Yuuri just had to blush. Sara was definitely very pretty. Upon introducing himself he wished the he and Yuuri could be good friends. Sara took Yuuri's hands into his and said, "I hope that we will be friends for ever." Yuuri found his voice sweet and melodic.

"I hope so too" replied Yuuri.

"Well you do me the honour of dancing with me tonight?" Sara asked.

"Aaa..yeah…sure…why not" replied Yuuri. He felt that somehow he was cheating on the brat.

"Would it be to much to ask for your first dance?" asked Sara as he batted his large golden eyes behind his purple glasses. He tightened his hands over Yuuri's

Yuuri stumbled over his response. "Well… actually I have already asked someone else." Yuuri pulled his hands away.

"Oh…I should have arrived earlier then. I guess it is my own fault. I look forward to our dance Your Majesty." Sara bowed graciously. He then acknowledged Celi and Conrart.

When Sara was gone Celi said in disgust, "There goes a sly one!"

Yuuri continued to greet his guests.

At the Goosehead Inn, Cinderfell had not moved from the place he had been thrown too. His face was bloodied. He was so broken that he did not even have the energy to shed a tear. Finally the position he was in become uncomfortable and he stood up only to sit back down on the bed. He looked around his prison thinking of what was going to become of him. His eyes finally fell upon the one thing that the von Spitzwegs had missed. The sword was still on the bench. He went over to it picked it up and he sat down on the bench. He still had the sword, but he knew that once Stofel returned it would also be taken away from him like everything else in his life. Just at the thought of losing something else his eyes exploded into tears. The tears ran down his cheeks like rivers spilling over onto the sword. Almost immediately the rags absorbed the tears and the tears soaked through to the blade.

Cinderfell could not stop crying. The tears stung the deep wound below his eyes. He did not care for all he really cared was that he was unable to keep a royal command. He felt that he let his king down. He would never be able to look at his king in the face again if he ever saw him. The more he thought about the Maou the more he cried. Finally after a while he cried out, "Yuuri I am so sorry." He hugged the sword tightly to his chest. In his desperation Cinderfell did not notice the soft glow that the sword was emitting.

Off at a distance of the night sky a star moved from the heavens to the world. It approached the capital of Shin Makuko, and made its way to a certain window in a gabled roof on top of a prestigious inn. It entered the room blinding the crying and desperate young man in the room.

* * *

We all know that the light/star is a fairy godmother. Who could it be?


	7. Uh? A 'Fairy' Godmother?

Cinderfell covered his eyes from the bright light that entered his room. He wondered what the light was as it blinded him. The light began to dim and he was able to look it. The light shined like a star. Well it actually looked like a star. The star began to shrink slowly and change into a form. Cinderfell looked at the light intently trying to make out what it was changing to. The form seamed to be turning into a child with extremely long hair flowing from its round head. The light faded completely and before Cinderfell stood a little girl.

The little girl smiled at him. She was wearing a long silver dress that hid her feet and had it long sleeves. Her face was round and cheerful. Her large eyes where a bluish grey. Her forehead was high. She had long silver hair that flowed around her like tentacles. Cinderfell wondered if the tentacles…er…hair was ever stepped on.

"Hello" she said sweetly.

"Uh…hello" replied Cinderfell befuddled. Who was she? "Who are you?" he asked quietly.

"I am the keeper of that sword" she said as he pointed to the sword that Cinderfell held tightly. "And therefore your Fairy Godmother. May I ask how you came about the sword? The only owner it has ever had was the Rufus Bielefeld."

"This sword belongs to a von Bielefeld?" Cinderfell looked at the wrapped sword. Oh great! He had, in his hands, a stolen sword. "I didn't steal it," he said quickly and offering the sword to her.

"I know you didn't steel it. The only way you could have it was if The Great One King Shinou or the Great Sage gave it you," she said serenely.

"But…but…It was given to me by the innkeeper in Stratton. His name was Shionu and his business manager was a guy named Ken Murata. They must have stolen it!" Cinderfell was already enough trouble as it was, and now he was even in deeper trouble by being in position of a stolen item.

The Fairy Godmother laughed lightly. The young man in front of her amused her. He seemed so innocent. "Ken Murata is the Great Sage my dear."

"Wha…wha…" Cinderfell's mouth dropped open. He felt as if a bucket of cold water had been poured over him.

"So I guess Shionu was the Original King himself His Majesty Shinou," she said. "I wondered what they did to King Yuuri for him to banish those two from the temple this time around."

Cinderfell began to hyperventilate. He had dined and wined with the Shinou and the Great Sage. They had given him the sword and had dressed him for the ball. They wanted him to go to the ball…and now not only was he disappointing King Yuuri, but also the Great One and the Great Sage. Tears started to steam again from his eyes. He was a disappointment to everyone. His heart broke even further. He began to doubt himself. He was not worthy of the Great One's gifts.

The girl placed her small hand on Cinderfell's shoulder. Instantly Cinderfell felt warmth and calmness flow through his body. He looked at her and gave her a slight smile.

"My name is Lady Ulrike. What is yours?" Ulrike asked.

"Cinderfell" he whispered.

"Now what kind of a name is Cinderfell?"

"Don't know. I've always been called Cinderfell. But how can you be my Fairy Godmother? You're just a child!"

Ulrike laughed. "Although I look like a child, I am over 800 years old?"

"Whaaaaaaa?"

"Now tell me, why are you locked in here and crying?"

"My family, if you can call them that, locked me in here when they found out I was planning on going to the ball."

"That is so mean. Why do they not want for you to go to the ball?"

"They say I embarrass them. My step-father doesn't even want me to show my face in public."

"Well that's odd. I bet it is jealousy." Ulrike tapped her chin with a finger in thought. "I'll help you get out of this room. Where is your clothing?"

"It has been burnt."

"Well now that is a problem! I can get you out of the room and to the ball, but I'm no good at clothing or at healing. You have a very bad cut under your right eye and your lip is cut and swollen."

"That is alright. You don't have to help me. I have already resigned myself that I won't be going." He said this in a very sad tone.

Ulrike huffed at Cinderfell. "I may not be good at healing or dress making, but I know who is!" She turned towards the window and softly called out "Gisela…Yozak!

To more stars appeared in the small room. They blinded Cinderfell temporarily. As they dimmed he noticed two forms coming to life. One turned into a young woman wearing a white military medic uniform. She was very pretty, had large dark green eyes and long green hair neatly pulled back into a puffed ponytail.

Ulrike smiled at her. "Cinderfell may I introduce Lady Gisela. She is a Fairy Godmother and a sword keeper herself, although her sword is currently not in use. Also, she is the best healer that has ever existed."

"Pleased to me you Lady Gisela," said Cinderfell.

"Just call me Gisela, and oh my, those are nasty cuts on that beautiful face of yours" Gisela said has she began to exam Cinderfell's injuries.

The second form was a…male? Cinderfell did not know what to make of the other fairy. Was it a man? Or was it a very butch woman? He/she was very tall, well toned muscles, had large brilliant blue eyes, messy orange hair, and was wearing a belly dancer outfit. Cinderfell looked at him/her quizzically.

Ulrike looked at the other fairy, "Yozak what are you wearing?"

"Well I thought I go to the ball and hang around Lord Weller. Don't you like my disguise?" said the orange head person with a husky voice.

Ulrike shook her head. Couldn't Yozak just once dress normally? "Cinderfell, I present to you Sir Yozak. He is the keeper of Lord Conrart Weller's sword, and therefore his 'Fairy' Godfather."

Cinderfell looked at the man. "Errr…nice to meet you" he said as Gisela began to heal the cut below the eye.

"Stay still soldier!" she barked. Cinderfell went completely still. What was she a drill sergeant? "Yozak, bring that basin with water and a towel. This is really a nasty cut."

"Yes mam!" Yozak said and marched over to the water basin. He poured water from the pitcher into the basin and took it over to Gisela a long with a towel.

"So what did you call me here for Lady Ulrike?" asked Yozak. Gisela in the mean time cleaned Cinderfell's face and began to heal the wound. A green glow flowed from her hand to Cinderfell's face.

"Cinderfell has been ordered to go to the King Yuuri's Mask Ball tonight by King Shinou, and Cinderfell's family has locked him in this room. Plus they have burnt the clothing that was given to him by King Shinou."

Yozak whistled. "Shinou is not going to like that when he finds out!" He looked at Cinderfell and asked, "Why didn't you tell them that Shinou wanted you to go to the ball?"

"I did not know that Shionu the innkeeper at Stratton was The Great One" Cinderfell replied.

"I see." Yozak then turned to Ulrike and asked, "Did Shinou and His Highness pull another prank on His Majesty the Kid?"

"It seems that way."

Looking at Cinderfell Yozak said, "So my job tonight is to dress this kid up in a fine disguise so that his family won't recognise him."

"That is correct," said Ulrike.

"Just one more question before I get started on my latest creation," his eyes beamed with joy as he imagined the different outfits that he could try on Cinderfell, "Why does Shinou want him to go the ball?"

The three Fairy Godparents looked at Cinderfell questioningly. Cinderfell blushed several shades of red before he replied, "King Shinou found out that King Yuuri gave me a royal command to attend the ball." He omitted that he had to return a heart to someone. That was none of their business.

"Well that explains quite a bit. Shinou and the Sage help out the kid here, and Yuuri lets them return to the temple," said Yozak. Ulrike and Gisela nodded in agreement. Yozak then added, "But why give him one of the protector swords?"

"Maybe His Majesty and the Sage saw something special in Cinderfell that we have not seen yet," replied Ulrike. "Anyway it is getting late and we need to get him to the ball. How is it coming Gisela?"

"The cut and the swelling on the lip are healed, but the cut under the eye was extremely deep. It is going to take a few days to heal even with my help. He is going to have some bruising and a scar there tonight. There is nothing more I can do for it at this time." She shook her. She did not tell them that if the cut had been a little higher, Cinderfell would have lost his eye.

Yozak then pulled Cinderfell to his feet and turned him around several times inspecting him. "Well then it's my turn now, but this room is a little small plus he needs to wash up. First the bath! Ulrike if you please?"

"Cinderfell please hold on tightly to the sword" said Ulrike. Cinderfell did as told.

Ulrike pulled a wand out of her sleeve waved it around and PUFF! They were instantly transported to the guests' bath in the inn. Yozak was now wearing what look like a geisha out fit. "Okay kid start stripping!" ordered Yozak.

"I can't do that! They are in here!" Cinderfell pointed to Ulrike and Gisela.

"I have seen plenty of naked men in my time since I'm a healer. Also I want to check for any other bruising if I may?"

Cinderfell blushed. He figured that he might as well let Gisela check the areas where Sara had kicked him. "Okay its fine if Gisela stays, but Ulrike?"

Ulrike pouted. "I'll keep my eyes closed! Anyway I'm your Fairy Godmother and the keeper of your sword." She could sneak a peek here and there.

Cinderfell reluctantly said, "Okay fine, but also turn around." Then he mumbled, "This is so embarrassing."

Ulrike closed her eyes and turned around. Cinderfell began to strip. She snuck a peek through a mirror. He was an handsome boy indeed.

"Who did this to you?" exclaimed Gisela has she saw the bruising along Cinderfell's torso.

"Sara kicked me a few times."

"The beast!" Gisela began to heal the bruises. Two of the bruises healed quickly the third would take some time. "That is all I can do for now on this last bruise. You're lucky he didn't break a rib."

Cinderfell thanked her for healing him.

"Well now into the bath" said Yozak and pushed Cinderfell in. Cinderfell landed in the hot water with a splash. Yozak jumped in and began to help Cinderfell wash up. Cinderfell pushed him away. "I can wash myself thank you very much," he said slightly irritated.

"Geez that's the thanks I get for trying to help out?" scorned Yozak.

Cinderfell felt guilty. "I'm sorry, but a rather wash myself."

"Fine, Fine!"

Once Cinderfell had finished bathing he climbed out of the bath. Yozak handed him a towel, which he wrapped around his waist. He took another towel and towel dried his hair. When he was done drying himself Yozak said, "Okay kid now put your clothing back on."

"Uh? I thought you were going to help me with a new outfit or something," said Cinderfell.

"Well of course I am silly! But, I need actual material to work with. I just can make it out of thin air!"

"Oh…sorry." Cinderfell quickly put is clothing back on. He noticed that his new shirt was blood stained. He wondered if it would ever come out. He grabbed his sword.

"Ulrike we need to get out of this humidity," Yozak said. Ulrike waved her wand and PUFF. Cinderfell found himself and the others in Stofel's room. The room was large and lavishly furnished. Yozak was wearing a little French maid outfit with hoses and garter belt to match.

"All right let's get to work. This should not be difficult at all. He is definitely a fine specimen." Yozak pulled out his wand from his hair and waved it around Cinderfell. Stardust started to fall around Cinderfell. He began to shine brightly and PUFF!

Cinderfell was wearing…well…not Cinderfell approved clothing. "THIS IS A DRESS! AND A RED ONE AT THAT!" The dress looked like a red meringue with an extremely low plunging neckline.

"You don't like it? You look adorable! I have always had men trying to pick me up when I wore that little number," said Yozak. Cinderfell glared at him. "Okay, about this one?"

PUFF! Green meringue dress which was extremely short and white hoses clasped to an all revealing garter belt.

Cinderfell eye daggered Yozak. Yozak replied to the look, "King Yuuri would be all over you in an instant in that dress!" Ulrike and Gisela stifled their laugh.

PUFF! A sexy yellow number with thigh long slits on the sides.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

PUFF! This time A long pink dress that looked more like a sleeping gown. It had three blue ribbons on the front and fell off Cinderfell's shoulder. Cinderfell was loudly growling at this point. If he could just burn the smirk off Yozak's face he would be a happy man.

"I AM A MAN YOU MORON!" he roared. Fire burned in Cinderfell's eyes.

"Calm down Cinderfell" Ulrike said.

"What is wrong with these outfits? He needs to be disguised right? So what disguise to wear that a dress?" explained Yozak. There was some logic to his argument.

Ulrike replied. "We understand your point Yozak, but King Yuuri has met him as a man so it would be more appropriate if he went dressed as a man." Ulrike looked hopefully at Yozak hoping that he understood.

Yozak scratch the back of his head. He looked a Cinderfell and then he smiled broadly. "Got it!" said Yozak. He had the perfect out fit in mind. He waved is wand and stardust again fell over Cinderfell. This time there was no PUFF! Instead a radiant light enveloped Cinderfell. As it dimmed Ulrike and Gisela looked at Cinderfell in awe.

"Yozak you really have out done yourself this time" said Ulrike. Gisela applauded.

Cinderfell looked at himself in a full length mirror in awe. If the original out fit made him look like a prince this made him look like a king! This time he did not wear sky blue but instead white and dark emerald green. The shirt was once again a fine silk shirt, but simple. The pants were dark emerald velvet, but were not tucked into a pair of boots. Instead he wore black paten leather shoes. Instead of a jacket with a belt, he wore a calf length, gold trimmed, double breasted, high collar, pure white heavy silk coat that only buttoned to the hips. The coat flowed open to the calves. The buttons made of pure gold. Instead of a cravat chain, a single large emerald broach was pinned on the cravat. On his face he wore a gold mask that looked like a fire lion. It was a half mask that covered his head from his nose to his forehead. Only the mouth and chin were exposed. It was tied to his head with emerald green ribbons. Across his chest to the left was a gold chain sword belt. His hands were covered by fine silk woven gloves. All he could say was "Is that me?"

"Yes kiddo, that's you," said Yozak proudly. He really out did himself this time although Cinderfell did look really cute in the pink number. Yozak picked up the sword and unwrapped it from its rags. He waved his wand over it and the stardust changed the colour of scabbard to emerald green. The hilt turned into gold and the ruby in the pummel into an emerald matching the broach. The other three looked at him wondering why he had disguised the sword. Yozak knew what they were thinking. "Well we don't want him to be questioned on why he has a protector sword do we?" He winked at them. The other three agreed with him. He latched the sword to the gold belt. "I'm done here, and now to the stables. Ulrike, please?"

Ulrike waved her wand. PUFF! They were standing in the stables next to Willow. Yozak was almost dressed as a normal stable hand this time around. The only odd thing about his outfit was that it was bright pink.

Cinderfell went up to Willow and petted him on the face. Willow neighed in appreciation.

"Is this your horse?" asked Yozak. Cinderfell nodded. "Sorry to say but his looks just won't due at all. He needs to be spirited up a little." Yozak turned towards the stable door and said, "Lady Ondine!"

A few seconds latter bright star floated into the stables and turned into another little girl. She was wearing a long forest green peasant dress and had two very pretty pigtails. She was really adorably cute!

"Cinderfell, I would like to present to you Lady Ondine," said Ulrike. Cinderfell bowed to her. "It is my pleasure to meet you Lady Ondine."

"The pleasure is all mine," she squealed. She covered her face and laughed lightly. It made her look so adorably sweet. "I am Lord Gwendal von Voltaire's Fairy Godmother and the keeper of his sword," said Lady Ondine. She looked about and asked, "With what my I help you?"

"Well Ondine we need to spirit up this stallion here," said Yozak as he petted Willow.

"I see" Ondine said as she looked at the stallion. She went around him a couple of times. Instead of pulling out a wand like Ulrike and Yozak had done, she opened a little pouch that she wore tied to her belt. She pulled out what looked like a little green sugar cube. She fed it to Willow. Willow began to glow. His coat became pure white. His muscles toned up. His mane grew long and silvery as did his tail which now almost reached the ground. Cinderfell looked at Willow in awe. Willow looked like he was only a 4 year old stallion in his prime. Willow neighed as if knowing that he looked young and full of vitality. If the horse could have talked he would have said he was ready to go into a battle and win.

"Now that is a horse fit for our kid here!" Yozak said. Yozak took Willow's saddled and transformed it into a new black saddle. He strapped it on Willow.

Cinderfell climbed onto Willow. He looked majestic, but Yozak was not done yet. "Just one more thing" he said. He took an old blanket that was thrown over a bench and turned it into a long emerald velvet cape. On it was embroidered was a large golden fire lion that matched the mask. Yozak placed the cape over Cinderfell's shoulders draping it over Cinderfell and Willow. "Now that is the look I was going for!"

Cinderfell truly looked majestic sitting on top a Willow. Willow nodded and shook his head while he neighed. Willow some how knew that he also looked good. It was his night to show off! He started to become restless. He wanted to be off. He and his master looked awesome! His master was the MAN! He was the STALLION! Willow wondered how many mares were up at the castle. He neighed again as if saying 'Let's go, let's go!'

"Cinderfell there is something I have to tell you." Ulrike looked at the handsome man.

"Yes?"

"As with all magic and spells, the magic and spells used tonight will eventually wear off. You have only four hours until it all disappears. Do you understand?"

Cinderfell felt like he had been hit in the gut by Sara again. He only had four hours of magic. "I understand Lady Ulrike." His voice was a soft whisper and sad.

"You must come back here if you don't want to be discovered before the magic wears off. I will meet you here in stables and take you to your room. Okay?"

"Yes I'll meet you here. What time is it now?"

"It is 21:30 hours," said Gisela in her military tone. "You'll have to back here by 01:30 hours, got it soldier?"

"Yes mam!"

"You better go now," said Ulrike.

"Thank you everyone," said Cinderfell has he pulled the reigns and gently kicked Willow. They were off to the castle. Ulrike, Gisela, Ondine, and Yozak waved him good bye. Yozak yelled out, "Oi don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Cinderfell heard Yozak and thought to himself, 'I bet there are not a lot of things that he wouldn't do!' and laughed to himself.

Through the city the city dwellers watched a magnificent white stallion galloped towards Blood Pledge Castle. On its back rode a handsome noble or was it a King?


	8. I want to dance with the Maou!

Yuuri had started greeting the arriving guests at exactly 20:00. 45 minutes had passed and no brat had arrived. He knew that something was terribly wrong. He could feel pain in his heart. It was as if a string tugged is heart and wanted to pull it out. By this point he was shifting weight from foot to another as he greeted his guests. The guests were now trickling in and the latecomers apologising for their lateness. He all the while told them that it was of no importance and to enjoy the ball.

21:00 rolled around and no brat. Yuuri was desperate now. Celi next to him was telling him that he needed to open the dance. Conrart stepped up and told him the same thing. Gwendal appeared and said the same. He really had to open the dance. Reluctantly he gave in to their request. He had planned to start the dance with the brat, but the brat had not come. He had no one to open the dance with. He thought of asking Sara, but then decided not too. His reason was that if the brat showed up during the opening dance he did not want to get caught dancing with Sara. For some odd reason he did not think that the brat would approve of Sara. He decided that the best course of action would be to ask someone that the brat would approve of. He looked about and decided.

"Lady Celi would you do me the honour of the first dance?" he asked a surprised Celi.

Celi did not know what to say. "Your Majesty I would be the one honoured. But why me?"

"Uh…I thought that as the former Maou it would be best for you to celebrate the opening dance of my five year anniversary." That sound like a logical explanation.

"I would be most honoured." She looped her arm into his, and they made their way to the centre of the dance floor. Yuuri motioned with his head for the orchestra do begin playing the opening dance. The music started and they began to dance a slow waltz. Yuuri was not competent enough for anything faster. Tutors came and went giving any hope that His Majesty would ever learn to dance.

Celi made small talk during the dance to which Yuuri would respond a yeah or an uh? Celi knew that Yuuri's mind was not on the dance or on her. She watched him sneak glances towards the ballroom entrance.

"Still waiting for green eyes to appear?" she asked.

"Uh?"

She giggled at his response. "I asked if you were still waiting for someone to come?"

"Oh…um…not really."

"Oh? Then why do you keep looking towards the entrance?"

Yuuri blushed. He had been caught. "Oh right. I am still waiting for someone to come. Maybe something happened to him."

"So I guess we are talking about green eyes?"

"Uh…yes," said Yuuri. He lowered his head bashfully. "Is it that obvious?"

"I would say it is."

From a short distance, Sara watched Yuuri dance with Celi. He did not believe that Lady Celi had been His Majesty's initial choice as partner for the opening dance. Sara observed Yuuri glance every so often towards the entrance. He figured that Yuuri was waiting for someone, and who was that someone?

The opening dance concluded. All the guests applauded Yuuri and Celi as they bowed to each other, and then Yuuri led Celi off the dance floor. The music started back up and several couples began to dance. Sara made his way to Yuuri. If he did not have the opening dance, he most certainly would have the second dance. To Sara's unfortunate luck, a girl by the name of Samantha Haberstien whisked Yuuri away. Fine then he would have the third dance. Third dance came along and another lady beat him to Yuuri. The fourth, the fifth, sixth with Gunter of all people, all came and went as someone kept beating him to Yuuri. By this time Sara was disparate. He began to follow Yuuri and Gunter around the dance floor waiting for the music to come to an end and then pounce on Yuuri.

The music began to come to its end and Sara ran up to Yuuri and Gunter before they stopped. "Your Majesty my I have the next dance?" He completely ignored Gunter.

"Well I was going to take a break. See, I'm not very good a fast dances and the next one is a quick foxtrot."

Before Sara could get a word in Gunter said, "Oh Your Majesty, I would be honoured if you let me tutor you in dances. I am very well acquainted with all different styles and types of dances."

"Really?" said Yuuri. He did not hear Sara hissing.

"Yes, if you would allow me to instruct you it would be my pleasure."

"Okay, how about we talk about it latter" Yuuri said. Maybe Gunter could teach him. He would give him a try.

The music started back up and Sara pushed Gunter out of the way. He held his hands out to Yuuri, and Yuuri gave him a blank look not understanding what Sara wanted. Sara seeing that Yuuri was clueless said, "Dance?"

"Oh, like I said before I'm sitting the next two out. I'm going to get something to drink." Yuuri began to move a way from the dance floor leaving Sara with his hands extended. Yuuri realising that he might have been slightly rude towards Sara turned around and said, "Want to join me?"

"Of course Your Majesty." Well at least he was being invited for a drink.

They walked over to the drinks station. "You know," said Yuuri "since we are going to be good friends, why don't you just call me Yuuri!"

Sara was elated. Yuuri had just asked him to call him Yuuri. He did not realise that Yuuri always asked everyone to call him just 'Yuuri!' He smiled at Yuuri. "Of course Yuuri."

The reached the drinks table and ordered. Sara began to ask questions about Yuuri's birthplace. Yuuri began to describe Earth to him while he nodded back. He really was not interested, but he had to make Yuuri think that he was all interested. He would nod at Yuuri, smile, and pretended to be a careful listener. All the while he really did not care.

Yuuri gave his generic birthplace speech. He had learned that most of the time people that he had just met pretended to be interested in his birthplace. Sara to him was no different he concluded. Sara would make a comment exactly at the same place someone had once done.

As he spoke he kept on glancing over towards the entrance. It was 21:45 and the brat had not shown up. Sara noticed Yuuri kept looking at the entrance. He wondered who he was still waiting for. He had to ask. "Yuuri, may I ask you a question?"

Yuuri turned to him. "Sure go ahead," and glanced again at the entrance. He had noticed some sort of commotion. The young, single, and available ladies that were not dancing were conglomerating around the entrance.

"Are you waiting for someone to arrive?"

Yuuri quickly turned to face him. He guessed that he was still being obvious. He was about to answer Sara when he heard some of the ladies squealing by the entrance. He looked back to the entrance and saw the ladies part to let someone enter. Sara also looked to see what the commotion was about. As the ladies parted an extremely handsome young man wearing a golden lion mask and a long white coat entered the ballroom. He was regal, elegant, and above all else the most beautiful person in the room.

All the conversations died down. The dancers stopped dancing. The only sound in the ballroom was the orchestra's music. Yuuri felt his heart race. Could it be? It had to be! It was! Completely ignoring Sara, Yuuri put is glass down on a table and quickly walked over to the new comer.

Cinderfell arrived at the castle when the ball been going on for over an hour and 45 minutes. He realised that as soon as he arrived that he did not have a physical invitation. He wondered if he had needed one. To his surprise the soldiers standing at the gates leading the courtyard had let him pass with only two words coming out of their mouths. "Your Excellency."

As he approached the stairs that led into the castle two more soldiers met him at the foot of stairs. "Your Excellency I will be glad to take your steed for you," said one of them as the he held Willow by its mouthpiece. The other offered a hand for Cinderfell to help him down off his horse. Cinderfell did not quite know what to make of it. They were calling him Excellency. He did not know if he should correct them, or let it slide. He decided on the latter. He kindly refused the soldiers hand, and climbed down Willow by himself.

"Sir, is there anything that your horse my need?" asked the solder that was holding Willow still.

"No nothing at all, but keep him close by. I will not be staying long."

"Yes sir." Both soldiers bowed as he walked up the stairs.

As soon as he entered the castle he heard the music coming from the ballroom. His heart began to beat rapidly. He was glad he was wearing gloves since his hands began to sweat from nerves. He took a deep breath and began to walk towards the direction of the music. He figured he was going the right way since the corridor was lined with soldiers and several young women seemed to be running about. He noticed the young women staring at him and then curtsying at him. Several of them ran towards the ballroom.

When he was close to the ballroom a valet approached him offering to take his cape. He unfastened it, and the valet removed it from his shoulders. He watched the valet take it to a cloakroom. Cinderfell turned to face the entrance of the ballroom. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. He was finally at the ball. He was going to see the Maou. He hoped that the Maou would acknowledge him at some point in the evening. He took several steps forward and entered the ballroom.

The entrance to the ballroom was lined with young women. Cinderfell wondered what they were doing there. He began to look around to see if he could spot the King. He saw people dancing and then stop. He heard people conversing and then stop. He saw the Maou talking to Sara. His heart stopped beating for a seconds. Sara was talking to the King. What had he expected? That the King be at his every call? He needed to stop fantasising. He breathed deeply and began to walk in to the ballroom. The young women that basically surrounded him parted to the sides letting him fully enter the ballroom. He decided to go towards the buffet table and eat something. Cinderfell looked down avoiding to look towards the King and Sara. It was best to ignore the them.

He had only taken a few steps when a black figure stood in front of him. Now that was rude to stop someone's path. He looked at the figure. "Hi there! You've made it!" said the King.

Cinderfell smiled at him and bowed. "Hello your majesty."

Yuuri frowned. "What kept you? I was really worried!"

'_He was worried?'_ thought Cinderfell as his heart fluttered. "I didn't mean to worry you. I just had a slight...problem."

Yuuri looked at him. He knew it something had happened. Yuuri grabbed Cinderfell's right hand and solemnly said, "What problem?" If anyone hurt or touched his brat they were going to receive the Maou's wrath.

"A…a wardrobe problem, that's all," he said with a slight apologetic smile. Cinderfell was not going to tell him what really had happened. It was for him alone to resolve. He felt the King's hand tighten around his.

"Let's dance," said Yuuri as he pulled Cinderfell towards the dance floor. The guests parted as Yuuri and his companion stepped onto the dance floor. The orchestra started to play a slow dance. They knew that His Majesty preferred slow dances to the faster ones, and also he was dancing with someone special. The orchestra had never seen the King walk up to anyone and then drag them to the dance floor. This person was someone special indeed.

As the music played and Yuuri and Cinderfell danced, conversations began to form again. Those conversations were distinct to the ones that had been taking place previously. The conversations were basically them same. Who was that handsome young man dancing with the Maou? Where did he come from? Do you know him? What is his name? Who is his family? Etc…etc…etc… But the most important question was: what does he mean to the Maou?

Celi approached Conrart and looped her arm around his. "So that is green eyes," she said.

"It certainly looks like it" Conrart replied.

"Who is he?" asked Gwendal bluntly. Neither Celi nor Conrart had noticed Gwendal approach them.

"I certainly don't know who he is," replied Celi.

"He is a boy that His Majesty met in Stratton."

"What's his name?"

"Don't really know. Yuuri calls him brat."

"Brat?"

"Yuuri never got a chance to find out his name. He always seems to be running away from him," replied Conrart.

"Why brat?"

Conrart laughed. He wasn't sure how he could put it. He did not want Gwendal and his mother to have the wrong impression. "Well…both times that His Majesty has met him...His Majesty has run him over accidentally."

Gwendal looked at Conrart quizzically. "I don't understand where the word brat comes in to play."

"Simple…he called His Majesty…well…wimp, both times," said Conrart and quickly added, "In his defence he did not know who Yuuri was."

"Wimp?" Gwendal could not believe it. Someone had the courage to call the Maou a wimp! Gwendal let out a boisterous laugh. Celi could only but laugh herself.

Celi spoke up, "Well that's an interesting way to meet someone. I should give it try," and she moved away.

"MOTHER?" said the two sons in unison knowing that Celi was up to something in the romance department.

Gunter had been chit chatting with several nobles about the future the direction of Shin Makuko. He had learned that His Majesty was trying hard to create peaceful alliances with many human countries. He had already formed many in just the few years that he had been there. Human countries that once feared Shin Makuko were now its staunchest allies. All this was thanks to His Royal Majesty King Yuuri Shibuya. Gunter was amazed by the young man. He could not have wished for a better king himself. It made him love him even more.

It was during one of those chit chats that Cinderfell had arrived. Gunter observed Cinderfell's entrance and the King's behaviour afterwards. Gunter had to say to himself; that he could not blame the King for ignoring everyone around him when the latecomer arrived. He wondered if the new arrival had arrived late on purpose or had it been just a coincidence. Gunter took a good look at the newly arrived. The young man was truly amazing. There was something familiar about him, but he could not put his finger on it. He asked the nobles that he had been talking to if the new who the late arrival was. No one knew.

Sara was fuming to say the least! How dare the King ignore him! How dare that person arrive late! And how dare the King run over to that nobody, talk to him, and then take him to dance! Sara watched the pair with spite. Who was that unimportant brat that had the audacity to arrive late to make such a scandalous entrance? Who did that piece of scum think he was? Sara felt a hand on his shoulder. Stofel had walked up to him while he was observing the pair on the dance floor.

"Who is he?" asked Sara full of spite.

"I don't know, and it seems no one else does" replied Stofel.

"I want to know who he is so I can put him in his place! He is probably a nobody!"

"You're probably correct Sara" said Stofel agreeing with his youngest son.

"I want him unmasked!" Sara spat.

"You were talking to His Majesty, how did you let him get away?"

"He was too quick for me to stop him."

"You should have been quicker. No matter, as soon as the dance ends approach His Majesty again."

"Of course! You don't have to tell me that," said Sara slightly offended, and walked off keeping his eyes pasted on the couple dancing.

For the first few minutes of the dance neither Yuuri nor Cinderfell said a word. At first Cinderfell felt self-conscious as he noticed people looking at them. Yuuri on the other hand did not notice anything since he only had eyes for the young man in front of him. Finally Yuuri noticed the tenseness of his partner and said, "Is something wrong?"

"No Your Majesty."

"Then why are you so tense?"

"It is just that everyone is looking at us Your Majesty."

"Oh!" Yuuri looked about the room. Sure enough everyone was looking at them. He began to feel self-conscious himself. He looked back at his partner and said, "Stop calling me Your Majesty. It's Yuuri!"

"Is that a royal command?" smirked Cinderfell.

"Yes it is brat!"

"Brat?"

"Well what else should I call you since I don't know your name!"

"Well you should ask me what my name is!"

"Fine, brat, what is your name?"

Fire flared in Cinderfell's eyes. "Well it is definitely not brat! It is Ci…Cid." Oops he had almost said Cinderfell. He did not want Yuuri to know his name while Sara, Stofel, and Gunter were around.

"Cid? What kind of name is that?"

"Cid Fellow. That's my name. Just a name!" Cinderfell grinned brightly. He hoped that Yuuri would believe him.

Yuuri eyed Cinderfell suspiciously. He knew he could be dense, but that name seemed made up. What was the brat hiding? "Okay Cid, nice to meet you."

"Like wise Your Majesty."

"I said call me Yuuri!"

"I bet you tell that to everyone."

"Yes, of course!"

Cinderfell huffed. "Unbelievable!"

"Uh?"

"You are the Maou! You shouldn't have a complete stranger call you Yuuri."

"Why not? I hate these formalities."

"Well you may hate them, but they are there for a reason!" Cinderfell huffed again. Not only was the Maou a wimp but also dense!

Yuuri frowned. "And what reason what that be?"

"Respect! You are the King, the Maou for Shinou sake. If you have everyone calling you Yuuuriiii, what kind of respect does that show the rest of the world? Especially our enemies! They'll think you're a wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Then prove it!"

"Alright! I won't correct anyone anymore when they call me Your Majesty." Yuuri smiled at Cinderfell. A glint of mischievousness showed in his eyes. "And, that includes you!"

"Very well Your Ma-jes-ty!" Cinderfell taunted Yuuri with a sly smile on his face. They looked into each other's eyes. The room was becoming warm.

"Why don't you take your mask off?" asked Yuuri. He wanted to see Cinderfell's entire face. He wanted to touch it.

Cinderfell couldn't take the mask off with Sara, Gunter, and Stofel there. He came up with a very good excuse. "The invitation did say that this was a mask ball, did it not?"

"Uh…yeah…it did." Yuuri began to look around the room. No one had a mask on. Now that he thought about it, no one had worn one in the entire night so far. He himself had put his in his pocket. Well it was time to rectify that.

Yuuri stopped dancing, and released Cinderfell from his hold. Almost everyone in the ballroom took notice that the King had stopped dancing. Had his companion said something offensive to the King? Sara certainly hoped so and began to make is move. He stopped half way, at the edge of the dance floor, to his objective when he saw the Maou take his mask out of his pocket and put it on.

Yuuri looked at Cinderfell and said, "Better?"

Cinderfell had crossed his arms, and had been tapping his foot while Yuuri put on his mask. "Much better!" They resumed their dance.

Cinderfell looked around the ballroom and noticed no one had started to put their mask on. He stopped dancing. Yuuri almost stepped on his foot. "What now?" asked Yuuri exasperated. The brat was a lot of work!

"No one is putting on their masks!" He sounded whiney.

"Oh, should I tell them too?"

"What do you think Your Ma-jes-ty?" The Maou was a wimp!

Yuuri looked about. In a loud voice so everyone could hear he said, "Uh…I have just been reminded that this is suppose to be a mask ball!" He tried not to sound to apologetic. Cinderfell shook his head. What a Wimp!

The most guests looked at each other and started to pull out their mask from their hiding places putting them on. Several guests looked at Cinderfell, wondering what power he had over the Maou. Two of those people were Sara and Stofel. Gunter on the other hand quickly put on his mask agreeing with the Maou. Wearing a mask was so much more fun.

The music came to an end, but the duo did not stop dancing. The orchestra quickly began another slow piece. Cinderfell and Yuuri had not noticed the end of the music nor the beginning of the next one.

At the edge of the dance floor Sara hissed to himself while several dancing couples bumped into him. How dare they bump into him?! He had to come up with a plan to get rid of the nuisance. He looked around and there standing around the ballroom was his answer. Many a young lady stared at the oblivious couple dancing. He would ask one of the ladies to dance, and then exchange couples. He went off to find a temporary dance partner.

Gwendal and Conrart who had been watching the pair dance wondered what sort of influence the brat had on Yuuri. "Conrart," Gwendal caught his brother's attention.

"Yes Gwendal" Conrart said still looking at the dancing pair.

"I think you should have a talk with the brat."

"I was thinking the same thing," replied Conrart. He wondered how he would pull the lovey dovey duo apart. The answer came to him instantly. Mother! He turned to Gwendal and said, "I have an idea."

"Yes?"

"Mother!"

Gwendal thought about it for a second. She was very good a drilling people for information. "Excellent choice!"

"She can obtain the information for us." Conrart left Gwendal to ask his mother to dance the next dance.

Gwendal watched Conrart speak to their mother. She nodded her head several times.

The music ended, and the orchestra immediately started to play the next piece. The Maou and his partner had not stopped. Celi and Conrart started to dance, as did Sara with his partner. The two couples twirled and floated around the dance floor making their way to the oblivious couple.

"Your Majesty, may I have this dance with your partner?" asked Celi. Celi and Conrart had beaten Sara to Yuuri and Cinderfell. He was seathing! His partner noticed his anger when he gripped her hand way to tightly. She let out a small yelp. Sara released her hand slightly. The lady was offended when he did not appologise.

Yuuri looked at Celi and pouted. He could not say no to her request. Cinderfell, on the other wanted him to say no. He did not want to dance with Lady Celi. Yuuri released him. Celi brought her arms up to Cinderfell and looked at expectantly. Cinderfell looked at Yuuri pleadingly. Yuuri motioned Cinderfell with his head to dance with Celi. Conrart took Yuuri's hand and started to dance. Cinderfell reluctantly took Lady Celi's hand, and as he took her hand a peaceful warmth that he had not felt since a baby over took him. They began to dance.

* * *

Hi everyone! I want to thank you all for your kind reviews.

I can't believe this has happened. This story was to be no more than four or five pages long. But once again it, just like The Diary, has turned into a monster. Well at least the chapters are a little shorter.

I am debating on whether up dating this one or The Diary next. What should I do?


	9. A Lady in Red? Sara gets his dance!

As soon a Celi took Cinderfell's hand an extraordinary sensation of motherly love overcame her. She wanted to bosom hug the young man that was dancing with her. She wanted to kiss his cheeks and tell him that everything was all right and that he was loved, yet she did not understand were these feelings were coming from. She looked into his eyes behind the mask and saw pain and loneliness although he was smiling at her.

At first when they exchanged partners, Celi felt that the boy was reluctant to dance with her. But after they took each other's hand she felt him immediately relax into the dance. She talked to him, and observed that at first he spoke shyly and quickly gained confidence throughout their conversation. Her two sons, understandably, want her to interrogate the young man that had captivated their King. She did not have to interrogate the young man she was dancing with. She did not know what it was, but the boy in front of her was perfect for His Majesty. Yuuri had chosen wisely.

Cinderfell at first had not wanted to dance with Lady Celi. He knew that as soon as she proposed the exchange of dance partners it was to interrogate him. When he took Lady Celi's hand he felt instantly at ease. Instead of her asking him who he was, where he lived, who was his family, etc… She had looked at him and asked what he thought of the King. Eventually she found out that he thought that the Maou was a wimp. She had laughed when he told her. It had been a beautiful laugh full of life and energy. Eventually he did not know why, he felt as if he could confess everything to her, just like he would if he had a mother to talk to.

Yuuri had given into Celi's request out of courtesy. He knew that Conrart and Celi were up to something. Yuuri looked at Conrart with a 'tell me the truth' look. "Tell me Conrad, why did Celi insist on changing partners?"

"She wanted to meet your handsome partner. You know how she is."

"I know, a big flirt and the most appropriate person to find out who and what someone is!"

"I guess you have her well figured out."

"I guess I do," said Yuuri. They continued to dance until the music ended. "I think I better go rescue the Cid," said Yuuri.

"So his name is Cid?" asked Conrart.

"Cid Fellow, but I don't think that is his real name."

"It is on odd name, but why do say that?" Conrart looked at Yuuri questioningly. Yuuri was beginning to be able to read people.

"It is the way he stuttered when he told me."

"I see." Conrart looked over the Celi and Cinderfell. He wondered why the Cinderfell had lied about his name.

Sara and his dance partner began to make their way to Yuuri, but Yuuri and Conrart quickly stepped away from the dance floor, as did Celi and Cinderfell. Sara growled at missing Yuuri again. He was going to dance with him if it was the last thing he would ever do!

Celi, Cinderfell, Yuuri, and Conrart met by the drinks table.

Celi looked about the room. "Ooo, Conrart isn't that Lady Isabela over there?" She pointed towards a beautiful woman about Conrart's age.

"I believe it…" Conrart was pulled away by Celi towards Lady Isabela leaving Yuuri and Cinderfell alone. Instead, Conrart dragged his mother back on to the dance floor.

"Well what did you find out mother?" asked Conrart.

A smile lit her face. "He is the most wonderful young man I have ever met!"

"What else mother?"

"He is loving, kind, stubborn, lonely and sad, has a very sharp tongue, selfless, sort of arrogant, a brat, proud, prudish, has no qualms of speaking his mind, and very much in love with our Yuuri. He will do anything to protect our King at any costs. He is what Yuuri needs."

Conrart looked at his mother with a blank face. She was supposed to find out who he was. "Mother, did he tell you anything about himself?"

"Like what dear?"

"Who he is…where he's from…etc."

"I didn't have time to ask him those questions. They're trivial," she said. She smiled at her son and added one more thing, "I wonder if I can adopt him."

Yuuri asked Cinderfell, "Want to dance?"

Cinderfell looked about the room and saw Sara making his way towards them. Great, just what he needed. He had to think of something quick. He took Yuuri by the arm and pulled him away towards where some nobles were talking.

"You should mingle with the nobles Yuuri!" said Cinderfell. "This is a good time to speak them."

"Uh? But, I want to dance with you."

Cinderfell humpfed at Yuuri. "You can't dance all night. You have to talk with the nobility and not ignore them. You have to make sure that they know that you are thinking of them and not ignoring them!"

"But I…"

"No buts Yuuri! Just go and talk to them! What kind of King are you? A Wimp?"

"I'm not a wimp, and stop calling me a wimp!" protested Yuuri.

"Fine I'll stop calling you a wimp when you stop being a wimp."

Lord von Wincott and Lord Woltrana von Bielefeld were talking to each other when Yuuri and Cinderfell approached them. The two men looked at each other. This was unusual. His Majesty never approached any of the nobles. Actually, as Woltrana put it, His Majesty seamed to have a "Noble" allergy that he avoided at all cost. "Good evening Your Majesty," said both nobles in unison.

"I hope you are enjoying the ball?" asked Yuuri as he scratched the back of his head. He didn't know what else to say.

Seeing that their King was flustered Wincott said, "Yes we are enjoying ourselves. Thank you for asking, and may I ask who is this gentleman next to you is?"

"Uh…sorry. May I introduce you Mr. Cid Fellow. Cid these are Lords von Wincott and von Beliefeld."

Cinderfell acknowledged the two men with a slight bow and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Your Excellencies."

"Fellow, I have not heard of that name before. What territory do you come from?" ask Bielefeld.

Quick thinking time had arrived. Cinderfell had not thought about that question. Lord von Bielefeld was certainly to ask the other nobles if he said a specific territory. Then he remembered something, "From the southern edge of the Grantz territory. _'Try asking a von Grantz now?' _thought Cinderfell to himself. He knew that the von Grantz family had not been to court since the problem with Alderbert von Grantz.

"Do you know Aldebert?" asked Yuuri innocently.

"No I don't." Great Yuuri knew Aldebert; just what he needed. "I have never met any of the von Grantz's since…my father was a trader…and I went with him everywhere!" There that should stop them from asking questions about the Grantz's.

Woltrana eyed him suspiciously. The young man was hiding something. He studied Cinderfell. "It must have been in one of your travels that you obtained that sword?" he asked Cinderfell.

Cinderfell's heart stopped. How was he going to explain the sword? He thought for a second and said, "Is it was. A very Great man and a very Wise man gave me this sword." He did not lie. Woltrana for some inexplicable reason believed him. He wondered why he actually believed him, and why did he like the young man. Had he seen him before?

"That is a nice sword," said Yuuri while looking at his own sword. Cinderfell had been too busy looking into Yuuri's eyes all night to notice Yuuri's sword. He noticed that it was bandaged up.

"Why is your sword bandaged that way?" he asked.

"Because it is a perverted old man!" explained Yuuri.

"Perverted old man?" asked Cinderfell.

"I'll show you," said Yuuri. He pulled his sword out of its scabbard and told it while unwrapping it, "Now Morgif behave yourself, or I'll wrap you back up!"

"Oooo,ooooo,ooooo"

"Cid, meet Morgif!" Cinderfell looked at the sword. It had the ugliest face he had every seen. It was repulsive.

Morgif's eyes let up into hearts when it saw Cinderfell. "OOOOOOOOOOOO….Aaaaaaaaa…ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo" it said as he pulled Yuuri towards Cinderfell. The two nobles laughed. Cinderfell took a few steps back and bumped into someone. He turned to see whom he had bumped into. His heart sank to the floor and he froze rooted to the spot he was standing. Stofel von Spitzweg glared at him, and to make matters worse Sara was next to him.

Cindrfell avoided facing them and masking his voice said, "I beg for your forgiveness."

Stofel not to happy with the intruding brat said, "Watch where you are going. Do you even know who I am?"

Yuuri came to Cinderfell's defence. "Lord von Spitzweg the fault is all mine. Please accept my apology."

"Your Majesty as nothing to apologise for," said Stofel. Sara continued for him, "On the other hand he does." He pointed to Cinderfell.

"As I said, it is my entire fault. If I hadn't pulled Morgif then Cid would not have stepped backwards into His Excellency." Yuuri lifted Morgif towards Sara and Morgif said, "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" and made for the scabbard. Yuuri looked at Morgif and asked, "What's wrong Morgif?"

"yyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Now that's odd, he usually chases all the pretty faces," said Yuuri has he put Morgif back in the scabbard. Lords von Wincott and von Bielefeld surpressed their laughter. Morgif really did not like Sara. They wondered why.

During this exchange no one had noticed Cinderfell move away.

Cinderfell walked towards the buffet table avoiding to speak to anyone else. This had been a bad idea. He should never have come to the ball. He was going to get caught, found out that he was no more than a servant, called a thief, and worst of all Yuuri would never speak to him again. He was looking over the food while in deep in thought not noticing a tall figure in green standing next to him. The man in green said, "I would try the chocolate mousse." Cinderfell looked up and saw a handsome man with a few wrinkles on his forehead.

"I'm Gwendal von Voltaire, and you are?"

"I am Cid Fellow Your Excellency. It is a pleasure to meet you." Cinderfell gave him a small smile. If he was going to get caught, at least he would make a good impression.

Gwendal extended his hand and Cinderfell took it. They shook hands for longer than necessary. Gwendal felt a warmth that he had not felt in years. It was as if he needed to protect the young man he was shaking hands with. He felt like he knew him. Cinderfell felt a protective warmth in the hand shake. He felt that he had met Gwendal before and the he would somehow protect him. Cinderfell smiled even more brightly than he had previously done. Gwendal could only think one thing, _'How cute!'_ and he smiled.

Celi and Conrart ,who had been watching Cinderfell, now approached him and Gwendal. "Gwenie dear you should smile more often," said Celi as she latched onto Gwendal.

"I see you met His Majesty's friend," said Conrart. Cinderfell looked at Conrart and wondered why the word Connie always came to his mind when he saw him.

"Yes I have. Mr. Fellow seems like a fine young man," said Gwendal.

Conrart looked at Gwendal befuddled. Mr. Fellow had somehow enchanted both Gwendal and his mother. He then looked a Cinderfell and extended his hand, "I am Lord Conrart Weller His Majesty's personal bodyguard." He stressed personal.

Cinderfell noticed how Lord Weller had stressed the word personal, and he took his hand with trepidation. As with Lady Celi and Lord von Voltaire, Cinderfell felt a warmth coming from that hand. This time it is was not a motherly love, or a protective feeling, it was more a brotherly love. He could not help but gently smile at Conrart.

Conrart himself felt the warmth that existed in the handshake. He did not why, but he felt that he had to, just a Gwendal, protect the young man before him. Conrart had always been precautious when he met someone new, but this time, for some unknown reason, he felt that he could trust Mr. Cid Fellow.

Off on the other side of the room, Yuuri had finally managed to wrap Morgif up. Sara had tried to help, but every time he attempted to help Yuuri, Morgif would pull in the opposite direction. Once Yuuri was done he looked about to see where Cinderfell was. He looked around and saw him talking to Celi, Conrart, and Gwendal. They where talking gaily. Gwendal even at one point let out a boisterous laugh. He wondered what they were talking about. It was a great family portrait. Sara tapped him on the shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts. "Would you like to dance?" asked Sara.

"I was going to get a bite to eat," replied Yuuri as he faced Sara. He really wanted to know what those four were talking about. He looked back towards them when he saw a lady, wearing a large red dress that looked like a meringue with yellow ribbons, grab hold of Cinderfell's hand and drag him towards the dance floor. He frowned. Who was that girl dancing with his Cid? He grabbed Sara's hand and said, "I'm sorry I just realised that I owe you a dance" and dragged Sara off to the dance floor.

The music was a fast polka. It was definitely not one of Yuuri specialities. He turned and turned all the while stepping on Sara's foot every four to five steps. He kept on apologising. Sara at first could not believe that he was finally going to dance with the Maou. Sara had second thoughts as they were dancing. He could not wait to the dance was over. Yuuri tried to manoeuvre towards Cinderfell and the lady in red, but every time that he neared them they would move in the opposite direction only causing him to step on Sara's feet even more.

When the lady in red grabbed Cinderfell and pulled him towards the dance floor, Cinderfell was about to protest on the rudeness but kept quiet as soon as she spoke. "What happened to the outfit that Shionu and I gave you?"

Cinderfell blinked once and blinked twice. "Ken?" He could not believe his eyes. There he was, the Great Sage - Ken Murata, dressed in the most horrible puffed up red dress with yellow ribbons that he had ever seen. To top it all of f the Sage was wearing a very big bright red beehive wig, and a gaudy eye mask with feathers poking out every which way. To hide his black eyes he had put on blue contact lenses.

"Yes, it is me. So what happened to your outfit?"

Cinderfell closed his eyes. He wanted to laugh out loud, but knew he couldn't. The Sage was in disguise and what a disguise! He suppressed his laugh, and attempted to answer the Sage. "I had a wardrobe problem, but everything was resolved thanks to Lady Ulrike."

"Oh? You've met Lady Ulrike?"

"Yes. I have to say thank you for the sword."

The Sage tilted his head to one side, but had to straighten it up quickly. The wig pulled, and the dance was not helping at all. The Sage had to fight gravity as his head bounced every which way. Cinderfell finally let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Ken.

"That wig…hahahaha…and dress are ridiculous…hahaa…"

"I happen to like my little ensemble!" The Sage frowned and said, "It is quite original! Don't you think?"

"It has to be the most original thing I have ever seen!" said Cinderfell and had to ask another question. "Why are you dressed like that Your Highness?"

"Lady Ulrike told you who we were I see."

"Yes she did."

"Well, we wanted to see how Shibuya and you were doing. So we had to disguise ourselves. And speaking of Shibuya, look who has just decided to dance?" asked the Sage. Cinderfell looked towards where the Sage was looking at. He saw Yuuri and Sara dancing. Cinderfell huffed and the Sage asked, "Shall we make him jealous?"

"I don't think he would be jealous."

"Trust me he is already jealous. He can't dance a polka!"

"Ooohhh!" Cinderfell smiled at the Sage. Cinderfell had to ask the Sage one last question, "Couldn't you just come normally dressed?"

"And have Shibuya go Maou mode on us? Noooooooo!" He shivered at the thought.

"If I may ask, what did you do to His Majesty, to have him banish you from the temple?"

"I was not banished. Shinou was! You see, I happened to show Shinou some baby pictures of Shibuya, and Shinou took it upon himself to show one of them to the castle and the capital city."

Cinderfell, knowing that Shinou was all great and powerful, wondered how he showed that particular picture. "How did he show it?"

The page pointed to the sky. "He reflected it off the clouds. To say the least, Shibuya was not happy."

"How bad was the picture?"

"It was not that bad really. It was a picture of a four year old Shibuya wearing a cute yellow dress and pigtails. He looked like a cute little girl." The sage nodded his head and he had to hold the wig from falling over.

Cinderfell tried to imagine Yuuri dressed in a little dress and wearing pigtails. He started to laugh. "How did you get hold of the picture?"

"His mother gave it to me!" Ken said proudly!

Cinderfell laughed even harder. Ken held his wig as they hopped along to the polka.

Yuuri watched the duo laughing. He was on the verge of not excusing himself from Sara and walking right over to them demanding to know what was so funny. There was something familiar about that girl, but he couldn't put his finger on it. To make matters worse, Cid was laughing out loud. He wanted to know what they were both laughing about! He wanted to make Cid laugh that way!

To Sara's relief the music ended. He tried to pull Yuuri off the dance floor, but Yuuri would not budge. Actually, Yuuri pulled Sara in the direction of Cinderfell and his ever so lovely disgusting partner. As he began to approach them, they moved away off towards the buffet table where Celi, Conrart, and Gwendal where. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Sara held on tight to Yuuri.

Yuuri watched as Cinderfell reached the buffet table and was introduced to an elderly looking gentleman. He took Cinderfell by the hand and led him to the dance floor. The lady in red walked away and disappeared among the guest. Cinderfell and the gentleman began to dance a foxtrot. Yuuri pulled Sara towards the dance floor again. "I think I'll set this one out. Why don't we get some food," said Sara. Oh his poor aching feet needed the break. Yuuri nodded accordingly but never kept his eyes off Cinderfell.

Yuuri watched how Cinderfell laugh along with the gentleman. He munched down on whatever he was eating seething. Sara in the meantime attempted to have a conversation with Yuuri. Sara knew that his attention was on that excuse of a demon dancing, but he was happy that Yuuri had begun to divert some attention towards him. Sara was also glad that has soon as the foxtrot had finished that the brat had been passed off to a squealing lady, and so it continued for a while. Yurri decided to talk with the different nobles around him, and Sara tagged along. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Cinderfell excused himself and left for the men's room. Yuuri followed leaving Sara talking with the nobles.

Cinderfell came out of the men's room to find a Yuuri waiting for him. "I see you're enjoying yourself," said Yuuri a tinge of spite in his voice.

Cinderfell took notice. What was he suppose to say? That he was avoiding him and Sara? Then Yuuri would ask why. Oh because he didn't want to be near Sara? Then he would have to explain himself. He answered Yuuri's remark. "Yes I am Your Majesty." To send Yuuri a clear message he said with sarcasm, "And where is your lovely blonde partner?"

"Blond partner?" Yuuri asked confused. What blonde partner was Cid referring too?

Cinderfell could not believe it. "Your long haired blondie that wears ugly purple glasses?"

Yuuri scratched the back of his head thinking of who he could be referring too. It finally dawned on him. "You mean Sara?"

"It might be?!" and Cinderfell began to walk back to the ballroom.

Yuuri could not believe it. How did Cid turn the tables on him? He went after Cinderfell and stopped him by grabbing his hand, and pulled him into any empty corridor. "Well if you had not been so engrossed in dancing with half the court, I wouldn't have been talking to Sara at all."

"Yuuri?" they heard someone call out. Cinderfell cringed. Sara was looking for Yuuri. Yuuri looked in the direction that his name was being called out.

"Yuuurrriiiii…"

Yuuri recognised the voice. Great just what he needed. Sara was looking for him. He took Cinderfell by the arm and pulled him away from the searching voice. Yuuri hid themselves in a shadow of an old armour. Yuuri pressed his body against Cinderfell's. Cinderfell felt Yuuri's warm body pressed against his. Yuuri looked at Cinderfell and noticed that he was blushing. He himself was beginning to feel hot.

Cinderfell was about to say something when Yuuri shished him. Sara had moved away, but Yuuri was really beginning to like the position that they were in and did not move. He looked into Cinderfell's eyes. Cinderfell feeling warmer turned his head away. Yuuri in turn raised his hand up to Cinderfell's chin, and turned his face towards him. Cinderfell tried to gently push him away, but Yuuri only pressed harder. Yuuri stared into the eyes behind the mask. He raised his hands to Cinderfell's head and removed the mask. Yuuri looked at Cinderfell's lips and leaned in while removing his own mask. He wanted to know what those lips tasted like. Cinderfell did not know what he should do as the King's lips met his. By instinct Cinderfell pressed back. They both closed their eyes as the new experience overwhelmed them. It was the first kiss for both of them.

"Ahem…" coughed a voice behind them. Cinderfell quickly pulled away, and he looked down to a side. He attempted to hide his face. Yuuri turned around annoyed at being interrupted. He saw Conrart.

"Conrad?" Could he not see that he was busy?

"I'm sorry to interrupt but it's almost time for your speech," said Conrart.

Yuuri nodded back. He turned to look at Cinderfell. "We have…" he stopped as soon as he took a good look at Cinderfell's face. He saw the healing scar and the bruising. Anger over whelmed him. Who had done that to his angelic face? A dark blue aura surrounded him. He held Cinderfell's face in his hands and said in a deep demanding voice, "Who did this to you?"

Conrart step forward to look at Cinderfell's face. He had never seen his entire face before. He felt a pang in his stomach as if he recognised Cinderfell from somewhere.

Cinderfell tried to move his face away but the Maou was holding it tightly. "I asked you who did this to you." Yuuri was becoming annoyed.

"I…I…fell. That's all." Cinderfell gave Yuuri a weak smile.

Yuuri's pupils became slits. "That is a lie. You dare lie to me? Now who did this to you?"

Conrart quickly intervened seeing that Yuuri was going full Demon King Mode and that was not a good thing. "Your Majesty, I'll take Mr. Fellow up to see a healer while you are saying your speech. Afterwards he can tell us exactly what happened."

Yuuri backed off and turned to Conrart. "Take this child to the healer Lord Weller." He faced Cinderfell and said, "I will not have you lying to me anymore. I expect you to tell me the truth after I am done with the speech" and Yuuri walked away towards the ballroom but not before handing Cinderfell his mask.

Conrart sighed in relief. He looked at Cinderfell who was slightly trembling. "You're lucky that he didn't press the issue. When he wants to know the truth, and people lie to him, it is not good."

"Does he turn that scary looking all the time?" asked Cinderfell.

"Most of the time…yes! He has a thing for justice. Come I'll take you to see a healer." Conrart moved his arm in the direction opposite the ballroom.

"That's alright! I saw one before coming and she said that it would take a few days to complete heal. It was much worse than this."

"I see, but just in case, humour him." Conrart smiled.

Cinderfell smiled back a Conrart. _'Where have I seen that smile before?'_ Conrart thought to himself. He led Cinderfell to the hospital wing.

They reached the hospital wing, and Conrart asked for Roger the head healer. They had to wait a while for Roger, since he was attending the ball. When he finally arrived, he looked over Cinderfell's injury. He applied some healing magic knowing that it would not have any affect. Who ever had healed the injury had done a fantastic job in his opinion. He would've liked to have met that healer. After he finished he let Cinderfell go.

Conrart pointed out to Cinderfell on how to return to the ballroom. He had stayed behind to ask the head healer a few questions regarding Cinderfell's injury. The healer knew why Conrart had stayed behind to ask the healer his opinion. Roger, the healer, had begun to studied injuries ever since Yuuri had shown him a tilibisin show called CSI on his portable vdv. He was intrigued in the methodology on how to solve crimes via injuries.

"He is a lucky young man. A millimetre further up and he would have lost his eye."

"Can you tell how the injury was done?" asked Conrart.

"Well it definitely was not done in a fall. It was has if he had been backhand across the right side of his face. Who ever did it was wearing a big ring."

"You can tell just by looking at the scar?"

"I've seen many injuries to the face. And yes, that was definitely done by someone hitting him."

Conrart looked in the direction that Cinderfell had left. Why was he lying?

It had been a while since Yuuri had finished his speech. It was basically the same three point speech that he always gave. He had just reworded it slightly for the occasion. Some of the nobles could actually say Yuuri's speech by heart. Yuuri was becoming anxious as the minutes passed by and Cinderfell had not returned. He wanted to know how Cinderfell had injured his face. If someone had hurt him, they were going to pay dearly. He finally saw Cinderfell, wearing his mask, entering to the ballroom. Yuuri rushed over to him ignoring everyone in his way.

"Let me see your face," demanded Yuuri as soon as he reached Cinderfell.

Cinderfell shook his head and whispered, "There wasn't anything Roger could do. He said, just like the person that healed it before, that it would take a few days for it to completely heal."

Yuuri looked around the room. He was not going to interrogate Cinderfell in the middle of the ballroom. He took hold of Cinderfell's and took him out of the ballroom towards the gardens. Almost everyone in the ballroom took notice of the Maou's behaviour towards the blond beauty as Cinderfell was now being called. The Maou seemed worried as he pulled the blond beauty away.

After walking a couple of minutes, Yuuri stopped in a far corner of the garden hidden by trees and rose bushes. He pulled Cinderfell towards him and began to remove his mask. He let the mask drop to the ground. He placed his hands on Cindefell's face and inspected it. "It's still the same!"

"Weren't you listening to me?"

"Sorry, it's just that…I was very worried about you." Yuuri fidgeted with the hem of his jacket. He looked into Cinderfell's eyes and said, "Are you going to tell me who hit you?"

Cinderfell looked away from Yuuri eyes. "As I told you before, I fell down. That is all!"

Yuuri closed the distance between them. Cinderfell felt that he was getting a little to warm for comfort. He tried to take a step back, but a large tree was in his way. Yuuri spoke up again. "As I said before, I don't like people lying to me. Now tell me who did this to you."

"I…I fell and hit my face. That is the truth," said Cinderfell. At least Yuuri was not scary this time around.

Yuuri remembered something that his mother had once told him. _"Yuu-chan, if you want to know the truth behind a loved one's lie, use a lot of love!" 'Okasan and her statements," _thought Yuuri. He was going to try it.

Yuuri moved closer to Cinderfell. Cinderfell was at the point of trying to climb the tree backwards. Yuuri found it funny and smiled mischievously. Yuuri made his move and kissed the blond's lips. Cinderfell felt he had no other choice but to kiss back. The kiss was chaste as the first one had been. Yuuri, not knowing exactly what he was doing, moved away from Cinderfell's lips and began to kiss his chin slowly moving down to the neck. He was imitating what he saw in television shows or rather soap operas. Yuuri was enjoying himself, and he did not realise that he had wrapped his arms around Cinderfell and vice a versa.

Cinderfell moaned as soon as Yuuri kissed him right below the right ear. That brought Yuuri back to earth and realised what he had intended to do from the start. He whispered into Cinderfell's ear, "So who hit you love."

"Mmm?"

Yuuri whispered again, "Who hit you my love."

"N…no…no one."

"What was that?"

"Mmm…no one."

Yuuri decided on a different tactic. This time he went for the flow blown snog as seen on TV. At first Cinderfell did not know what was going on as Yuuri attempted and failed miserably to french kiss him. His lips had been bumped and almost flattened to death. Teeth almost knocked out. And was it with his tongue? Cinderfell pushed Yuuri away and demanded to know, "What was that?" he asked as he rubbed his bruised lips.

Yuuri was left stupefied. Was that not how they did it on TV? "I…I…I…wanted to kiss you."

"Do you have to be so forceful? Is that how you kiss your girlfriends?"

Yuuri looked down to the ground. He said in his confession, "I have never kissed anyone before. You have been my first. I'm sorry."

Cinderfell looked down also. He did not expect the king to be a virgin at kissing. He figured that they were both in the same situation. Cinderfell confessed himself to the king, "I've never kissed anyone either until you kissed me. I guess neither one of us knows exactly what to do."

Yuuri felt a wave of relief by Cinderfell's confession. Hey, they were both in the same situation. Yuuri looked at Cinderfell and smiled. "We could try again, but this time slowly. You know! Practice makes perfect!" he said hoping that Cinderfell would agree.

Cinderfell agreed 100 percent. Next thing Yuuri knew was Cinderfell lips had latched onto his. The experimented different chaste kisses until they found one that was comfortable for the both of them (meaning, that they were not squashing their noses). After a few minutes they ventured onto to trying a little tongue. From there the kisses started to progress, and after a long while a successful flow blow snog was achieved with out any lip biting and teeth clanging. The end result was a lot of moaning coming from both parties involved. They broke apart for much need air, and smiled at each other while panting.

They looked into each other's eyes and Cinderfell said, "Should we continue practicing?" Yuuri didn't think twice as he went for his partner's lips. They practiced and practiced unaware of the time and oblivious that people were beginning to wonder where the King was.

Conrart had been asked to find the King. He had searched in the King's usual hiding places. His last stop was the secluded area in the garden. As he approached he began to hear some moaning. He looked through the rose brushes and he was treated to a sight. His Majesty had finally grown up. If he didn't stop the pair from kissing soon, it was going to become quite heated.

He made a noise with the bushes. Yuuri and Cinderfell quickly broke apart. Yuuri called out, "Who's there?"

"Your Majesty are you there?" Conrart asked innocently.

"Is that you Conrart?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

Yuuri looked at Cinderfell apologetically, and scratched the back of his head. "I was…showing Cid around the garden. Do you need anything?" Yuuri attempted to look all so innocent.

He approached the guilty looking duo with his usual gentle smile. "Gwendal was wondering where you were. You've been gone for quite some time. You should go back before your guests begin to have ideas."

"Oh…right!" said Yuuri has he straightened his jacket. Cinderfell also straightened himself and picked up his mask from the ground. He went to put it on but was stopped by Yuuri. "Do you have to wear that thing?"

Cinderfell looked towards Conrart. Yuuri understood his gesture and asked Conrart to leave them for a few minutes. Conrart nodded and left.

"Are you going to tell me who hit you?"

"No…I can't tell you!" said Cinderfell. He had let the truth be known.

"Why not?"

"Because…because…if I tell you then I will be in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Yuuri was becoming slightly annoyed. "I can protect you!"

"I don't need your protection. I can defend myself!" said Cinderfell showing his own annoyance.

"Right! Look at your face. You call that protecting yourself? What are you hiding?"

Cinderfell thought for a moment. Maybe it was best to tell him part of the truth. "I lied to you."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere," said Yuuri. "What are the lies?"

"I'm not…a son of a trader. I'm just a lowly servant," Cinderfell looking away from Yuuri. He could not face Yuuri. He knew that the King would be disgusted in kissing a servant.

Yuuri pulled Cinderfell's face back towards him. "And I'm just a lowly baseball player." He kissed Cinderfell on the cheek. Yuuri added, "Never call yourself a servant. You are an assistant. Okay?" Cinderfell nodded. The King was not disgusted. Yuuri then asked, "Did your boss do this to you?" He ran his finger along the scar. Cinderfell nodded. "Who is he?"

DONG! The clock struck one in the morning.

"What time is it?" quickly asked Cinderfell.

"One" answered Yuuri wondering what was so important about the time.

Cinderfell quickly tied his mask on. "I…I'm…I'm sorry I have to go." He began to run back to the ballroom. Yuuri was left stupefied by the sudden change in events. He stood rooted to the spot that Cinderfell had left him for a few seconds. He watched Cinderfell run back to the ballroom. He ran after him.

Cinderfell entered the ballroom and quickly walked through attempting not to be noticed. He made his way to the cloakroom and picked up his cape. He then made a quick dash out to the courtyard. As per his request, Willow had been kept close by. Willow was brought to him, and Cinderfell mounted him.

Yuuri saw Cinderfell exit the ballroom, through the main entrance, just as he was running in. He attempted to quickly make his way through the guests, but one paticular annoying guest stood in his way. "Yuuri, where have you been?" asked Sara.

Yuuri didn't care if he was or was not rude. He blurted out, "Sorry, I have something to attend too" and pushed Sara out of the way not so gently. Yuuri stormed down the corridor that led to the entrance of the castle. He saw Cinderfell mount his horse. He made a mad dash.

Cinderfell was about to signal Willow to go when he felt his right hand being pulled down. He looked and saw Yuuri franticly looking at him. "Yuuri, let me go," he said pushing Yuuri away while pulling his hand out of Yuuri's grasp. He freed himself and kicked Willow hard.

Yuuri was left standing alone in the dust cloud that Willow had made has he galloped away. Yuuri did not understand what had happened. Why did he leave so quickly? Did he say something wrong? Yuuri looked at his hand. He was holding Cinderfell's glove.


	10. Ludwig, Gunter, and a drunk Maou

Cinderfell made Willow gallop hard through the capital in order to arrive at the inn's stables before 01:30. He arrived there at ten minutes before hand. He quietly and stealthily brought Willow into the stables. No one saw or heard anything. Ulrike appeared as soon as he arrived. "How was the ball?" she asked. Even though his eyes showed sadness, his smile was brilliant.

Understanding Cinderfell's expression she said, "I see…you had a wonderful time, but are sad that you had to leave."

"Yes," said Cinderfell with a nod.

"You will have to tell me everything one day, but not now. I need to take you to your room."

"Okay," said Cinderfell, and with a PUFF they vanished from the stables and appeared in the little room.

"I hope no one noticed that I was gone," said Cinderfell.

"The guard outside is asleep, and no one noticed" Ulrike said.

Cinderfell all of a sudden felt a chill and heard clunk. He looked at his clothing and saw it had changed back to his original clothing, bloodstain included, and that his sword had fallen to the ground since nothing was holding it to him. The old blanket that had served as his cape had fallen to the floor also. There was something that had not disappeared. His left hand still had a glove on it. He looked at it questioningly and amazed. "I still have the glove!" he said.

Ulrike was amazed herself. Why did Cinderfell have one glove and not the two? "Where is the other one?" she asked.

"I don't…wait! Yuu...His Majesty tried to stop me from leaving by grabbing my right hand. He must have pulled it off while I was pulling my hand away."

"I see."

"But why do I still have the glove? Wasn't it suppose to vanish like the rest of the clothing?"

"I do not believe that is the case with the gloves."

"Excuse me?"

"I think Yozak gave you those gloves as a keepsake. I believe that they must be one of his pairs."

"So they are real?"

"Yes, and knowing Yozak they are probably enchanted."

"How?"

"I don't know but we shall see eventually. Keep that glove safe and hidden. You might need it one day," said Ulrike. She picked up the old blanket. "I'll take this back to the stable. Sleep now my dear boy, and don't forget to wrap the sword up." She pointed to the rags that were magically lying on the bed.

Cinderfell looked at the rags that Ulrike had pointed out. He turned to her as she started to turn into a star. "When will I see you again?" he asked. He received only a small smile as an answer as she became bright and floated out the window.

He stored the glove in his pocket, and began to wrap the sword back up. Once he was finished he returned the sword back to the bench. He went to the bed and lay down. He stared up to the ceiling remembering the night. He touched his lips recalling every kiss Yuuri had placed on them. He recalled every kiss he had returned, every touch, and every sound. A warm feeling overcame him as he recalled Yuuri's body touching his. Slowly he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips.

Yuuri stared at the glove in his hand. He could not comprehend what had just happened.

"Your Majesty!" yelled a soldier that had brought Willow to Cinderfell. He had attempted to obtain His Majesty's attention for a few seconds.

Yuuri was brought out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

"Sir, should we go after him?"

"Um…Um…" Yuuri was uncertain of what to do. If he gave the order to have Cid followed, it could be possible that Cid would become upset and maybe cause more trouble for him with his boss. If he did not have him followed and brought back to the castle, he might never see him again. Then again if Cid's boss saw that castle soldiers had followed him, then he could get into even more trouble. What to do?

"Let him go!" said Yuuri. That last thing he wanted was for Cid to be injured again. He would look for him. One way or another he would find Cid and bring him back! Yuuri turned and made his way back to the ballroom.

Why did he leave so suddenly? His heart ached and cried. Everything was fine. They were in the garden kissing, Conrart showed up, he asked Conrart to leave them for a minute, the clock struck 1 am, and…and…Cid freaked out when the clock struck 1. Did that mean that Cid had to return to where he was staying or lived before a specific time. Did he need to be there before his boss found out that he had attended the ball? That had to be it.

Conrart saw Yuuri walking back into the ballroom. "Your Majesty" he called out. Nothing. "Your Majesty?" Nothing. "Yuuri" he said gently as he placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Conrad, sorry."

"I saw Cid leaving the ballroom, and then I saw you chasing after him. Did something happen?"

"He left!"

"Why did he leave?" Conrart asked. Why would Cid all of the sudden leave without saying goodbye? He seemed far more polite than that. Did Yuuri say something inappropriate?

"I don't know. The clock struck 1:00 and then he said he had to go. He just ran out with no further explanations," said Yuuri sadly. Conrart could hear the pain in Yuuri's voice.

"Do you want me to chase him down?"

"No! At least not tonight."

"May I ask why?"

"I think that if we go chasing after him, he may be hurt again," said Yuuri.

"Who would hurt him?"

"His boss."

"His boss?"

"Yes, the one that caused the injury to his face."

"I see, he told you how he was hurt."

"Yes. I think it's best to leave it for tonight. We'll discuss our options in the morning. Anyway I have his glove!" Yuuri gave Conrart a week yet hopeful smile as he held the glove in his hand. Yuuri thought of something else. "Conrart, if anyone asks about Cid, just tell them that he had to leave because he had an urgent message. Okay?"

"Alright Yuuri. Let's go back to the ball." Conrart understood Yuuri's line of thinking. Cid's master could be attending the ball.

As they entered the ballroom, Yuuri put on his bright, charming, and goofy smile. He had become a master of hiding his feelings behind that smile. Only those close to him could tell that he was forcing the smile.

Rumours had started among the guests as soon as they saw His Majesty running through the ballroom after the blond beauty. Had His Majesty proposed something indecent? Had Mr. Fellow Cid Fellow tried to seduce His Majesty and it failed? Most rumours were squashed as soon as the word went around that Mr. Cid Fellow had received an urgent message from his family and had to return home. His Majesty had run after him seeing the state he was in. It was so like His Majesty to care so much for his subjects.

Yuuri and Conrart had effectively spread the rumours.

Stofel had observed how Yuuri had run after Cinderfell after pushing Sara aside. In his opinion Sara had not done enough to receive the King's attention. He needed for his precious son to become close to His Majesty if he wanted the Maou's power. Stofel had worked long and hard. He had had patience throughout the years. He had groomed Sara to be the perfect consort for the Maou, but now an intruding brat had appeared at the ball. His Majesty had given him all his attention. Even though, after the polka, His Majesty dragged Sara with him, Stofel could see that the Maou's attention was on the blond brat. To make matters worse, the Maou had eventually disappeared for a long while with said brat.

Stofel had begun to question the King's absence with the other guest. He had even gone as far as to suggest to the other nobles to search for His Majesty. Luck had finally come to him, when he saw the blond pestilence leave, and the King run after him. Stofel thus began a rumour that the blond had insulted the King, and the King was going to give him his justice. Unfortunately the King had returned and explained that Mr. Fellow had received an urgent message from his home. No matter, at least the intruder was finally gone. It was time for Sara to make his move on the King.

Sara, being the good boy he was in his father's eyes, had already approached Yuuri. He and His Majesty were talking animatedly. They both walked around the ballroom talking to several guests and nobles. They arrived at the beverage station and began drinking wine. Sara sipped his wine while Yuuri gulped the first one down and took another. They moved on to talk to some more of the guests. Yuuri at one point even suggested dancing, but Sara declined. Sara was doing a fine job keeping the King to himself. He managed to elegantly impede all the ladies and gentlemen, which came forth, from stealing the Maou from him. Stofel watched all this from the distance quite pleased. Stofel diverted his attention to Gunter.

Gunter, being the social butterfly that he was, had socialised with almost everyone. The only person that he had not had a chance to talk to was Lord Ludwig von Christ. Gunter knew of Ludwig from talks with fellow scholars. He also knew that Lord von Christ, head of the Christ territory and therefore one of the ten nobles, was His Majesty most loyal Tutor. Lord Ludwig von Christ was an elderly gentleman who had no children and whose loving wife had passed away many years ago because of sorrow. Gunter remembered hearing that Lord von Christ's only child had died only a few days after birth. Ludwig von Christ wanted to retire, but had not done so because he was not sure to whom he would leave the running of the Christ territory too.

Gunter approached Ludwig. Lord Ludwig von Christ was a tall thin man who in his younger years must have been exceedingly beautiful. His long white hair flowed down his back gracefully. For the evening he had opted to wear a pale blue outfit instead of his usual white. He wore thin rimmed square glasses that sat elegantly on the bridge of his long thin nose. He was watching His Most Beloved, Majestic, Wonderful, All Loving Majesty talk with several of the guest when Gunter approached him.

"Lord von Christ?" said Gunter. The noble turned to Gunter and smiled. "I know that we have not been formally introduced, but I would like to take this opportunity to do so if I may."

Ludwig looked at the man in front of him. They stood at the same height eye to eye. What a charming and polite young man thought Ludwig. "Well of course you may my young friend."

"I am Gunter von Spitzweg and it is a pleasure to meet you finally my Lord." Gunter bowed at the man.

"The pleasure is all mine. I do believe I have heard of you. You are like me a scholar! Is that correct?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," said Gunter all so ever pleased. "I have read your latest theories on how to predicted any danger that may befall our most precious and handsome king!"

"You have? Oh my, Lord von Voltaire told me that no one would take me seriously!"

"But of course people will take you seriously! How dare Lord von Voltaire say such a thing," said Gunter indignantly!

"Shall we go to him and prove him wrong?"

"Yes, yes," wailed Gunter. And so Gunter von Spitzweg and Lord Ludwig von Christ became best of friends to Gwendal's headache. Gwendal had now to deal with two wailing men, and a red head menace during the ball. Luckily the red head menace had found a victim and had disappeared with it to her lab.

Stofel watched Gunter from a distance, and thought to himself that it was time to send Gunter on another long journey.

Unbeknownst or observed by anyone, another pair of eyes had observed Gunter and Ludwig. The eyes were black as midnight, kind looking, and did not have an expression that they were ever observant - but they were. Yuuri had taken quick glances towards Gunter and Ludwig. He had become interested in the duo, not because they were chatting away, but by how they look so similar and gestured almost identically. Yuuri then looked at Stofel and Sara. He did not see any resemblance between Gunter and Stofel nor with Sara. But, the more he looked at Gunter and Ludwig, the more he thought that they could have been father and son. It was odd indeed. Oh well, tonight he had to think of other things far more important (eg: Cid Fellow), and he filed that thought in the back of his mind for latter referencing.

And so, the gaiety of the ball continued to the early hours of the morning. The guests began to leave. The ones that stayed to the last were the ones who hung around the beverage station or as it become to be know 'The Bar!' Yuuri was standing (well leaning) next to Sara. Sara had had just a couple glasses of wine compared to Yuuri's barrel. Sara took advantage of the situation. He whispered into Yuuri's ear, "Slap my left cheek."

"Uh?"

He whispered, "Why don't you slap my left cheek? I know that you want to slap someone's left cheek eventually. So why not slap mine?"

Yuuri looked at Sara through eyes blurry eyes. Now why would he want to slap that face? He leaned forward and inspected Sara's eyes. That face did not have green eyes. Nope! Nooooo greeeeen eyyyyyeesss! That made no sense at all. Yuuri came to the general conclusion in his fogged up mind that that face was not Cid's. No indeed! No! Nope! That was not his Cid!

Yuuri lifted his right hand, and waved his index finger in front of Sara's face saying in a drunken stupor, "Yyyyouuu are not...Cid!" He almost fell forward if it was not for Conrart holding him at the last second. Yuuri's right hand missed Sara's left cheek by millimetres landing on his left shoulder.

"Your Majesty it's time to retire," said Conrart while holding a gelatinised Yuuri.

"CONRAAAAAAAAD!" said Yuuri quite happy. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes Yuuri, I had fun!"

"Me tooooooooo! Let's dance!" Yuuri tried to free himself from Conrart. Conrart did not let go. He had seen Gwendal motion him to remove Yuuri from the ballroom.

Gwendal overheard Yuuri's slurry talk. His left eye twitched. He was currently engaged in a conversation with the flighty twins (a.k.a. Gunter and Ludwig). Now he had to see his King completely drunk. Thank Shinou that Conrart was dealing with the boy king. He motioned Conrart to take the Yuuri out of the ballroom and into bed before Yuuri did anything foolish. How did Yuuri become so drunk?

Conrart fought with Yuuri stopping him from going to the dance floor. "Yuuri the guests are leaving, and the ball is over. It's time for bed."

"I don't want to go to bed! I want to dance with Cid!" Yuuri protested.

Conrart came up with a Yuurish idea. "If you go to sleep, then you can dream of dancing with Cid."

Yuuri opened his mouth and closed it several times. He looked like a gaping sea bass. "Excellent idea!" he said. "GOOD NIGHT ALL!" he yelled happily, and waved his hand to all as he zig-zagged out of the ballroom. Conrart loyally followed. He had to make sure Yuuri reached his room.

After a short while Conrart returned to the ballroom. He himself was going to retire for the night but not first without speaking with Gwendal. When he reached Gwendal, Stofel, Sara, and Gunter were saying their goodbyes.

"Good night Conrart it was good to see you again," said Stofel.

"Likewise uncle, good night Gunter, Sara," replied Conrart with his usual gentle smile. Hidden behind that smile were several questions. Did Stofel just wish him a good night? That was unusual. Stofel never directed a word towards him since he had an aversion to humans and half humans. What was Stofel up too?

The von Spitzweg family made their exit.

Gwendal also caught on. He looked at Conrart and asked, "What do you think he's up too?"

"Who've noticed?!"

"Way to polite, even with you."

"He made sure that Sara was always hanging around Yuuri."

"I noticed. And, what was that at the end? The kid almost slapped him!"

"I watched Yuuri and Sara, and Sara kept placing wine glasses in Yuuri's hand."

"Are you saying that Sara made him drunk? Therefore Yuuri would accidentally slap him?" Gwendal thought of the implications that would have had.

"It's a possibility," said Conrart.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Stofel put him up to it."

"I don't think Stofel had anything to do with it directly. As mother says, Sara is a sly one!"

In the von Spitzweg carriage one man was falling asleep and two men sat quietly until one of them mumbled to himself, "I should have moved my head."

"What was that Sara?" asked Stofel in a whisper. He didn't want Gunter to wake up.

Sara whispered back, "I said I should have moved my face to meet his hand."

"Did you purposely make the Maou drunk so he would slap you?" asked Stofel.

"Yes! And if I had just moved a bit and that Conrart had not held him, I'm sure he would have slapped me!" Sara was upset with himself, and even more upset and disgusted with Conrart.

"It was a good plan and a good try. We'll discuss our next step in private." Stofel motioned towards Gunter. He knew that Gunter would not approve of any plan that involved Sara and Yuuri.

Yurri had returned to his room, changed into his blue pyjamas, and went to bed all with some help from his godfather Conrart. He fell asleep immediately. He started to have a simple dream involving a certain blond with green eyes. A faint smile graced his face. As the night wore on, he stretched his arm out looking for something or someone and mumbled a named in his sleep, "Wolfram."

At the other side of the city, a certain blond mumbled, "Yuuri."

* * *

I want to thank everyone for the great reviews.

I have decided to finish this story first. There are only 2 to 4 chapters left. I really want to wrap this story up, and I could do it in one long chapter. BUT, It would not be fair to the characters in the story nor to my readers.

I will try to update the Diary soon.

Merle


	11. Pain!

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes. His mouth was dry. He felt dehydrated as if he had been walking for days in a desert without any water. His head throbbed. He was sure that a thousand stampeding horses were galloping in his brain running away from a full pledge category five typhoon. He groaned. The pain…oh the pain! His head was not splitting in two but into a thousand pieces. Why did his head hurt so much? He didn't remember drinking that much. Actually he remembered drinking one glass of wine in one long gulp and then sipping off a second one all night. He tried to remember anything after that the first glass. It was all one big gigantic blur. How did he even get to bed?

After crawling out of bed on all fours, dragging himself to the wardrobe, changing into his everyday black uniform, found Cid's glove of the dresser, placed it in his pocket, and somehow managing to stand up straight, Yuuri made is way to the dinning room for breakfast. He opened the door of the dinning room and was greeted by a jovial "GOOD AFTERNOON YOUR MAJESTY!" compliments Celi, Conrart, and Gwendal. Yuuri groaned in response. How dared they be so damn cheerful! Damn sadists! He walked over to his chair, sat down, and quickly drank several glasses of water.

"I'm glad you could join us for lunch Your Majesty" said Gwendal while a maid placed a nice steamy bowl of strong smelling smoked haddock chowder. Yuuri took one whiff of the chowder and became nauseated.

"Lunch?" Yuuri looked around the room and out the window. The sun he noticed was high in the sky. "What time is it?"

"It's past lunch time Your Majesty" replied Conrart.

"We have already finished our lunch. Your late!" said Gwendal.

"Uh…I'm sorry for making you wait for me" apologised Yuuri. He looked at the maid, "Can you bring me some thing light please?" The maid nodded, "Yes sire" and took the ever so lovely smelling chowder away.

"Actually, we did not wait for you. We figured you were going to sleep till tomorrow" said Conrart.

"Why would I sleep till tomorrow?"

"With the amount of wine you had last night, I'm surprised that you didn't drown in it."

"I did not drink that much!" protested Yuuri. Celi, Conrart, and Gwendal each raised one of their eyebrows at him.

"Yuuri dear you drank quite a bit" said Celi.

"I…I don't remember drinking that much. I had one glass after Cid left, and then I sipped out of a second glass the rest of the night."

"Well that second glass must have kept on refilling it's self then" said Gwendal.

Celi then snorted, "I would not put it past Saralegui to have kept you glass full."

"He would not do that!"

"Oh really?" huffed Celi and added, "He was probably trying to get you drunk so you would slap him."

"Oh, give me a break. Do you really want me to believe that?"

"Yuuri" said Conrart, "you almost did slap him."

"If it wasn't for Conrart you would have slapped him across the left cheek with your right hand" added Gwendal.

Yuuri looked at his three companions in utter disbelief. He had almost slapped Sara into an engagement. "I don't…I don't remember that. How embarrassing for him if I had done that."

"Emabarrassing? Yuuri how naïve can you be?" asked Celi.

"Yes embarrassing. He would have said no of course," said Yuuri was trying to convince himself.

Celi looked at him while shaking her head. "YOUR MAJESTY! Saralegui is power hungry, a snake, sly, and cunning. He will do anything to have you marry him! And that includes GETTING YOU DRUNK!" She pointed her finger at Yuuri at her last statement.

Yuuri's temper rose. "So is that what your professional opinion of Sara?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes it is!"

"OH? Will what is your professional opinion of Cid?"

Celi smiled and crossed her arms and proudly proclaimed, "I want to adopt him!" _'Take that you naïve Maou!'_ she thought.

Gwendal and Conrart both looked at their mother. She still had the lame brain idea of adopting an adult.

Yuuri was left with his mouth wide open. He had no response to that. She wanted to adopt Cid! How could he ever have a retort for that? He cleared his throat. "Talking about Cid, I need to find him as soon as possible."

"I was waiting for you to wake up and give the command Your Majesty. I'll have my men start looking for him today," said Conrart.

Conrart was rising from his chair when Gwendal said, "Conrart wait." He looked at Yuuri. "Your Majesty may I ask what your intentions are towards Mr. Fellow?"

Celi answered for Yuuri. "He's in love with him of course! Gwendal you can be so dense!"

Gwendal's left eye twitched. "Your Majesty if you have feelings for Mr. Fellow I suggest that you put them aside and let Mr. Fellow be."

"What? Why would I do that?" Yuuri could not believe what Gwendal had suggested.

"Your Majesty must think of your position," said Gwendal.

"Exactly what do you mean?"

"Your position as Maou. You are expected…actually required to marry a noble." Gwendal rubbed his temples, as he knew that Yuuri was about to burst - and he did!

Yuuri quickly stood up, the chair fell back with a loud bang, and he slammed both of his fists on the table making it rattle. The aura around him was turning dark blue.

"I WILL MARRY WHO EVER THE HELL I LIKE! IF I DECIDE THAT I WANT TO MARRY CID - I WILL! NOT YOU, NOT CONRART, NOT ANY STUPID NOBLE, OR ANY STUPID LAW IS GOING TO STOP ME! GOT THAT! CONRART FIND CID NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" He was huffing and puffing.

Conrart quickly rose from his chair and made is way to the door. "CONRART" Yuuri called out as he steadied himself, "make sure your men ask discreetly. I don't want Cid to be hurt again! Understood?"

"Yes Your Majesty," replied Conrart. He put his hand on the door handle and heard Gwendal ask, "What do you mean hurt again Your Majesty?"

"If I may explain Your Majesty," said Conrart to Yuuri. Yuuri nodded back the dark aura lingering around him. "Mr. Fellow was beaten by his master when he found out the Mr. Fellow had intentions of coming to the ball. His face was badly injured. We believe that his lord or lady was attending the ball last night."

"Isn't Mr. Fellow a trader?"

"No, he's a servant," replied Yuuri. "And before you say anything Gwendal…I gave him a royal command to attend the ball."

"You say he was beaten?" asked Celi.

"Yes. He almost lost his right eye," said Conrart.

"The poor boy!" Celi's heart hurt when she heard what Conrart said.

Gwendal was a firm believer that no one should be mistreated. He hated any type of corporal punishment. He especially hated the fact that Cid, who was cute and adorable, had been beaten. He, Gwendal von Voltaire would not allow any more harm to come to Mr. Cid Fellow. "I will have some of my men look for him also."

"Thank you Gwendal," said Yuuri as the aura disappeared.

"Yuuri, how did Cid arrive here?" asked Gwendal.

"He rode a horse," replied Yuuri as he picked up his chair and sat back down. He was calmer now that Gwendal had offered to help.

"He had a horse." Gwendal nodded the answer back to himself. There were thousands of horses out there and Cid had arrived in one of them. "What kind of horse was it?"

Yuuri scratched the back of his head in thought. "What kind of horse? Uuuuuuuu…"

Gwendal shook is head. "What colour was it?"

"aaaa…WHITE!"

Gwendal put his head in the palms of his hands. That narrowed it down to a couple of thousand horses within the city limits. "Did you notice any distinguishing marks on it?"

Yuuri looked up at the ceiling thinking. He placed his index finger on his mouth in deep thought said, "Mmmmm…Nope! I don't think so." Yuuri had not noticed the horse since all his concern had been on Cid.

Gwendal rose from his chair while mumbling, "Hopeless." Celi heard him and giggled. Gwendal walked over to Conrart and said, "I'll ask the stable hands about the horse, and send my men looking for it." Both men left the room.

The service door opened and the maid brought Yuuri his light (bland) meal. It consisted of a poached fish and boiled potatoes. The meal had been ready for a while, but the maid waited behind the door while the Maou had gone off on his tantrum. Also, she wanted to hear about Mr. Cid Fellow. Finally it looked like the Maou was interested in somebody. The 'Love Lottery' was going to get juicy.

Yuuri looked at his food. He was hungry but an ill feeling over came him. He took a few bites and sipped some water. He placed his hand in his pocket and took the glove out. An overwhelming desire to cry overcame him, and started to cry. He felt desperation and pain. Celi took noticed and ran to Yuuri's side. "Yuuri what's wrong?" she asked.

Between sobs Yuuri said, "It's Cid. Something is wrong."

And, Celi hugged him tightly. She too wanted to cry.

Gwendal went to the stables and found out that the horse that Cid had ridden in was indeed white. BUT, it was not any ordinary white horse. According to the stable hands it was the most magnificent stallion they had ever seen. It was tall, young, and physically perfect. It did not have a single blemish on its brilliant white coat. Its mane and tail were both extremely long and they looked like they were made out of silver. The mane, as will as the coat, was incredibly soft and smooth. With that information Gwendal knew that the horse would be easily found. He gave the order to his men to find the horse, and once found to bring it the castle along with his owner. He told them that he wanted to talk to the owner of possibly purchasing the stallion or breeding with it.

Conrart gave a detail description of Cinderfell to his men. He told them to be discreet when asking for him and not to ask for him by his name. If anyone was to inquire why they were looking for him, it was because Conrart had seen him drop something in town and wanted to return it to him. Conrart had thought he might have seen him at the ball, but had not. So now he was looking for him. They were not to mention the scar on his face just in case someone volunteered to be person they were looking for.

*

Cinderfell had been awake for the entire morning. He was hungry and thirsty. He sat on the window sill overlooking the rooftops of the buildings of the city. If he had been a painter, he thought, he would have liked to paint the scenery. The sun glistened gold on the tiles the roofs. The shadows cast by the spires and the turrets made the scenery peaceful. A few birds gracefully flew over the roofs. The whole scenery was beautiful.

He figured it was about mid-day when he heard the door unlock. He continued to look out the window afraid of who was going to enter the room. He mentally sighed in relief when he heard Gunter's voice call out to him. "Cinderfell." He turned to look at Gunter. Gunter looked serious and had an expression of not having to many friends, but yet was carrying a small plate of food and a glass of water. "Hello Gunter," said Cinderfell.

Gunter entered the room. He noticed that there were some drops of dried up blood in the floor. He looked at Cinderfell's face and noticed that the cut under his eye and the bruising were healing. Cinderfell's lips did not look like they had been cut also. He wondered how he had healed so quickly, but that was not his concern right now. He had another pressing matter to discuss and place the food on the bench. "I wanted to talk to you before father came up," he said. He walked to the bed and sat on it. "I want to know the truth," said Gunter.

"Alright," said Cinderfell. How much of the truth he was going to tell deepened on Gunter's question.

"Did you steel the clothing?" asked Gunter directly.

"No!" responded Cinderfell bluntly.

"Alright, then how did you obtain it? I didn't give you enough money to purchase it."

Cinderfell looked Gunter. Should he tell him the Great One had given it to him? He ran his fingers through his hair and remembered the Sage. "I lied to you when I told you about my hair getting caught in a branch during the storm."

"Oh?"

"Actually I was offered a lot of money for my ponytail by one of the shop keepers. He said that my hair was long, strong, and of good quality. So I traded it for the clothing."

Gunter looked at Cinderfell. That explained why is long ponytail had disappeared. "Why didn't you tell us this last night!"

"Do you think Stofel and Sara would have believed me?"

"No! You're right. You should have told me the truth from the beginning Cinderfell," said Gunter. He was relieved that Cinderfell was not a thief.

"What would you have done if I had? Run off and tell your father?"

"Absolutely not! I would have helped you!" said Gunter sincerely.

Cinderfell found that hard to swallow. "Really? You would have helped me go to the ball?"

Gunter smiled back at Cinderfell with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I would have. I would have loved to see Sara squirm when I told him that I brought you along."

"Your father would have had a fit!" Cinderfell looked down apologetically. "I'm sorry for not trusting you. You have always helped me out, and have never really trusted you. I'm sorry!"

Gunter looked at Cinderfell and said, "Well maybe I should have showed you more respect than I do. I'll go down, speak to father, and see that he doesn't punish you, and eat what I brought you."

"Thank you Gunter," replied Cinderfell. He was happy that someone was looking out for him. Maybe he could trust Gunter.

Gunter left the room. He looked at the guard and hand him some gold coins as a pay off. "Not a word to anyone," he told the guard. The guard nodded in agreement.

Gunter found his father and Sara in the dinning room. They were finishing their lunch. "Father, I would like to speak to you about Cinderfell."

"We can talk about that thieving brat later. I'm going up to deal with him now," said Stofel has he rose from his chair.

"I would like to talk about him now," said Gunter with a slight tone of defiance in his voice.

Stofel looked at Gunter. "Would you like to talk about him now? You'll have to wait until I feel like talking about him." Stofel began to walk away, but Gunter stood his ground and grabbed Stofel by the arm. "Let me go Gunter if you know what's good for you," said Stofel and pushed Gunter away. Gunter stumbled backwards. He attempted to grab Stofel's arm again, but his hand was swatted away by Sara.

"Let it be Gunter if you know what's good for you," hissed Sara as he stood in front of Gunter. Stofel exited the dinning room.

"Get out of my way brat," said Gunter taking a step forward.

Sara stood his ground and shook his head, "You don't want the same fate as Cinderfell."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just wait and see," said Sara singsonging. Gunter tried to push Sara out of the way, but Sara kept blocking him. After a minute Gunter managed to finally evade Sara and ran up the stairs.

When Gunter arrived at the top floor one of Stofel's soldier's stopped him from advancing any further. He heard a yell loud bang coming from Cinderfell's room. It sounded as if someone had been thrown against a wall. Gunter tried to get past the guard, but the guard would not budge. After a couple of minutes of silence, Stofel exited the room with the rest of his soldiers. He led them down the hall. Two of the soldiers were carrying a trunk. Gunter eyes widened in very. "Father were is Cinderfell?" he asked. Stofel nodded towards the trunk.

"Release him!" demanded Gunter.

"He's my servant. I will do with him what I like," snapped back Stofel.

Gunter snapped back, "Then I'll take full responsibility for him!"

"You dare defy me?"

"Yes!"

Stofel looked at Gunter in pure anger. Never had Gunter gone against his wishes. It was time to get rid of Gunter! "We will talk about this later. If you wish to take responsibility, then I suggest you pay for the damage to the room." He pushed Gunter out of his way and Gunter almost fell down the stairs. His only saving grace was that he held tightly to the banister.

Once the procession had passed Gunter on the stairs, he ran to the room to survey the damage. On the wall next to the bench was a hole that appeared to be the size of someone's head. The plate and the glass lay broken on the floor. One of the chards of the plate seemed to have blood on it. Gunter's anger rose. How could his father do such a thing to Cinderfell, or for that fact to anyone? He sat down on the bench. He needed to calm himself down. He knew that if he did anything rash the consequences could be worse for Cinderfell. Why did his father hate Cinderfell so much?

He had two options. The first one was to report his father to the authorities for mistreatment of the hired help. If he did that his father and family would be disgraced. Also, would anyone believe that one of the ten nobles could be so cruel? To make maters worse would any authority arrest his father?

His second option was to protect and care for Cinderfell. He had to make sure that the boy was well. What were the extent of his injuries? He had to get him out of that trunk. He had to make sure that he was okay.

He made is decision. Cinderfell's well being came first. He was going to protect the lad, heal him, and then help him escape Stofel. He would find Cinderfell another job as soon as they returned home. He would give him letters of reference. Then a thought came to him. What if he could find a job for Cinderfell at Blood Pledge Castle? Surely they could always use an extra hand. He would right a letter to his friend Lord von Christ, but not right now. He had to make sure Cinderfell was all right. He was about to leave when he noticed that the sword was still on the bench. He picked it up and took it with him.

Two of Gwendal's soldiers in green entered the Goosehead Inn. They went to the registration desk and inquired about a white horse. They were told that there was a white horse and pointed out the window. A stable hand was bringing Willow to the front of the inn along side the von Spitzweg carriage. The two soldiers shook their heads. That was not the horse they were looking for.

They were about to leave when one of Conrart's soldiers in brown entered. Conrart's soldier held the door open to let Stofel's men that were carrying a trunk out. The two green soldiers informed the brown soldier that the horse they were looking for was not at the inn. Conrart's man went to the desk and inquired about the young man he was looking for.

"Golden hair and porcelain skin you say?" said the innkeeper.

"Yes, is there someone here that fits that description?"

"There might be. There is one that…no he has ashy blond hair. Then there is Little Lord Snot. He is…oh look here he comes." Sara was walking towards the exit. The innkeeper waved for him to come over.

"Can I help you with something?" sneered Sara. He did not like to be called over like a commoner.

"Yes my lord. This gentlemen is looking for someone that fits your description."

Sara turned to the soldier. "May I help you," said Sara.

The soldier looked at Sara. That was not the person he was looking for. He had no scar and was wearing glass. Plus his hair was long and straight. "I'm sorry Your Excellency for the interruption. You are not the person that Lord Weller is looking for. I apologise for the inconvenience. Good day." The soldier turned and left.

"Well that was rude," said Sara as he turned to the innkeeper. "Who is he looking for?"

The innkeeper replied, "It looks like some young man dropped something and Lord Weller found it, He wants to return what ever it is to the young man."

"And why did you call me over?"

"Your Excellency fits the description."

"I see," said Sara.

At that moment a friendless Gunter arrived at the desk. He pushed Sara out of the way. Sara was about to yell and push back, but he saw Gunter's facial expression. He decided to back away. Gunter face always sparkled dreamingly as if he was in another world. Always calm. The expression on his face at the moment in time was that of a person about to commit murder. It showed hate and mercilessness. Sara had never seen Gunter like that and thought better not to be in Gunter's way. He backed off.

Sara met his father outside next to the carriage, and they both climbed in. They waited for a few minutes for Gunter to show up. Gunter finally arrived, but he did not go into the carriage. He opened the door and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Were is Cinderfell," he demanded.

Stofel sneered at Gunter and pointed to the top of the carriage.

"Bring him down immediately!" growled Gunter. He partially pulled his sword out.

"Are you threating me? Your own father?" said Stofel.

"What do you think My Lord?" The blade came out a little further.

Stofel knew that he was no match for Gunter. Gunter was the best swordsman after Conrart. There was no chance that he or any of his men could take down Gunter. "Get in the carriage Gunter. I'll let you see the brat once we are out of the city."

"No NOW!"

"Let's not cause a scene Gunter. Be rational!"

Gunter thought about it. He sheathed his sword. "He is released as soon as we are out of the city," he said and entered the carriage.

The carriage drove away.

* * *

Hello everyone. Sorry for the extreamly long wait on this story. I did something really, really, and I mean REALLY STUPID! I cleaned up my drives and deleted Cinderfell completely. I cried for 2 days. I had it all done! STUPID STUPID ME! :(


	12. I'm your friend

The von Spitzweg carriage lazily moved down the road away from the capital city. The mood inside the carriage was an open bottle of nitro-glycerine about to be toppled over. One wrong move, one little bump, the tiniest sway of the carriage could topple it and ignite the tension inside the carriage. Gunter sat in front of Stofel, and they both glared at each other. Sara not wanting to be involved sat quietly in a corner on his father's side. He tried to remain hidden in the carriage's shadows.

Stofel did not know what exactly had gotten into Gunter. Gunter had never defied him. He had never threatened him with his sword nor talked back to him in anger. Stofel knew that after so many years he was finally losing his hold on Gunter. Gunter was beginning to question him, and he did not like that one single bit. Maybe he had spoiled Gunter. He had let Gunter go on long journeys around the world. Maybe he should have held him back. Maybe if he had held him back, Gunter might have rebelled against him sooner. Stofel did not know what the answer was. All he knew was that Gunter was rebelling. He needed to take quick action before Cinderfell followed in Gunter's footsteps. Gunter could very well ruin his careful planning. All the elements were in place. He had not thought Gunter would turn on him, and now he had to diffuse the situation and fast.

Gunter sat in the carriage. He recalled all the conversations he had had with the people that had attended the ball. He had heard about the Maou's compassion and opinions. He heard how the Maou had begun to change his people's views. He saw how the people respected one other either be demon, human, or half human half demon. He saw that the people around treated each other courtesy. The Maou had a great benevolent heart and believed that everyone was equal. During the ball, he had noticed how the Maou had talked to everyone in a friendly manner, and the only thing he had required from everyone was they talk to him as an equal. There was no pomp and circumstance with the Maou.

Gunter at the end of the ball had fallen in love with the Maou's idealism, and also with the Maou. (He was so adorable.) Gunter had decided to fallow the Maou's example. He would no longer let injustice be done. He would start with Cinderfell, which he always believed had been mistreated. He was going to end it, and he was ending Cinderfell's mistreatment as of that day. He felt guilty that he had never done anything before. He should have done something a long time ago. It was never too late to right a wrong.

Gunter looked out the carriage. They were far beyond the city walls. He tapped the roof of the carriage to stop. The carriage did not stop. He stuck his head out the window and yelled, "STOP THIS CARRIAGE NOW!"

"I GIVE THE ORDERS HERE!" barked Stofel.

"THEN STOP IT NOW!" Gunter yelled back at him.

Stofel gritted his teeth. "STOP THE CARRIAGE!"

The driver did as he was told and the carriage stopped. Gunter jumped out. He pointed to the soldiers riding on horse back behind the carriage. "You two bring down the trunk that has Cinderfell in it!" The soldiers did not obey. They only obeyed Stofel. Gunter, knowing that he was not going to be obeyed, looked back inside the carriage at Stofel. He shot a death glare a Stofel. Not moving from his comfortable seat in the carriage Stofel yelled out, "Do as he says!"

The soldiers climbed the carriage and untied the trunk. They brought it down and placed on the ground next to Gunter. Gunter knelt to open the trunk.

Inside the carriage Stofel thought about leaving Gunter and trunk on the side of the road, but he thought it over. It would only bring more complications. Gunter was strong enough to take Cinderfell back to the city. Questions would be asked, and he did not want that. He waited inside for Gunter.

Gunter opened the trunk. The first thing he felt was the heat coming out of it. The trunk had been basking in the sun on top of the carriage. He looked inside and what he saw made his stomach churn and bring tears to his lavender eyes.

Cinderfell was lying on his left side, unconscious, and covered by his cloak. Gunter gently pulled the cloak away. There was a deep fresh cut to his the right side of his forehead. Where is head laid was a small pool of dry blood, but the blood did not come from his forehead. Instead it came from the back of his head. His hair in that area was matted and caked with blood.

Gunter could not ascertain whether he was alive or dead. He reached in and touched Cinderfell gently on the right hand. The hand felt hot. He then touched Cinderfell's forehead, and it too felt hot. He noticed that Cinderfell was breathing was light.

Gunter had learned to do a little bit of healing magic. He placed his hand over the back of Cinderfell's head and a soft warm yellow glow went from his hand to the head. He did this for a few minutes and then he slightly healed the cut on to the forehead. He could do no further since he was not well versed in the art of healing. Gunter placed his arms under Cinderfell and raised him out of the trunk. He had not thought that Cinderfell could be heavy. He was. Although Cinderfell was not too tall and was thin, he weighed quite a bit because he was all well toned muscle. There was no fat on Cinderfell. Gunter cradled him in his arms while he sat on the ground. "Get me some water," he said to one of the soldiers.

The soldier brought a flask of water over to Gunter. Gunter took it with one hand while still cradling Cinderfell. With his teeth Gunter pulled the stopper out. He brought the flask up to Cinderfell's mouth and tried to have Cinderfell drink some water. Cinderfell did not respond. Gunter tried a few more times while whispering in Cinderfell's ear, "Drink some water Cinderfell," and "I'm here and I promise that I won't let anything else happen to you." Still Cinderfell did not respond. He needed to get Cinderfell into the shade and wake him up. The longer Cinderfell stayed unconscious the worse his condition would be.

Gunter lifted Cinderfell in his arms and stood up. He was about to place Cinderfell inside the carriage when Stofel stopped him. "You are not bringing him in here! I have allowed you to take him out of the trunk, but that is it. He is not going to pollute the inside of my carriage with his filth!"

Gunter looked at his father and said, "I don't know who you are anymore. The truth is I've never known who you really are! How can you be so cruel?!"

"He's a thief! He should be hanged! I'm showing him mercy by not hanging him myself!"

"He's no thief! And you call this mercy?"

"Yes!" spat Stofel. Gunter moved forward towards the carriage entrance. "I said that he is not entering! You have two options: place him in the trunk again or ride with him on that old white horse!"

Gunter did not think twice and said to the soldiers, "Remove the satchels from Willow. I'll ride Willow with Cinderfell."

The soldiers did as Gunter ordered. Once the satchels and trunk were placed on top of the carriage, the carriage began to move along the road again. Gunter wearing a long white cloak rode Willow with Cinderfell tightly wrapped in his arms. He covered Cinderfell with cloak to protect him from the elements. It was to be a long journey home.

They stayed at inns along the road overnight. Gunter took Cinderfell to his room and took care of him there. If anyone questioned why Cinderfell was hurt, the answer given was that he had fallen off his horse - nothing more and nothing less.

On the second night Cinderfell regain consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly. Everything was dark and blurry as he looked around. He tried to focus on the first thing he saw. It was Gunter smiling at him gently. "Gunter?" he whispered.

"Hello Cinderfell," said Gunter. He brushed Cinderfell's bangs away from his forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty."

Gunter quickly picked up a glass of water off the nightstand. He placed one hand on the back Cinderfell's head and helped him raise his head to the glass. Cinderfell drank the water. Once he finished Gunter lowered him back onto the pillow. In a whisper Cinderfell asked, "Where am I?"

"We're at an inn in Vagen. I rented a room for the both of us," said Gunter. Cinderfell looked at Gunter quizzically. "You have been unconscious for two days." Cinderfell said nothing, and he closed his eyes. "Sleep Cinderfell, tomorrow we will be home and I promise you that no harm will ever come to you again," said Gunter as he arranged the covers over Cinderfell. Gunter slowly fell asleep himself sitting on a chair next to Cinderfell's bed.

The next morning Gunter was awakened by a thump at his feet. Gunter looked down to his feet and saw Cinderfell on all fours. "Cinderfell what are you doing?" he said as he bent down next to him. Cinderfell looked at him and said, "I have to get up. I don't want them to punish me for not attending to my duties."

Gunter placed his arms under Cinderfell's shoulders and lifted him up to the bed. As he did this he said, "Dragon pox, like I would allow you to return to any duties or allow them to make you work."

"Why?" asked Cinderfell.

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?"

Gunter smiled. It was a gentle smile full of compassion. "You could say I have woken up and smelled the lemon tea." He sat Cinderfell on the bed.

"Uh?"

Gunter now sitting next to Cinderfell on the bed explained, "These past few days I have been taught many lessons, learned and seen many things. I have discovered that I can't go around with my nose in books, acting like a spoiled child, and being aloof to everything around me." Gunter patted Cinderfell's hand. "So my first order of business is to have you well enough to walk around and then you and I, if you want to of course, will go on a journey of discovery. Or, if you wish I will try to find you some other employment."

Cinderfell's vision was still blurry. He tried to look at Gunter in the face but it was fuzzy. He could not belief what he had just heard. "You want me to go on a journey with you?"

"Yes, as my assistant. You will keep notes of our discoveries and adventures. Two men together on the path to find the meaning of life," Gunter said this sparkles in his eyes, clasping his hands, and swaying side to side. He added after Cinderfell was about to laugh, "Anyhow it is always much more fun to travel with someone instead of alone. So do you want to come?"

"I…" Cinderfell felt dizzy and fell back onto the bed.

"Think about later. We'll talk some more once we are back at the castle," said Gunter. Gunter raised Cinderfell's legs back onto the bed and let him rest.

Gunter packed up their things, dressed Cinderfell, and brought them down to the stables where Willow was waiting. With the help of the stable hand Cinderfell was place in front of Gunter. Cinderfell looked up to the taller man once he was in his arms and smiled kindly. He felt safe in Gunter's arms. Once he was better he would find away to repay Gunter's kindness. With that thought Cinderfell nodded off again.

Gunter rode out of the stable and followed the carriage from a distance. He had not spoken or even looked at Stofel and Sara since he had rescued Cinderfell from the trunk.

They arrived at the Spitzweg castle by early evening. Gunter had several of the male hired help bring a single size bed to his study, which adjoined his room. He placed Cinderfell on the bed and let him rest. Cinderfell spent the next seven days in that room convalescing. Gunter did not allow anyone to come near Cinderfell.

During his recovery Cinderfell and Gunter spent most of their time together. They talked about going on journeys of exploration together, but Cinderfell did not give Gunter an answer of whether he was going with him or not. Cinderfell had to think it over. If he went with Gunter, when would they return to Shin Makoku? Would he ever have the chance to see the King again? If he took up Gunter's offer to find him another employment, where would that be? He had to think it over quite a bit, but thinking made his headache.

On the sixth day Cinderfell answered Gunter. "Gunter, I have been thinking. I will like to go with you on your travels," he said. Cinderfell had come to this decision by weighing several factors. First one was that if he took up employment in another household, how would he be treated? Second on was, that if he went with Gunter he would be able to see the world. Have adventures and meet new people. And the third factor was Yuuri. Even though His Majesty had seemed interested in him, and yes they had kissed, how long would Yuuri remember him? Was the King even still interested in him? Also, he was just a servant or hired help as Gunter said now. He was probably just a passing fling for the King. The King would eventually marry a noble woman and forget about him. It was best to forget Yuuri now that he had the opportunity to leave. The second factor was the best option.

Gunter smiled broadly at Cinderfell. He could not be happier. After the past few days of getting to know Cinderfell, he found Cinderfell to be bright, intelligent, and witty. He still found him to be a complete brat but that only added to his charm.

It was agreed that in two days they where leaving Spitzweg castle for a very long journey to some far off country. There was just on more concern for Cinderfell, where was his sword? He asked Gunter and Gunter produced it for him. Gunter had hidden it under Cinderfell's bed knowing that Cinderfell had grown attached to the sword. Cinderfell thanked Gunter for keeping it for him. Once they were faraway from Spitzweg castle Cinderfell was going to show and tell Gunter the whole story behind the sword.

They day arrived for them to depart. At first Stofel was furious with Gunter for siding with Cinderfell, but when Gunter informed him that he was going to take Cinderfell with him on a long journey Stofel felt relieved. He could not have planned it better. The two brats would be gone. He had also been relieved that Cinderfell had returned to full health. He knew he had made a mistake in placing Cinderfell in the trunk although he would not admit it. If the boy had died, Gunter would have definitely reported him to the authorities. He would have had a lot of explaining to do and caused a scandal; a scandal that would have surely reached the Maou's ears, and possibly cause a riff between the Maou and Sara.

Sara had done as instructed by Stofel. Sara had written two letters so far to the Maou. In the first letter, Sara had said how much he had been taken in by Yuuri, and that he hoped that their friendship would continue for many years to come. The second letter said that he missed Yuuri's passionate conversation, and Sara also invited His Majesty to Spitzweg Castle.

Stofel watched the preparations for Gunter and Cinderfell's to departure from his study window. The study faced the back gardens leading to the stables in the back of the castle. From this window he had no view of the castle's main gates. Sara was off to the side next to the fireplace reading a book.

"They will soon be gone Sara," said Stofel.

"Are you sure it's all right for those two to leave together?"

"Yes. The sooner they leave the better." Stofel turned and looked at Sara. "Don't worry the prophecy said that you were to become the King's husband."

"I hope you're right - Father!"

There was loud knocking on the door that startled both men. Stofel barked, "Come in!"

I single soldier opened the door and come in the study. He was slightly panting from running to the study. "I'm sorry to disturb you Your Excellencies," the guard said and added, "His Majesty the Maou is at the castle gates requesting permission to enter and see you."

* * *

Hi everyone. I have had problems up-loading. Has anyone else?

Next chapter is already written and will be up tomorrow. Then only one more chapter and probably an epilogue. After that I'll go back to the Dairy. Ummm. I wonder what everyone's reaction will be when they meet Dr. Angel Ferrer Hidalgo.


	13. What in Shin Makoku is going on!

A/N: We have read Cinderfell's...Cid's...Wolfram...WHAT EVER!...Even the author is becoming confused!

Anyway we have read what happen to the above named person. Now let us go back to the day after the ball and read about our beloved Maou.

* * *

Celi, herself crying, held Yuuri tightly to her bosom while he cried. Most the time Yuuri would have enjoyed being held tightly into any females' breast and that included Celi's, but this time around he felt the need for comfort. He did not take notice in the fact that his head was being pressed against the ample breast. What he did take notice was the warmth and comfort to his soul. He felt that his own mother was comforting him in his time of despair. He felt like a small child in need of his mother.

Yuuri did not finish his lunch because - one his stomach could not handle food and two his was too depressed. Instead he went to his office to look over the documents that had piled up over the past three days. He stared for five minutes at the same document. He reread it several times not comprehending was he was reading. He tossed it aside knowing that if he tried to read another one he would have the same result. He would not pay attention to what he was reading. He kept thinking the same thing over and over again. Something horrible had happened to Cid and he could not do anything about it. There was a knock on the door and it slowly opened. Conrart poked his head inside.

"My men and Gwendal's are out searching for Mr. Fellow. We hope to have some news soon," said Conrart. Yuuri gave him a weak smile. Something inside Yuuri told him that it was not going to be easy to find Cid Fellow.

The day wore on and there was no news. The night came and still there was no news. The following day the soldiers continued their search but to no avail. On the third day Lady Celi herself was anxious and had her most recent boyfriend, Fan Fan, help in the search. Days went by and no trace was found of Mr. Cid Fellow. It seemed that he had completely disappeared. Gwendal even had his cousin, Lord Geigen Hube Brischella – Hube for short, searching. Hube was a master in finding lost items.

A week had past since the ball. Hube arrived at Blood Pledge Castle with the bad news that he had not found anything about Mr. Cid Fellow. He informed them that from the information that he had gathered was that there never had been a trader or a servant of a trader by the name of Cid Fellow. Hube had detail description of what Cinderfell looked like, but no one had ever seen anyone with that description.

"What about Stratton?" asked Yuuri.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty I have not been out there yet. Since Mr. Fellow was reported to be a trader or a trader's servant, I checked the ports first," said Hube. He added, "I will go to Stratton immediately and make inquiries."

"Hube why don't you wait till tomorrow and rest this evening," said Yuuri. He felt guilty that he had dragged Hube into the search. Hube had left his family to search for Yuuri's love interest, and Yuuri thought that he had been selfish in dragging Hube into his personal affairs. Hube thanked Yuuri for his kindness and took up the offer.

Yuuri was still feeling down, but the pain that he had felt the day after the ball had not returned. He continued to carry Cinderfell's glove in his pocket. Once in a while he would take it out of his pocket and look at it longingly. Yuuri was doing just that has he was walking down one of the many corridors of the castle. He had the glove in his hand. He looked at it intensely and the thought of putting it on came to him. He pulled it over his right hand. It fit snugly.

All of the sudden, his right hand jerked forward pulling him down the corridor. Yuuri had absolutely no control over his gloved hand. The glove made Yuuri take a right sharp turn, pass two corridors, then left, right, he ran over Hube (who instinctively followed the glove…Yuuri), final turn to the right, and stopping abruptly in front of the family portrait of Celi and her three sons. Yuuri's right hand slammed itself onto the painting. He was out of breath.

Why did his gloved hand react like that he wondered. He looked at the painting and then at his gloved hand. "What was all that about?" he asked his hand. He heard a smile laugh behind him. Hube was standing behind him and amused how Yuuri spoke to his hand.

"Is the glove talking back to you Your Majesty?" asked Hube trying not to laugh.

"Very funny," said Yuuri. He looked at his hand again and said, "I put the glove on, and it dragged me here."

Hube was intrigued. The glove had pulled Yuuri there but why? "Why would it bring you here?"

Yuuri looked up at the painting. Why would the Cid's glove bring him there and then slam into the portrait. He looked at the portrait of the happy family. There was young Gwendal with a smile on his face and no wrinkles. He had a hand placed on the throne. Conrart was also smiling also and standing next to (well more like leaning against) the throne chair. Celi looked as beautiful as ever and quite happy. And there on Celi's lap was little Wolfram with his incredible smile. Yuuri froze.

Yuuri's heart and mind began to race. He looked at Wolfram. His mouth began to open and his eyes bulge out of their sockets. The smile, the eyes, the face, and the hair were identical. '_NO WAY!'_ He could not believe what he was thinking, but it made complete sense or at least to him. He shook his head. It could not be real!

"Your Majesty are you alright?" asked Hube as he tapped Yuuri on the shoulder.

Yuuri sprung to life. He turned to Hube and said in a whisper, "I think I know where Wolfram is?"

"Wolfram von Bielefeld?"

Yuuri nodded affirmative.

"He's dead Your Majesty."

"No…No he's not," said Yuuri again in a whisper.

"I don't understand?"

Yuuri turned to the portrait and pointed at Wolfram, and in a commanding tone said, "That is Cid Fellow!"

"What?!"

"I knew that I had seen his eyes and smile before the day I met him the first time. It has always been nagging me," said Yuuri regaining his composure. Hube did not know what to believe since he was astonished by Yuuri's announcement. Yuuri continued, "Lady Celi and Cid have the exact same eyes, almost identical faces, and the same hair colouring."

By the description that Gwendal had been given Hube, what the King said made complete since. But, it was a known fact that Wolfram's blood stained clothing was found the night he disappeared. What if the clothing and the blood had been planted? What if what Lady Celi had always said about Wolfram being alive was true? "Your Majesty," he said to Yuuri, "besides the fact that both fit the exact same description what other details do you have to go by?"

Yuuri smiled proudly. Detective Yuuri Shibuya was going to reveal the mystery behind Cid Fellow. Yuuri straightened out his jacket. He cleared his throat. "What has led me to the conclusion the Cid is Wolfram? One, Celi and Cid are a carbon copy of each other. Two, Lady Celi upon meeting Cid just once wants to adopt him. Three, Gwendal finds him cute and adorable no matter how much he says to the contrary. Four, Conrart has taken a liking to him and has never felt suspicious of him. And five, this glove belongs to him and dragged me here to his portrait."

The only thing Hube could say after hearing Yuuri's smug speech was, "Lady Celi wants to adopt him?"

"Yes! I would say it is motherly instinct!"

That made a lot of sense to Hube. If his son was to be taken away he was sure that Nicola his wife would recognise him even after many years. As for Conrart and Gwendal, theirs was a natural process of recognition but could not put two and two together has Yuuri had. And of course who could argue with the glove pulling Yuuri to the painting? Hube for the sake of everyone involved hoped that Yuuri was right. "What is our next step? We should tell Gwendal and Conrart."

Yuuri thought about it and said, "Come with me to my office. We'll talk in private."

On the way to his office Yuuri pondered on other things that he had noticed during the ball. One of the most predominant memories was when he saw the Celi, Gwendal, Conrart, and Wolfram, a.k.a Cid Fellow, talking together. He remembered the thought of what a great family portrait. He remembered how Wolfram had looked at Conrart as if he had recognised him.

Yuuri and Hube entered Yuuri's office and Yuuri locked the door. "Please sit down Hube," said Yuuri. Hube sat down on the chair in front of the King's desk while Yuuri sat on his. The two men faced each other. "I was just recalling things that happened at the ball. As you know, I believe that Wolfram's boss was at the ball."

"I have one more question before Your Majesty continues calling Mr. Fellow, Wolfram von Bielefeld. How come he did not recognise his own family?" asked Hube.

Yuuri smiled back at him. The answer was obvious. "Elle is four now right?"

"Yes."

"If he was taken away right now would he remember you or Nicola in 15 years?"

Hube understood Yuuri's point. "No he would not. That answers my question. Please continue."

"Well as I was saying, Wolfram dragged me to speak to Lord von Wincott and Lord von Bielefeld. I won't get into details why he did that. Anyway, Wolfram accidentally bumped into Stofel von Spitzweg and..." Yuuri paused for a dramatic effect, and Hube was captivated. "Lord von Spitzweg became angry at Wolfram. Wolfram had been looking at everyone in the eye that night, but when he bumped Stofel he looked down to the floor and masked his voice. When I told Stofel that it was my fault, Wolfram ran off to the opposite side of the ballroom."

"Are you saying that Lord von Spitzweg has been holding him captive and treating him like a servant?"

"Yes! Think about it. Wolfram doesn't want to be around Stofel, and Wolfram also disappeared from Spitzweg Castle."

Hube did not know what to think. "But why would Lord von Spitzweg hide Wolfram?"

"I don't know," replied Yuuri. "That is the only thing that doesn't make sense. How could he do such a thing to his own sister?"

"I would never do anything like that to any of my family members," replied Hube. He was very confused, but everything that Yuuri had stated made sense. "If you tell this to Gwendal or Conrart do you think they'll believe you?"

"At first they will think I'm crazy, but once they hear the facts….OH CRAP!" Yuuri thought of something very frightening.

"Your Majesty?"

"We can't tell them! At least not yet!"

"Why?"

"Well, let's see. Gwendal will bring down the foundations of Spitzweg Castle, Celi will kill her brother, and Conrad…I shiver at the thought."

Hube gulped at the thought. There would be nothing left of Spitzweg Castle or it's land. "How do you want to proceed?"

Yuuri thought for a minute. "The first thing we need…"

"Weeeeeeee?"

"Yes We! The first thing WE need to do is go to Stratton, which is where I first saw Wolfram. There we can ask the innkeeper for information."

"Why the inn?"

"Because that is where Wolfram went to after I nearly ran him over."

"I see, they should have some information. Plus, Stratton is only a two day ride from Spitzweg."

"If the innkeeper knows where Wolfram came from, which I bet my life that he came from Spitzweg, then we'll head there and look for him."

"I see. When do you want to leave?"

Yuuri knitted his eyebrows together in thought. "We leave tonight! Not a word to Conrad or Gwendal. They won't let me go if they find out."

"I'll arrange for a few soldiers to accompany us," said Hube.

"Make sure that they are not Gwendal's or Conrad's men. We don't want Stofel to sense what we are up too."

"Understood!"

Hube left and began to make preparations. Yuuri felt excited about the prospect of soon finding Wolfram and also getting out of the castle. He was going to do something finally. He looked over the documents on his desk. They had piled up over the days and thought, _'Let them pile up! I have far more important things to do right now!' _He then noticed a stack of letters that he had neglected also. He looked through them and saw that two of them were from Saralegui von Spitzweg. Yuuri smiled to himself wondering what Sara wanted. He opened the first one up. How saccharin sweet thought Yuuri. He opened the second one up and Yuuri belted out a laugh. He had to tell Hube that they had the perfect pretext to visit Spitzweg Castle. Sara had invited him. It was perfect!

Preparations were made for them to leave after dinner. Stratton was a two day ride from the capitol and south of Spitzweg. If they rode quickly they would arrive by late night the day after or the in the early morning hours the following day. Yuuri wrote a letter to Conrart and Gwendal explain that he and Hube were going to Stratton and that under no circumstances ware either one of them to follow and that included their men. It was a direct order and a royal command.

A few hours after dinner, when Yuuri believed that everyone had gone off to bed, Yuuri sled the letter under Gwendal's door. Yuuri, Hube and several castle soldiers left for Stratton quietly. No one, not even Conrart noticed that the Maou was gone.

An hour after Yuuri's departure, Conrart was awoken by loud banging on his bedroom door. He was about to walk to the door when it swung open violently. Gwendal barged into the room and shoved the letter onto Conrart. Conrart dared not ask what the letter said. Gwendal was angry enough as it was. Conrart took the letter and began to read it. All he said was, "ROYAL COMMAND MY ASS!"

Gwendal seemed to calm down after Conrart's burst and said, "Then I'll leave it to you." He was about to leave the room and said, "Make sure that kid doesn't know your following him. He could go Maou mode on you."

"Understood," said Conrart. He quickly changed, ran down to his men's quarters, and called out for two of them to come with him. They made their way to stables, saddled their horse, and left after Yuuri.

It was the early morning hours when Yuuri and company arrived in Stratton. Yuuri had sensed and so had Hube that someone was following them. They had not seen who it was, but they figured it was Conrart. Yuuri knew that he would have to confront Conrart at one point and order him back home.

Yuuri knocked on the door to the inn. There was no reply. He knocked a second time, and the door opened. A very pretty maiden stood in the doorway, and Yuuri recognised her. "Aren't you Zoe one of the Shinou's Temple maidens?" he asked. Zoe looked at him and quickly recognised Yuuri. "Your Majesty please come in." Yuuri and Hube entered the inn. The soldiers stayed with the horses.

Zoe bowed at Yuuri and asked, "Has His Majesty come to speak with King Shinou and His Highness the Great Sage?"

"WHAAAAAAT?"

"Who is down there Zoe?" asked a very familiar voice.

"MURATAAAAA?"

"Shibuya is that you? Keep it down! You're going to wake up our clients!" said Ken as he walked down the steps. "And may I ask what brings you here at this untimely hour?"

Yuuri eyed his best friend suspiciously. "And my I ask what you and Shinou are doing here?"

"We run the place of course," said Shinou from behind Yuuri. "And keep your voice down."

Yuuri quickly turned and faced Shinou. "You, you, you run this place?" asked Yuuri. Hube in the meantime could not believe his eyes. He was in the presence of the Great One, the Original King. He knelt down on one knee as the Shinou approached Yuuri. Yuuri saw Hube bowing and said, "Hube rise. Don't kneel before him, or his ever increasing ego will explode." Hube could not believe how Yuuri talked back at Shinou.

"So as the Sage asked why do you honour us with your visit?"

Yuuri could not believe it, Shinou and Murata running an inn in Stratton. He wanted to burst out laughing, but he had another pressing mater. First came Wolfram and then he would love to know how they ended up running an inn after he kicked them out of the temple. "Where can we talk?" asked Yuuri.

"This way," said Ken and led Yuuri, Shinou, and Hube, into the tavern area.

The four men sat down at a table. Shinou asked Zoe to bring some tea, find rooms for Yuuri and his men, and have someone attended to the horses. Once Zoe was gone, Shinou turned to Yuuri and asked, "Why are you gracing us with your presence?" Shinou sat back and crossed his arms.

A sudden thought crossed Yuuri's mind. He squinted his eyes, gritted his teeth and said with spite, "If you are all so powerful and knowing, how could you make Wolfram and his family suffer so much?!"

"Wolfram?" asked Shinou. "Wolfram who?" What was Yuuri talking about?

"Don't act like neither one of you know what I'm talking about!" said Yuuri. He was becoming irate with both Shinou and Murata.

"I'm sorry Shibuya, but neither one of us knows what you are talking about," said Ken,

"Wolfram von Bielefeld and don't dare…"

"Wolfram von Bielefeld?" interrupted Ken. "He's dead. He died many years ago."

Shinou looked solemn. "I remember the day that Lady Celi came to the temple begging me to find him. I tried to see if his presence was still around, but could not sense it. Yuuri, he died in that forest," said Shinou. Yuuri looked at him and noticed the sadness in Shinou's eyes. He believed him.

"He's not dead," said Yuuri. He pulled the glove out of his pocket. "This glove belongs to him."

Shinou looked at the glove and said, "That looks like Yozak's handy work."

Ken adjusted his glasses and took a good look at the glove. He reached over to it and asked, "May I?" Yuuri assented, and gave the glove to Ken. Ken took the glove and…attempted to put it on. The glove would not open to allow his hand to slip in. He gave the glove to Hube and asked him to try it on. The glove once more, no matter how hard Hube tried, would not allow Hube to put it on. Ken took the glove and turned to Shinou.

Shinou shook his head. "I wouldn't be able either. That glove can only be worn by its owner or its owner's mate. Nice little trick coming from Yozak," Shinou pointed out. "Where did you get the glove?"

"I pulled it off Wolfram's hand when he was leaving the ball," replied Yuuri.

Both Shinou and Ken said in unison, "You are saying Cinderfell is Wolfram?"

"Uh? Cinderfell? He was going by the name Cid Felllllllow. Cid Fellow – Cinderfell." All four men shook their heads. They did not know what to think.

Ken finally spoke up, "You are saying the Cinderfell is Wolfram von Bielefeld?" Shinou was about to interrup but Ken silenced him holding his hand up. "We met Cinderfell they day you inaugurated the bridge, and I know that was the day you met him because I saw you chasing him down Shibuya." Ken looked at Yuuri as Yuuri blushed. Hube was finding this all quite interesting. "Shinou met Cinderfell in the stables and had him stay overnight. I met him later on that evening." Murata continued to relate the events of the night they gave Cinderfell the clothing. Shinou then told them he had felt that he needed to help him out. He didn't know why at the time, but now he was beginning to understand. Shinou also told him about the sword. Now Shinou understood the feeling he had had that night. Now he understood why he gave Wolfram a protector sword.

"What I don't understand is why Lord von Spitzweg is treating Cinderfell, I mean Wolfram, like a servant and hiding him," said Ken.

Yuuri quickly stood up. "He is Spitzweg! I knew it!"

"Yes, but before we go barging in there, how did you come to the conclusion that Cinderfell is Wolfram?" asked Ken.

Yuuri related his suspicions and his nagging feelings that he had seen Wolfram somewhere before, the similarity between Celi and him, and then the incident with the glove. Shinou was convinced. The look on his face and his next action proved it. He rose from his chair and said in a commanding tone, "Yuuri let us go look for my descendant." A dark aura began to circle him as he added, "I want to know why Spitzweg kidnapped my beloved descendant. He will not get away with it!"

Yuuri Shibuya impressed the Great Sage Ken Murata. He could not believe that Yuuri had figured out one of the great mysteries. He felt a little belittled by his friend.

"Shinou: Yuuri, his men, and the horses need some rest. Plus I need to come up with a strategy that won't scare Lord von Spitzweg away. If we go barging into the castle he could harm Wolfram even further."

Yuuri interrupted Ken and looked at Shinou, "What I don't understand is how you did not know that Wolfram was alive."

Shinou thought for a second and said, "Spitzweg must be using some powerful magic to block out Wolfram's true identity; enough for even you and me not to sense the truth."

"Shibuya," said Murata. Yuuri looked at Ken questioningly. "You do realise that Lord Weller…"

Yuuri interrupted Ken, "That he is following us? Yes, Hube noticed it first. Then I did."

Ken then said, "I think we might need their help."

"I don't want Conrad involved!" said Yuuri. "If we tell him that Wolfram is alive and at Spitzweg's can you imagine what he'll do?"

Ken thought for a second. "You are right in not involving him, but we might need him."

"Fine, but find away to keep him away from Spitzweg until I get Wolfram out. And if this helps, I was personally invited to Spitzweg Castle by Sara."

"That does help indeed," said Ken.

Shinou then spoke up, "Yuuri, you and your men need some rest. We'll leave for Spitzweg by midmorning. We should arrive there in two days."

"We?" asked Yuuri.

"We," said Shinou. "The Great Sage and I will be your backup. Don't worry, I'll hide." Yuuri agreed and decided to rest.

By midmorning Yuuri, Hube, Ken, Shinou who now was small enough to sit on Ken's shoulder, and the soldiers left the inn. Ken had come up with the plan that they were visiting Stofel and Sara as per Sara's invitation. Ken, not knowing the story of Wolfram's untimely death, was going to discreetly ask questions and see where Stofel's story had holes. Meanwhile, Yuuri was to ask Sara for a tour of the castle. Yuuri being inquisitive and bumbling self was to go and seek Wolfram even if he had to into the dungeons. Hube was to stand guard next to Yuuri in case anything went wrong and Shinou was to hide in one of Ken's coat pockets whether he liked it or not. In a worse case scenario, Lord Weller would be used as a back up. That meant letting Conrart follow no less 20 minutes behind.

On the second day they approached Spitzweg Castle. They were about 30 minutes away from the main gates when Yuuri suddenly stopped his horse. He looked around him and then stared into the forest to his left. He felt something odd a sort of energy flowing from it. He slowly approached the forest to the left and said, "Isoteric stones!"

"Your Majesty?" asked Hube.

"Someone is using isoteric stones in there." Yuuri pointed to the forest.

Ken approached Yuuri on his horse. "Are you sure?"

Yuuri looked at the other men. "Don't any of you full demons feel them?"

Shinou responded, "The stones are to far inside for them to affect a full demon."

"Can you sense them?" asked Yuuri to Shinou.

"Yes, and that is because we are the two most powerful demons that have ever existed. I doubt Ken can sense them."

Ken shook his head and said, "Sorry I can't. Remember I'm just battery backup!"

"Why are there isoteric stones there?" Yuuri wondered out loud.

"My Sage, why don't we go and investigate. The stones won't affect you and I'm just a spirit," said Shinou.

Ken agreed, "Shibuya you head towards the castle while we see why there are isoteric stones there. Also change horses with me?" Yuuri agreed and brought Ao, his horse, next to Ken's horse. They changed horses without dismounting.

Hube had to ask, "Why did you change horses?"

Yuuri smiled at Hube and said, "Conrad has one of Ao's horseshoes marked. That is why it is so easy for him to follow me."

Then Ken added, "Lord Weller will asume that Shibuya has gone into the forest and will follow him in." He then looked around and pointed to one of the soldiers about the same built as Hube. "Lord Brischella exchange horses with this soldier the same way Shibuya and I did." Hube did as he was told. After the exchange Ken said, "Now Lord Weller will follow Ao and Lord Brischella's horse into the forest. Something tells me that he'll be needed."

Yuuri added, "I'll let Stofel know that you will be arriving later on. You stopped to rest by the steam we passed because your BUTT was hurting." Shinou let out a boisterous laugh. "Thanks a LOT Shibuya," said Ken. The group separated. Ken, Shinou, and the soldier trekked into the Black Forest. Yuuri, Hube, and the remaining soldiers headed towards the castle.

Ten minutes later, Conrart with his men arrived at the spot were the others had stopped and exchanged horse. He followed Ao's horse prints into the forest. Why would Yuuri and Hube go into the forest he wondered? He decided to follow Ao, and he led his men into the forest.

Thirty minutes later after separating from Ken, Yuuri and his troop arrived at the gates of the castle. He informed the castle gaurds that he would like to see Stofel and Sara.

Twenty minutes after separating from Yuuri, Ken, Shinou and the soldier arrived at a ruined old mansion. Ken looked at the soldier. The soldier looked awful. He asked the soldier, "You are full demon?"

"Yes His Your Highness. There are isoteric stones here," said the soldier. He felt ill and weak.

"Don't come any closer. Wait for Lord Weller, and tell him that we went inside." The soldier was all too happy to comply.

Shinou took full form and walked beside Ken into the old mansion. They began to look inside. Ten minutes latter they heard Lord Weller's voice calling at to them.

Conrart arrived at the old mansion and saw the ill looking soldier waiting for them. "Lord Weller," called out the soldier as Conrart dismounted his horse. "The Great Sage and His Majesty King Shinou went into the mansion. There are a great amount of isoteric stones around here."

Conrart patted the soldier's shoulder and said, "The Sage and Shinou? The exchanged horses didn't they?" The soldier nodded. Conrart then said, "Go back to the road and wait for us." The soldier once again was all too happy to comply and quickly left. Conrart told his men, who were half human half demon like him, to wait for him outside as he went in looking for the Sage and the Great One. He called out to them.

"Lord Weller we are in here," said Ken from the run down kitchen. Conrart found them while Ken was looking around the kitchen. "Do you notice anything odd?" he asked Conrart. Conrart looked around and said, "It looks like it has been not been used in ages, but it has been recently."

"Well observed Lord Weller." Then Ken pointed to a rug. "And that rug has no dust and therefore..." Ken lifted the rug and revealed a trap door. "Shall we?" Ken opened the trap door. A staircase descended into the cellar.

The three men descended into the darkness of the cellar. Shinou lighted the way with a light glowing from his hand. At the far end was a door. The door seemed to have been opened and closed recently. The three men also noticed the walls of the cellar were lined with isoteric stones. They approached the door. It was locked. Shinou step forward and used his magic to unlock it. They opened it and the three men walked into the room.

What they saw was unexplainable. The only one that said anything was Shinou. "WHAT IN SHIN MAKOKU IS GOING ON?"

* * *

Let's talk about cliffhangers!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA.

The author is currently rubbing her hands while laughing evilly.


	14. Stofel is exposed!

A guard had just informed Sara and Stofel that His Majesty, the Maou, King Yuuri Shibuya was requesting permission to enter Spitzweg Castle. Sara jumped out of his chair dropping the book that he was reading to the floor. His father was right! He looked at his Stofel with a wide eyed toothy grin. Stofel could not believe how quickly the Maou had come to visit. The Maou was the most wonderful unexpected surprise. Stofel and Sara stared at each other in utter disbelief. THE MAOU WAS THERE!

"Your Excellency, should I bring His Majesty to your study?" asked the guard after waiting for a response from Stofel.

"Yes, of course!…No wait!" Stofel looked out the window. "Damn!" he said. Why couldn't the Maou have come one day later? Now he had to call Gunter up and hide Cinderfell.

"Father?" called out Sara.

Stofel looked at the soldier, "Have two guards meet out back, and take you time returning to the gates. I don't want the Maou to think that we are desperate to see him."

"Yes Sir!" said the guard and left.

Stofel turned to Sara and said, "I want you to meet the Maou at the main entrance, and have the servant's prepare tea, lunch, dinner, and rooms for the Maou and his contingent. Take your time in welcoming him, and then take him to the…front tearoom overlooking the road to the gates. I don't want him seeing the back area."

"Yes father, may I ask why?"

"He's probably with Weller!"

Sara thought of what his father meant and it dawned on him. "I understand Father!"

Sara and Stofel left the room and went their separate ways. Stofel went down to where Gunter and Cinderfell were preparing their horses for the journey. Two guards were waiting for him as ordered, and he had the guards hide until they were needed. "Gunter," cried out Stofel obtaining said man's attention. "Come here my son," he said sweetly.

Gunter approached him. Gunter wondered what his father wanted. It was too late to make amends for Cinderfell's treatment. "Yes?" he said bluntly as he approached Stofel.

"I have some exciting news for you, why don't you change into some more appropriate attire to welcome," he paused and smiled making sure he had Gutner's full attention. Gunter looked at him questioningly. Stofel smiled and said, "To welcome the Maou."

"The Maou? He's here?"

"Yes my son!"

Gunter turned to yell back to Cinderfell who was tying up the remaining satchels to the horses, but Stofel stopped him and said, "You get changed, and I'll let Cinderfell know that you'll be leaving a little later." Gunter looked back at Cinderfell. He did not know what to do. "Go and get changed Gunter. You don't want to keep the Maou waiting do you?" Gunter looked back once at Cinderfell and rushed into the castle.

Once Gunter was out of sight, Stofel called the hidden guards. "Take Cinderfell down to the basement and lock him up. I don't want the Maou or anyone to see him. If he gives you trouble, knock him out. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir!" said both guards.

Stofel watch the guards approach Cinderfell. Each one grabbed Cinderfell by an arm. Cinderfell yelled "Let me go!" as he struggled for freedom. One guard took the hilt of his sword and hit Cinderfell on the head rendering him unconscious. They dragged him down into the basement, and locked him up in a small dark room with no window.

Stofel satisfied that Cinderfell was out of the way, made his way to the front tearoom.

At the gate Yuuri waited patiently to be let in. The guard that had gone of to inform Stofel of his arrival returned and apologised for making the King wait. He opened the gates. Yuuri and his men entered, and he informed the guard that His Highness the Great Sage would be arriving soon. The guard said that he would escort the Sage to the castle.

Yuuri and company approached the castle, and Yuuri was not at all surprised to see Sara standing at the entrance waiting for him. Yuuri whispered to Hube, "Let the show begin."

"SARA!" yelled Yuuri out joyfully. He jumped off Ken's horse and ran to Sara. "It is great to see you!"

"Yuuri, I can not believe you are here!" said Sara and clasped one of Yuuri's hands to him into his. "It is such an unexpected and wonderful surprise!"

"I received your second letter and had come to see you! I apologise for not answering your first letter. Am I forgiven?" Yuuri looked at him with his puppy dog expression.

"Yuuri there is nothing to apologise for." The two smiled at each other. Hube coughed in the background.

"Sara I don't believe you have met my dear friend and companion Lord Geigen Hube Brischella," said Yuuri as he pulled his hand out of Sara grasp.

"No I have not had the pleasure," said Sara. He was a little confused. It was odd that Weller was not with Yuuri.

Yuuri introduced the two men to each other. Sara then said, "How very rude of me. You must have had a long journey, please come in Yuuri and Lord Brischella." Sara motioned the guards to take care of Yuuri's escort, and led Yuuri and Hube to the front tearoom.

Tea had been set up when they arrived. "You must have had a long journey Yuuri."

"Sort of. It's nice to get out of the castle once in a while. Plus I first went down to Stratton to meet up with a friend," said Yuuri as he sat down at the chair indicated by Sara.

"You have a friend at Stratton?"

"Yes, Ken Murata. Have you met him?"

"Ken Murata? The name sounds familiar, but I don't believe I have met him," said Sara thinking.

Yuuri clarified. "I think you might know him as the Great Sage. We sort of grew up together so I just call him Murata as he calls me Shibuya."

"The Great Sage?" Sara's eyes widened. "No I have never had the honour of meeting the Sage."

The door at that moment opened. Stofel entered. He picked up on the last words that Sara had said. "The Sage?" he said.

Yuuri and Hube both turned to Stofel and greeted him. Yuuri turned to Sara and continued to say, "I don't know if it's an honour or not, but he should be arriving soon. He decided to join me."

Stofel was surprised. "The Great Sage is coming here?" Why would the Sage come? What could he possibly want?

"Yeah," said Yuuri and took a sip of tea that Sara had poured him. He looked Hube as Hube looked out the window. Yuuri introduced Hube to Stofel.

Stofel sat down, and said while Sara poured him some tea, "I'm surprised that Lord Weller is not with you."

"Well I know that there is little tiny family riff, so I thought it was better not to bring Conrad," said Yuuri.

"I understand your concern, but I think that after the ball we were beginning to form a bond again," Stofel said as he looked at Sara then to Yuuri.

Yuuri choked on his tea. "Uh…well yes…I guess." He looked at Stofel then to Sara. Both of them were smiling at Yuuri. What this their plan? Have him fall for Sara? Well they were in for a big surprise. There was no way he could fall for Sara. Sara was a boy! A girlie boy at that! He would never fall for a boy! OH…wait a second…Wolfram was a boy too…but…Wolfram was different! Wolfram was beautiful, an angel, a … Yuuri was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and….

"YOUR MAJESTYYYYYY!" Gunter floated in. "It is so wonderful of you to visit us, and to think that I was about to leave, and," Stofel interrupted Gunter. "Gunter save it for later! I'm sure His Majesty has other things that he would like to talk about."

Sara quickly added, "Please tell us about you journey and The Great Sage."

Yuuri looked at Hube. The both felt that Gunter had been cut off at a crucial moment. What was Gunter going to say? Hube looked out the window again, while Yuuri began to relate their boring journey to Stratton. He had to make it sound exciting. He had to drag the story out until Murata showed up. He looked at the three men in front of him. They had no resemblance at all to each other. He noticed how Sara and Stofel both nodded in unison at his story bored them, while Gunter listened at each and every word completely captivated. He noticed the subtle looks that Stofel and Sara gave each other. Gunter on the other hand was oblivious. Yuuri came to a conclusion that Gunter was not privy to Wolfram's plight, while Sara was. This disgusted Yuuri even more.

Over an hour passed and Murata had not arrived. Yuuri was becoming worried that something had happened when Hube rose from his chair and said, "Your Majesty the Sage has arrived." Yuuri quickly went to the window and saw Murata and his escort riding down the road from the gates to the castle.

*

Three men entered a room in a cellar of an old ruined mansion. What they saw was incomprehensible. The room was lightly lined with esoteric stones. There was a table with a pair of chairs, two beds covered with clean heavy blankets, a basin and water, a small reading table with a lit oil lamp, a bookcase littered with books, candles on the tables, a small arm chair, and a large comfortable arm chair. The furnishings were well kept and clean. What surprised the men more were the two occupants in the room.

Upon the three men entering, a tall thin man rose from the small arm chair. He was wearing outdated clothing maybe around 80 years old. He wore a tired expression. He looked at the three arrivals with dull blue eyes that once might had been brilliant dark blue. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He immediately recognised Shinou and he dropped to his knees. The three arrivals noticed a shackle around one of his ankles and the long metal chain that ran to the wall behind him.

A second man was sitting in the large arm chair. He too was shackled. He was not as tall as the first man, but was just as thin. Time had not treated him so kindly or the esoteric stones. His blond hair was cut extremely short and lumpy, his beard was patchy, his once brilliant green eyes were faded, and like the other man his clothing was outdated. He too stood up dropping the book that he was reading onto the floor. Unlike his companion, he did not fall to his knees but fell back into the chair and began to cry. That was when Shinou exclaimed, "WHAT IN SHIN MAKOKU IS GOING ON?"

Ken looked at the two men. He did not know who the tall one was, but the blond one he could almost be certain of who he was.

Conrart's mouth had dropped opened. He froze when he saw the two men. How could it be? He quickly regained his senses and walked over to the crying man. He knelt down on one knee, brought his hand to the man's face and said, "Uncle Stofel?" He looked at the other man and said, "Raven?"

Raven nodded. Stofel looked at the man before him and asked, "Is that you Conrart?" Conrart nodded back at him. Stofel grabbed hold with what little strength he had and hugged Conrart. Tears of joy flowed from his eyes. "I hoped all this time that it would be you who would rescue us," said Stofel between sobs.

"Me?" asked Conrart.

"Yes you my dear boy." Stofel pulled away from him and touched Conrart's face. "My dear glorious half demon half human nephew. I was an idiot to think Celi had made a mistake in marrying your father, but I was wrong. They brought you, our saviour to the world." Stofel again hugged Conrart as tightly as he could. Conrart returned the hug. He could tell that it was the most heartfelt hug that he had ever received. Tears began to swell in Conrart's eyes.

Ken went over to Raven, helped him off his knees, and said, "There is no need to bow to us Lord Raven." Raven sat down on the chair in awe of seeing a double black for the first time in his life.

"Ahem, I really hate to break up the lovely family reunion, but who the hell is at the castle?" asked Shinou.

Raven and Stofel responded, "ALAZON!"

"ALAZON?" said the three new comers.

Stofel began to explain, "Alazon is a siesakoko witch, and has…" He was cut off by Ken.

"We need to remove you from this room, building, first before you tell us what happened and what is truly going on. Lord Weller can you help me remove these shackles?" Conrart pulled his sword out and swung it against Stofel's the chain, and luckily neither the metal chains nor the shackles themselves where made of or had esoteric stones. The chain broke easily due to its age and rust. He proceeded to Raven's chain, and it to broke away easily.

Conrart helped Stofel to his feet and led him out of the room and out of the house. Ken attempted to help Raven out, but the man was too tall for him. Shinou helped Raven out. Raven was honoured and had never thought that the Original King would one day help rescue him. He felt humbled.

Both of Conrart's men were surprised when they saw Conrart lead Stofel out of the Mansion along with Raven being helped by Shinou and Ken. "We need to take both of you away from here," said Conrart. "Do you think you can ride?" he asked Stofel and Raven. Both men nodded. With the help of his men, Stofel sat behind Conrart, and Raven sat behind Ken. Shinou said he would meet them at the main road and vanished.

The trek back to the main road leading to the castle was quicker since they knew the way back. The demon soldier was waiting for them along with Shinou. As soon as they arrived Conrart helped his uncle off the horse as Ken and the soldier helped Raven off. Shinou stood by and watched. He had been pacing up and down the road thinking of the siesakoko witch. He knew that she had to be a power to be reckoned with. All this time, she had masked herself as Lord Stofel von Spitzweg and hidden Wolfram's true identity. What else was she hiding?

Conrart helped his uncle sit on a stone on the side of the road. A soldier brought over a flask of water which Stofel and then Raven drank from. Both of them began to feel better, but they knew that their recovery would be a long one. Stofel thanked Conrart once again for rescuing him.

Shinou finally spoke up, "Lord von Spitzweg can you please till us what is happening, and make it brief. You can give us all the horrid details later on. My chosen Maou and my precious descendant are both at that castle."

Conrart looked at Shinou wondering what he meant. "What do you mean by your descendant Your Majesty?"

Stofel then said, "You don't know about him?"

"About who?"

Stofel looked at Conrart. A gentle smiled graced Stofel's face and said, "Wolfram is alive."

Conrart froze. The words that Stofel had just said echoed in his head. Wolfam was alive. His baby brother was alive. He fell to his knees and began to cry. He did not know whom to thank. Then he remembered a face, a face that he had seen at the ball. He turned and looked at the Sage and said, "Cid Fellow?" The Sage nodded back.

"Shibuya figured it out days ago. He's up at the castle looking for Lord von Bielefeld as we speak," said Ken.

Conrart stood up quickly and yelled, "WHY DIDN'T HE TELL US!" He ran over to his horse, but before he could jump on it, he froze. He could not move. Shinou had cast a paralysing spell on him.

Shinou approached Conrart and said, "This is why Yuuri did not want you, Gwendal, or Celi to know. He knew that the three of you would end up rushing into that castle and putting Wolfram's life in danger. Also, you three would have bypassed Stofel and Raven. They would have eventually died from starvation." Shinou turned to Raven and asked, "She was the only one to attend to you?"

"Yes, she was the only one who knew about us," replied Raven.

Shinou turned to Conrart and said, "You will do as Yuuri ordered and as I order you to do now! You and your men will remain with your uncle. The sage, the soldier that came with us, and I will go to the castle as planned. Do you understand?" A menacing glow enshrined Shinou. Conrart closed his eyes in understanding, and Shinou released him from the spell. Conrart stepped away from his horse and went to sit beside his uncle.

"Lord Stofel von Spitzweg as brief as possible please explain," said Ken.

Stofel nodded and related his story as brief as possible.

*

_He had met Alazon at a ball. He fell head over heals for her and asked her to marry him. He did not know at the time that she was a siesakoko witch._

_The day after they were married she had a gypsy tell her her fortune. The gypsy prophesised that a male von Spitzweg child with magnificent, long, golden blond hair would meet the new Maou on the first day of the Maou's fifth year reign. Said child was to marry the Maou and become the most powerful royal husband to have lived._

_Their first born was born around the same time as Gwendal. He was not present at the time of his first born due to that fact he had to travel. When he returned after his long journey he was greeted by the birth of his first son. He was happy. Years went by and he began to notice that his son did not look at all like him or his mother. Gunter looked nothing like a Spitzweg, but he looked more like a von Christ. He was too in love with Alazon to question her._

_Years later when he returned from another long journey, he was greeted by the birth of his second son. He had brilliant blond hair, and it was almost golden. At the same time Celi had given birth to he third son Wolfram. His second son, Sara, was beautiful, but when he saw Wolfram he was transfixed by the boy's magnificence._

_The night that Wolfram disappeared he had mentioned to Alazon that the von Spitzweg bloodline ran through Wolfram also. That was a mistake on his part. Alazon must have remembered the prophecy and she rid herself of Wolfram. She must have led Wolfram to the Black Forest in hope that a creature would kill him. But she was disappointed when she found the child near the old mansion. He did not know how Wolfram survived the forest, but Alazon found him and hid him in the mansion. She used her powers to hide the fact the Wolfram was alive._

_A few months after the incident, Raven had noticed Alazon ride out to the Black Forest every day. She took no one with her. He quietly followed her to the mansion, and hid. He waited for her to come out, and followed her back to the castle. That night Raven informed him of Alazon's afternoon habit. They decided to follow her the next day._

_When they arrived at the mansion they followed her inside. What they found appalled them both. When they saw her with Wolfram they tried to remove him from her, but she was two powerful for the both of them. She had already begun to line the walls with esoteric stones. Raven and him had been weekend. They asked why she had kidnapped Wolfram, and she said that she had to make sure that Sara would marry the next Maou as per the prophesy. He begged her to let Wolfram live, and she said she would do it under one condition. That condition was that as long as they did as she told them, the child would live. She promised that no harm would come to Wolfram as long as he and Raven remained quiet._

They agreed and she promised to keep Wolfram alive. What they did not know was that she intended for them to take Wolfram's place. She locked them both up in the cellar. She would each week cut some of his hair from his head or beard to create a potion that would transform her into him. She fed them and took care of them daily. She would leave of food and extra water whenever she was away from the castle.

*

Conrart took hold of Stofel's hand and said, "Thank you." A single tear ran down Conrart's cheek. He held firmly to his brave uncle's hand. How much had his uncle suffered to make sure his little brother lived?

"What I don't understand is why Raven was also imprisoned," said Ken.

Raven replied, "Because I would never leave my lord's side. I swore allegiance to him and to him alone. Alazon knew that and she knew that eventually I would manage to tell the truth!"

"What about the hire help and the soldiers? Did they not notice Wolfram as the Maou's son?" asked Shinou.

"She fired all of them, and brought in new help," replied Stofel.

Conrart then said, "We can ask questions later. We have to find Yuuri and Wolfram quickly before any harm comes to them." He rose and walked over to his horse.

"Lord Weller," called out Ken. "We are going to keep to the plan that we had in place. Shinou and I will go to the castle. Alazon won't be able to deal with Yuuri and Shinou at the same time if the worse comes to happen. You are to stay with Lord Stofel and Lord Raven. Approach the castle with care and hide near the gates. If we need you we will send you a signal."

"I should go also. THAT'S MY BROTHER THERE!" he yelled pointing in the direction of the castle

"Alazon is expecting me and no one else. If you go Lord Weller she will become suspicious and possibly harm Wolfram. Do you want that to happen?" said Ken.

Conrart shook his. "No…very well I will stay with Stofel and Raven, but if anything happens, you send me a signal understood?"

"Well do Lord Weller," said Ken and he mounted Ao. Shinou shrunk himself enough to hide in one of Ken's pockets. The soldier that had come with them mounted his Hube's horse. Before they made their way to the castle, Stofel made one request. "Gunter is innocent. Please make sure no harm comes to him. Ludwig would kill me."

Conrart looked at his uncle and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Gunter is Ludwig's son. My son with Alazon died a few days after birth, and Alazon, I don't know how, exchanged them."

"Why?" asked Ken.

"She might have thought the prophecy meant to be our first born, now she is trying it with her bastard son."

"Sara is not yours?" asked Conrart.

"No! She has raised Saralegui as a Spitzweg all for the cause of the stupid prophecy."

"I see, but she also made another mistake," said Ken.

"What was it?" asked Conrart.

"The first day of Shibuya's fifth year as king was the day you two were in Stratton and not the night of the ball," said Ken and winked at Conrart.

"The day he met Wolfram!"

Shinou poked his head out Ken's pocket and said cheerfully, "I cut off his long golden ponytail!" Ken kicked the Ao and left Conrart behind. The soldier on Hube's horse followed.

Conrart smiled and THEN remembered garden scene the night of the ball and yelled out, "KEEP YUURI'S HANDS AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BABY BROTHER!"

Conrart, Stofel, Raven and Conrart's men, followed at some distance. When they were close enough to the castle they hid themselves behind some bushes and trees. The castle guards at the gates did not see a thing.

*

"Murata it was about time we got here!" said Yuuri as Ken entered the tearoom.

"I apologise to everyone for being late," Ken said and rubbed his behind. "Horse riding for two days is not my speciality."

"Your Highness please sit down. May we take your coat," asked Stofel

"No, that's alright. I will keep it on."

Yuuri proceeded to introduce Murata to Stofel, Sara, and Gunter. Gunter was elated. Two double blacks in the tearoom. "You my, I would never have imagined in meeting the world's most beautiful double blacks in our tearoom on the same day. I have to tell…"Gunter was cut short of mentioning Cinderfell by Sara and Stofel at the same time. Gunter noticed that it was the second time he was cut off before mentioning Cinderfell. He would make sure to eventually sneak Cinderfell's name in into a conversation.

Ken several times had attempted to speak alone to Yuuri, but Sara kept interfering. He needed to tell him about Stofel and Alazon.

After a while of conversing about the Sage's arduous horseback journey, a maid come into the room and announced that lunch would be soon served. Yuuri, Hube, and Ken took it as their cue for the next step in their plan. Ken had to forgo his conversation about Alazon with Yuuri.

Yuuri stood up and said, "Sara, can you please show me around your beautiful castle?" He smiled at Sara and took his hand. Yuuri turned to who he thought was Stofel and said, "Lord von Spitzweg you don't mind if Sara shows me around?"

Alazon smiled back at him. "Of course not. Sara please show His Majesty around. What about you Your Highness."

"I am quite comfortable here," said Ken.

Yuuri took it as his cue to pull Sara out of his chair and walk to the door. Hube pretended to give a sigh, and followed Yuuri.

Sara began to show Yuuri around the castle. After fifteen minutes, Yuuri was becoming impatient. He had noticed the hired help, but he had not seen Wolfram. He wondered if he put on the glove it would take him to Wolfram?

Yuuri stopped in front of a painting of a fat lady and asked who she was. Sara answered him. Yuuri stepped behind Sara and slid the glove on. The glove pulled him. Thanks to Hube holding him in place, Sara did not notice anything. Yuuri slid his hand in his pocket and mentally told the glove to g-e-n-t-l-y pull in the direction that Wolfram was. The glove obeyed.

Yuuri began to walk in the direction that the glove pulled him. Sara would try to stop him from walking the direction the glove wanted him to walk. Yuuri was quick enough on his feet to say he wanted to go this way and that way. He looked at the various paintings along the way and asked questions. Sara was all too happy to tell him about the paintings. Then he would open a door and look inside. Sara thought he was like a child in a candy shop. Hube on the other hand knew what his King was doing. He was cleverly making his way to Wolfram.

Yuuri opened another door and exclaimed, "Oh WOW! It's the kitchen," and barged right in." The cooks stopped prepairing lunch when the Maou entered. He looked around and saw a door at the far end wall. He began to look at the tables and stoves in the kitchen slowly making his way to the door.

"Yuuri, this is just the kitchen. Why don't we go to the dinning room for lunch?" said Sara.

Yuuri pretended that he was engrossed with what was going on in the kitchen. He paid no attention to Sara. Hube began to think that the King was over doing it a little. Yuuri reached the door and asked, "Where does this door lead?"

"To the cellar," said Sara.

"A wine cellar? I bet there are some great wines down there!" He opened the door. He was relieved that it had not been locked.

"There is nothing down there," said Sara urgently and tried to pull Yuuri away from the cellar entrance.

"I want to see!" said Yuuri like a spoiled brat and pushed away from Sara. Sara went to grab Yuuri again, but Hube intervened.

Yuuri walked down the steps into the cellar. He pulled his gloved hand out of his pocket and asked it, "Lead me slowly." Sara saw him talking to his gloved hand. Sara ran down the steps, passed Yuuri, and stopped at the bottom.

"As I said there is nothing down here," he said blocking Yuuri's way.

"You shall remove yourself from my presence," said Yuuri. His temper was beginning to show. He pushed Sara out of the way. Sara stumbled and fell to the floor. Yuuri walked past him. A blue aura engulfed Yuuri and lit the cellar with blue light. Yuuri walked in the direction of that the glove took him. It led him to a door at the far end of the cellar. Sara tried to get off the floor, but by this time Hube knew that Yuuri's show was over, and pointed his sword at Sara. Sara did not move.

Yuuri stopped in front of the door. Someone was banging against it.

*

Wolfram woke up. Why did people keep hitting him on the head? He was going to have another lump! He heard a commotion out in the cellar. He first did not know what was going on until he heard a menacing voice. He recognised immediately. He got off his old bed and ran to the door. He knew who that voice belong too. He bang to slam his fist against the door. "YUURI I'M IN HERE!" he yelled over and over while banging his fist together against the door.

*

Yuuri attempted to open the door but it was locked. He summoned a small water serpent and projected into the lock. The lock gave way, and Yuuri opened the door. Wolfram fell forward onto the ground. Yuuri smiled brightly as he saw the brilliant blond hair fall in front of him. "Wolfram!" he called out and kneeled next to him.

Wolfram gave Yuuri a bright smile and a confused look at the same time. "My name is Cinderferll! WIMP!"

Yuuri could do nothing but laugh and take Wolfram into his arms. They hugged each other tightly neither one wanting to let go.

Hube watched from the distance and decided to slowly approach the hugging pair.

Sara watched in amazement also. He could not believe what he was seeing. The pair broke apart, looked at each other, and kissed longingly. He was rooted to his spot as his mouth dropped open. Why was Yuuri kissing Cinderfell? Why? Why? Why? When had the met? How long have they known each other? How did Yuuri know Cinderfell's real name?

Hube cough loudly. The pair broke apart and looked at Hube both blushing.

Sara come out of his trance and turned red with anger. He jumped to his feet and ran up the stairs. He ran down one corridor, to another, then another, until he finally reached the doors of the sword room. He threw the doors open and ran in. He looked for a sword that was hidden un a trunk. He opened the trunk and pulled at the sword. It was the divine siesakoko sword. If he was not going to marry King Yuuri Shibuya, neither was the brat Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld! He took a sword, unsheathed it, and calmly made his back to the kissing pair with intent of murder in his eyes. He was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard an explosion. He ran in the direction of the explosion.

*

Yuuri and Wolfram had broken apart when Hube eloquently coughed. Yuuri stood up and pulled Wolfram up also. Wolfram had a lot of questions to ask, but he noticed Sara running up the stairs. "YUURI! SARA IS RUNNING UP THE STAIRS!" he yelled and ran after Sara. Yuuri and Hube chased after him. "WOLF…CID…WAIT!" yelled Yuuri.

Instead of heading the same direction as Sara, Wolfram ran out the back kitchen door into the courtyard. He ran as fast as he could towards the stables. Yuuri and Hube followed him. He reached the stables and looked for Willow. Willow was prepped ready for their journey. He approached Willow and pulled his sword out. Yuuri and Hube caught up to him.

"Wolfram…Cid what are you doing?" asked Yuuri as Wolfram started to remove the rags off the sword.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri. What was it with him calling him Wolfgan, Wolfram, whatever? "Yuuri my name is Cinderfell! Why are you calling me Wolfram?" He had finished removing the rags and pulled the sword out of its scabbard.

Yuuri took a deep breath. How was he going to explain it? Yuuri place his gloved hand on Wolfram's left cheek and said, "Your name is Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld…not Cinderfell." Wolfram looked at him with a blank expression. "Look, I'll explain everything to you once we leave here."

Hube then said, "Your Majesty…" but was cut short when they heard an explosion. The three men ran out of the stables. Hube pulled his sword out as did Yuuri with Morgif. They looked in the direction that the sound had come. It had come from the front tearoom.

"MURATA!" Yuuri took off in the direction of the explosion.

"GUNTER!" yelled Wolfram following Yuuri. Hube ran behind both young men.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" yelled Hube running behind both young men.

*

Conrart was sitting next to his uncle while they waited for the other's to return. Stofel asked many questions about his sister, Gwendal, about him, the new Maou, and life in general at Blood Pledge Castle. He finally asked why Conrart had yelled out to the Sage to make sure that the Maou kept his hands off Wolfram. Conrart explained what he saw the night of the ball. Stofel and Raven both let out a boisterous laugh. Their cheek muscles began to hurt since they had not laughed so hard in such a long time. "Don't be the over protective brother my dear nephew! I tried it with Celi and it didn't work!" said Stofel.

Conrart did what naturally came to his family. He crossed his arms and humphed at Stofel. Stofel and Raven began to laugh even harder, but was cut short when an explosion came from the direction of the castle.

Conrart jumped up as did he men. "THAT'S OUR CUE!" he said to his men. He jumped on his horse as did his men on thiers. He looked down at Stofel and Raven and said, "Uncle please wait here. Raven take care of him!" Raven nodded as Stofel was about to protest, and he held Stofel back. Conrart and his men took off.

Stofel shook Raven off. "Raven listen to me.!" Raven looked at Stofel and listened. "Alazon is impersonating me! My guards are taking orders from he. She'll…" Raven cut Stofel off.

"They will only take orders from her and not anyone else! They'll attack Lord Weller and the others," said Raven looking in the direcition of the castle.

"Right!"

Both men began to walk towards the castle.

*

Yuuri, Sara and Hube had left the tearoom leaving Alazon disguised as Stofel, Ken, and Gunter behind. The three chit chatted about the weather, how smooth the road was to Spitzweg castle, and how much the Sage rather ride a in a carriage than a horse. Ken slowly turned the conversation to the night of Wolfram's untimely death. Alazon attempted to change the subject, but whenever she did Ken would ask Gunter about that particular night and his feelings behind it.

Gunter stated that he wished that he had been there and would have searched high and low for Wolfram. A shadow of sadness crossed his lovely face. Gunter himself masterfully managed to change the subject. He began to ask the Sage questions regarding the future direction of Shin Makoku and about the plans of His Most Magnificent, Glorious, Handsome, and Royal Majesty. Ken started to laugh, and Alazon stood up.

Alazon's eyes scanned the floor. Ken took notice.

Shinou whispered for only Ken to hear, "Yuuri has Wolfram!"

Alazon began to walk towards the door with a worried look on Stofel's face.

Ken then said, "Gunter, my friend, you sound exactly like your father!"

Alazon stopped before he reached the door.

Alazon smiled through Stofel's face as she turned to Ken. "I don't say things like that Your Highness."

Gunter looked confused.

"Oh, I'm not talking about Stofel von Spitzweg, Lord Gunter von Chris's supposedly father, I'm talking about Lord Ludwig von Christ!" A sly smile crossed Ken's lips.

Gunter stood up, "Your Highness what are you talking about?"

Ken looked at Gunter. Ken gave Gunter a small yet sad smile and said, "That is not Stofel von Spitzweg."

Gunter turned and looked at Alazon. He was beyond confused. He then saw the Original King materialise behind who he thought was his father.

"This my dear child is Alazon a siesakoko witch," said Shinou and he grabbed he hand.

As soon has Shinou grabbed Alazon's hand a bright golden light surrounded them. Alazon slowly transformed back into a woman. Stofel's clothing hung off her. She was tall and beautiful. She had the same hair colouring and eyes as Saralegui. Shinou smirked at her. Alazon hissed at Shinou as her eyes glowed blue.

Gunter stood stunned and step backwards towards the Sage. He had heard about siesakokos before, during his travels, but never imagined that he had been living with one almost all his life. He did not know what was real or not anymore. He was about to scream that he wanted an answer to what was happening when Ken pulled him and said, "Back away Gunter." He looked at the Sage and saw fear in his eyes.

"You will not ruin my plans," snapped Alazon to Shinou.

Shinou retorted by saying, "You ruined your own plans by believing in the stupid prophecy. You created the prophecy by your own actions!"

"Nooooooooo!" Alazon struggled to release herself from Shinou's grasp.

"Think about it!" said Shinou with spite while holding firmly to Alazon. He continued, "If you had not taken Wolfram, he would have met King Yuuri the first day of his arrival to Shin Makoku. Your actions prevented that and caused the prophecy to come true. Yuuri did meet Wolfram on the first day of his fifth year reign. That day was the day they met in Stratton and not the night of the ball!"

Alazon could only think of one thing after Shinou's speech: the brat and the Maou were dead! "If my Sara is not to marry the Maou then that brat and he are NO MORE!" she screamed

Shinou noticed the surge in power emanating from Alazon. He had to do something quickly before the situation became worse. In one swift move he pulled a sword out of thing air, threw it towards Gunter, and yelled, "GUNTER PROTECT THE SAGE!"

Gunter saw menacing auras emanating from both Alazon and Shinou and instinctively caught the sword by its hilt. He looked at the Sage and quickly threw himself over the Ken while raising the sword above his head. He quickly raised an air shield to protect Ken and himself from the powerful blast created by Alazon's and Shinou's forces clashing.

The windows of the tearoom explode outwardly. An exterior wall crumbled. The furniture flew into the air, overturned, and some of it flew out the glassless window. The tea table and the chairs bounced of Gunter's shield. The sheer force of the blast left the tearoom in ruins.

Shinou and Alazon stood facing each other after the intitial blast. Shinou raised his right hand and blasted his power towards Alazon. Alazon shield herself, but Shinou's force pushed her back and she flew out the crumbled wall. She landed on her back in the frontcourt yard. Shinou floated in the air. The pupils of his eyes had turned into slits. He looked towards Gunter and Ken making sure that they were fine before following Alazon out the crumbled wall.

Alazon looked up and saw Shinou coming towards her. She smirked at him with hate. She raised her body from the ground horizontally floating a few meters above the ground, and slowly she straightened herself to be eye to eye with Shinou.

Near by Spitzweg guards were the first to reach the scene. The saw the crumbled tearoom wall and then Shinou and Alazon facing each other in the air. They did not know what to make of it. Why was a woman wearing Lord Stofel's clothing and why was the Great One doing there? They looked at each other and decided to back away.

Shinou spoke in a menacing tone. "Leave this land! You are banished from Shin Makoku witch!"

"Who do you think you are fool? Do you honestly think that you can defeat me?" sneered Alazon.

Shinou brought his hand up once more, but at that instant he heard "MOTHER CATCH!" He looked to his left and saw Saralegui throwing a sword to his mother. She caught. He recognised the sword as being the siesakoko divine sword that had disappeared many years ago. He knew at that moment he was in trouble. He threw a powerful blast at her and she stopped it with the sword. She pointed the sword at him and threw spell at him. He defended himself by raising a shield which he knew was not go to do much against the power of the sword. The blast it his shield and it held. He felt two external energies flow towards him. The Great Sage was recharging him while Gunter had thrown a supplemental air shield around him.

Alazon pointed the sword towards Shinou again, but before she could throw another blast towards him she was hit by a blue bolt herself and thrown back. Everyone turned in the direction of the blue bolt and saw Yuuri floating in the air. A dark blue menacing aura surrounded him. He was pointing Morgif at Alazon. Dark clouds began to swirl around the castle, lightning began to crack, and thunder rumbled. Yuuri went to Shinou's side and said, "Does thou need some help? She seems to be more than she is."

"Your help will be more than appreciated," said Shinou. Yuuri moved in front Shinou.

Down on the ground Wolfram saw the Great One battling a woman in Stofel's clothing. He saw Sara at a distance. They looked at each other. The look of hate in Sara face pierced right through Wolfram. He saw Sara turn to one of the guards and take his sword. Once Sara had the sword he rushed towards Wolfram. Wolfram was fine in seeing Sara running towards him. He ran towards Sara, sword raised. Two swords clashed sending sparks into the air. They parted and heard the thunder. The both looked up and saw Yuuri floating by them.

Hube and Yuuri saw the fight between Alazon and Shinou. The both saw Alazon use a sword against Shinou, but Ken and Gunter had protected him from any injury. Yuuri called upon Morgif and his own magic and rose above the ground. He said Hube before joining Shinou, "Protect Wolfram!" Hube ran off after Wolfram.

Conrart and his men galloped at full speed towards the castle. The gates had been deserted when the initial explosion happened. Conrart and his men went right through the open gates. As they approached the castle, Conrart saw Yuuri in Maou mode approach Shinou who was also in his Maou mode. He looked at the ground and saw Wolfram and Sara rushing at each other clashing their swords. Several Spitzwegs gaurds began to rush to help Sara. Conrart ordered his men to stop the gaurds. He saw Hube being intercepted by a Spitzweg soldier.

More Spitzweg gaurds and Yuuri's own men arrived at the seen and they each went to protect their one party. They ended up clashing each other. A battle started among Spitweg soldiers against Conrart's men and royal troops.

High above the ground Yuuri eyed Alazon. He did not quite understand why she was wearing Stofel's clothing, but no matter. All he knew was that he needed to defeat her and the sword she held. Alazon felt the power emanating from Yuuri. She knew then that he was far more powerful than Shinou. It would take all her power and that of the swords to come close to defeating him. She turned her attention to her son below battling Wolfram. She pointed the sword towards Sara and said to Yuuri, "See if your brat can defeat my son now!"

A ray of power went from the sword to Sara. Sara felt the power flowing into to him. He stepped back from Wolfram. His eyes glowed blue. He raised his hand and threw a powerful blast at Wolfram. Wolfram braced himself for the hit that never came. Gunter from the distance had quickly thrown an air shield over Wolfram.

Yuuri had looked down towards Wolfram but could not help out since he had to block an attack from Alazon. Shinou backed away and floated down near Wolfram. He engulfed Wolfram with his own power to protect him.

Sara threw another blast at Wolfram, but once again Wolfram stood his ground with Shinou's help.

Above the ground Yuuri and Alazon were throw blast at each other. Water serpents began to emerge from the thunderclouds and headed for Alazon.

Wolfram was now serverly pissed off! He felt Shinou's power flow in him and by instinct he raised is right hand. A fireball appeared in his hand slowly increasing in size. Shinou's eyes widened, and he dropped back. The fireball increased in size and turned into a giant roaring fire lion. Wolfram screamed and lunged the lion at Sara. The lion rushed Sara and threw him into the air.

Alazon saw the attack on her son and flew down to him. She caught him in mid air. She looked down at Wolfram. He was gathering another fire lion. She looked towards the sky and saw the water serpents heading her way. She raised the sword into the sky before she and Sara were hit.

The serpents and the lion collided upon Alazon and Sara causing an explosion of steam. Everyone, except for Yuuri and Wolfram, were thrown back from the blast radius.

The steam began to lift. Yuuri looked at the place where Alazon and Sara had been. They had disappeared. He looked towards Wolfram. Wolfram was panting hard. He closed is eyes and fainted. Yuuri rushed down to him and knelt next to. He lifted Wolfram into his arms. He looked Shinou as he approached them. "How?" Yuuri asked Shinou.

"I just covered him with my power and he instinctively called upon the fire element," said Shinou as Ken, Gunter, Hube, and Conrart approached them.

"But he never made a contract with any element," said Gunter.

"My element was fire," said Shinou. "He must have picked it up from me when I shield him."

Conrart looked at Yuuri and knelt next to him. He looked at his younger brother, and without asking permission took Wolfram out of Yuuri's arms and into his. He stood and began to walk back to the castle. Yuuri did not protest. After all Wolfram was Conrart's brother.

Several of the Spitzweg men went to block Conrart's way, but Gunter stopped them. "Let him pass," he ordered. He then said to Conrart, "Conrart fallow me. We'll take him to my room." Gunter led the way and Conrart followed.

Off to the distance someone yelled, "Conrart!" Conrart turned and yelled back, "Uncle I told you to wait for us!"

Yuuri and Hube looked at the two men approaching them, as did the Spitzweg guards. They all had stupefied looks on their faces.

Ken placed his hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "Shibuya…Hube…my I introduce you to the REAL Lord Stofel and Lord Raven."

Hube and Yuuri 's jaws dropped.

* * *

Well I hope that answers all the questions of - How could Stofel treat his sister's son so badly?.

I'm actually surprised that no one picked up on the clue in the first chapter. Raven would never leave Stofel.

Next chapter is the wrap up of the story. Not everything is so rosey.


	15. Who's going to clean and cook now?

Conrart watched a white dove fly towards Blood Pledge Castle. It carried with it an important message for Gwendal. He had pondered how to write the message without having Gwendal and his mother rush to Spitzweg Castle. His Majesty did not want them to come. Yuuri felt that both Wolfram and Gunter needed a few days to adjust to their new families and to their feelings. Yuuri had asked Conrart how he would have felt if someone had just told him that everything that he believed that was real was all a lie. Yuuri explained to him that the first time he came to the Demon Kingdom he thought it was all a dream. He realised it was real when he found himself sitting on the bathroom floor in a girls' toilet room wearing his coronation robes on. After that he had to ponder for a few days about the truth; the truth that he was the Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom. He had to come to terms with the truth. Conrart took Yuuri's argument into consideration, and he agreed. He had finally decided on the following after much rewriting.

The following morning Gwendal received the dove mail.

_Gwendal,_

_I don't know where to begin. I guess first is that I should you Mother was right all along. Wolfram is alive. He has been living under the name Cinderfell. We should have known who he was as soon as we met him the night of the ball. He used the name Cid Fellow. We owe our thanks to His Majesty for finding him and believe it or not to Stofel and Raven for keeping him alive._

_Yuuri doesn't want me to tell you everything that happened today and I happen to agree with him. I know you and mother would rush over to where we are, so please wait for us there at the castle. We will be returning home tomorrow. It will be a three day journey from where we are._

_Please make sure that Roger and his healers are there also. Uncle Stofel and Raven are ill from long term exposure to esoteric stones. We will explain everything once we are home._

_Also make sure that Ludwig is there. Don't tell Ludwig the following: Gunter is his son. He is the one that was supposedly died right after birth. Yuuri doesn't want Ludwig to have a heart attack before he meets him. Gunter will be coming with us. _

_Conrart._

Yuuri approved the letter. It was short and to the point, but Conrart had written a short note for Gwendal's eyes only. The note was attached to the letter.

_Gwendal,_

_Make sure Wolfram's room is next to yours or mine. I caught Yuuri's hands all over our baby brother the night of the ball._

_Conrart!_

Gwendal received the letter and the note the morning after it was sent. Gwendal reread the first letter. He could not take his eyes of the second sentence. He read it again. _Wolfram is alive._ He felt numb. He felt as if he was living a dream. He read it again. How could he not have known that Cid Fellow was his precious baby brother? He had felt it when he shook is and that he wanted to protect the boy. No wonder why his own mother wanted to adopt him!

Thinking of Mother, how was he going to tell her? If he let her read the letter she would rush to Ludwig and inform him of Gunter. Then she would have the whole castle up in an up roar. Then she would want to give a ball. Then she would…it was too much to think! Eyes left eye started to twitch just thinking of his mother's exuberance.

There was a knock on the door, and without waiting for permission to enter, Celi entered. "Good morning dear," she said.

"Good morning Mother," said Gwendal.

Celi saw the letter that Gwendal was holding and asked, "Is that a letter from Conrart?"

"Yes, it is. They are returning and will be here the day after tomorrow."

"Did Yurri find Cid?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh…yes. Yes he did!" Gwendal smiled at her. Should he tell her?

She knew her sons will enough to know that Gwendal was holding something back. "Is he all right?"

"Who?"

"Cid!"

"Uh…yes!

"Gwendal, what are you not telling me?" said Celi looking straight into her sons eyes. Gwendal looked away.

How was he going to tell her? He could wait till the day they arrived, but then she would kill him. It was best to get over and done with. Let the ball planning begin. "Mother it's about Cid. Conrart and Yuuri have not told me where they are, so even if you wanted to go meet them you wouldn't be able too."

"What's happened to Cid?" Celi was beginning to worry. Why would they not tell them where they were?

"Cid is fine Mother. I do how put this?"

"Put what Gwendal?"

"Mother you know how you have said you wanted to adopt Cid?"

"Yes, if I can I will!" she said with all her conviction.

"Have you asked yourself why you want him to be your son so much?"

"I…I…I feel like he is my own child," said Celi. Why did she have those maternal feelings for the boy?

"Mother, you feel that way because…he is your son. He's Wolfram." Gwendal looked at his mother to see what her reaction was going to be.

Celi sat down on a chair and froze. "My baby…my baby…my baby," she said and continued saying over and over again. She began to feel light headed. Gwendal knelt down in front of her. She leaned forward, hug Gwendal, and began to cry and laugh at the same time, all the while saying, "My baby is alive!"

Ten minutes past before Celi regained her composure. Her face was red from crying and laughing. She looked at the Gwendal and asked, "Does it say anything else?"

"Well it seems that we owe Yuuri for finding him. What is strange is that Conrart says the Stofel and Raven saved Wolfram's life."

"Stofel and RAVEN? But…but…didn't Raven run off with Alazon?"

"That's what I thought, and Conrart says they are both ill from long term exposure to esoteric stones."

"That's odd. Anything else?" Celi tilted her head to a side thinking of her bother. He was fine two weeks ago during the ball.

"Yuuri doesn't want Ludwig to know yet, but I think he is wrong on that point," said Gwendal. He stood up and walked over to his private liquor cabinet.

"He doesn't want Ludwig to know what?"

"Have you ever wondered why Gunter does not look like a von Spitzweg, but more of a von Christ?"

"You're not saying that Gunter is Ludwig's…" she started pointing her fingers in different directions.

"His son? Yes! Want a drink?"

Celi nodded back with her mouth wide open. Gwendal poured a couple of drinks and handed one two Celi. She finally managed to say after a sip of the drink, "How?"

"I don't know, but Conrart says that Gunter is Ludwig's son; the one that supposedly died after he was born."

"Oh dear! How do we tell Ludwig?" asked Celi.

"I don't know, but I do think we should tell him before they arrive at the castle," said Gwendal.

Someone knocked at the door, and Gwendal asked who it was. "It is me Ludwig, may I come in?"

Celi and Gwendal looked at each other. The faces spoke volumes. It was best to tell Ludwig now than to wait till later. "Ludwig please come in," said Gwendal

Ludwig entered the office. He saw the Gwendal and Celi both had drinks in their hands. "Is it not a little to early for drinking?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Actually, I think you might need one in a few minutes," said Celi.

"Has something happened?" asked Ludwig.

"Sit down Ludwig," said Gwendal in his usual blunt tone.

Ludwig did as he was told and observed how Celi and Gwendal looked at each other. "What has happened? Has something happened to our Most Beloved and Generous King?" The man stood up and tears began to form in his eyes. Oh, what horrible calamity had befallen His Most Wonderful King?

Gwendal could only say one thing. "They're identical!" Just thinking of having two flamboyant Ludwigs in the castle made Gwendal's left eye twitch.

"Nothing has happened to Yuuri," said Celi and tapped him on the hand. "Actually everything is wonderful! We have the most wonderful news ever to tell you!" she said with a bright smile.

"Good news? Oh please till me!"

Celi looked at Gwendal and said, "I'll tell him." Gwendal nodded back. He returned to the liquor cabinet and poured a third drink.

"We have just received a letter from Conrart. Um…you remember the night of the ball?"

"Oh yes, how could I forget! I met the most wonderful young man that night. He shares the same views as I do.!"

Gwendal groaned in the background and said, "That of course would be Gunter."

"Yes, your right Gwendal. He is truly a magnificent man. If my son had lived, I hope he would have been just like him. He is so full of knowledge and understanding and…" Celi caught off Gunter by grabbing his hand.

"Ludwig do you know why you have these feelings for Gunter?"

"Um no"

"Maybe it is the same reason why I wanted to adopt Cid Fellow."

"I don't understand," said Ludwig.

"I had a feeling about Cid. A maternal feeling," said Celi. Ludwig looked at her confused. Celi explained. "A parent's love, no matter how long their child has been taken away from them, will instinctively come forth when they see or hear their child. The boy named Cid is actually my little boy Wolfram."

"What? You mean Wolfram is…is alive?"

Celi nodded and smiled brightly at Ludwig. Ludwig was so happy for his friend that pulled her into a tight bear hug. Celi continued while being held by Ludwig, "As I said Ludwig, you also have that same paternal feeling for Gunter."

Ludwig froze while holding Celi and said, "Celi what are trying to say? Are you saying that Gunter is my son?" Celi nodded in the hug and embraced her friend even tighter. Ludwig could only say one thing, "How is that possible?"

Gwendal spoke, "According to Conrart's letter he is your son that died after birth."

Ludwig then gently pushed Celi away. He stood up and went to the window. He looked out the window, tears flowed from his handsome face, and said, "I was not there the day he was born or the day he died. My wife, Isadode, said that the night our child died she saw someone enter the nursery with a bundle and then leave again with a bundle. She said that our child had been taken away. I did not believer her. No one believed her. She died thinking her son had been taken from her, and no one believing in her. We should have listened. I should have listened." The man began to cry even harder. He had not believed his wife! He covered his face with his hands. He had been a fool. He had lost his precious wife due to a broken heart.

Celi approached Ludwig and embraced him. Gwendal approached Ludwig and placed the drink in his hand. Ludwig looked at the drink and said, "Can you imagine what Gunter must be going through? All his life he has thought that he was a von Spitzweg, and now that reality has been shattered. He must be thinking that his whole life is a lie." He drank his drink in one gulp, and said to Gwendal, "I think you better send a message to Waltorana."

Gwendal and Celi watched Ludwig leave the office. "Even in the greatest moments of happiness, there can be sorrow," said Celi.

***

Conrart entered Gunter's room after he sent the dove mail. Wolfram was still sleeping from the exertion of using his magic for the first time. Yuuri was sitting in a chair next to the bed. He had one of Wolfram's hands in his. Conrart looked at Yuuri as if telling him not to try anything else. He looked around the room searching for Gunter. "Where's Gunter?" he whispered.

"He shut himself in his study," said Yuuri.

Conrart gently knocked on the door. He heard Gunter say come in, he opened the door quietly and entered. Gunter was seated on a chair next to the window. He looked at Conrart and said, "I saw you send I letter. I guess it was to Blood Pledge?"

"Yes. How are you doing?"

"Oh…I'm feeling fine."

"I don't mean how you feel physically; I mean how are you really doing?"

"I…I have a lot to think about…the truth is…I really felt that I never fitted in with those two," said Gunter.

"Well maybe now you have the opportunity to fit in with your father," said Conrart.

"Conrart, what is my father really like?" asked Gunter.

Conrart could not help but smile. What was Ludwig really like? He thought for a minute and looked about the room. He found what he need hanging on a wall. He walked over to a full length mirror and said, "Gunter come here for a minute." Gunter rose from his chair and went over to Conrart. Conrart steered him in front of the mirror and said, "That is Ludwig von Christ." Gunter stared at his reflection. "You two are so much a like that it will scare Gwendal. I even bet that you have your monthly beauty rest day."

"Actually it is bi-weekly!" said Gunter proudly.

Conrart started to laugh and said, "Now that you mention it, it was bi-weekly before Yuuri came."

Meanwhile in the other room, Yuuri continued to hold Wolfram's hand. He had figured that it was Wolfram's first time using is magic, hence the fainting. He remembered the first time he used his. Well he really did not remember.

Wolfram began to move. He was waking up. His eyes flutter opened, and the first thing he saw was Yuuri. He smiled. Yuuri smiled back and said, "Good evening sleepy!"

"It's evening already? What…what happened?" said Wolfram.

"You fainted after you used magic for the first time. It was your first time right?"

"I used magic?" Wolfram looked at Yuuri in disbelief.

"Yes, and man was it powerful?"

"I don't remember."

"That's normal. The first time I used mine I fainted also."

"But…but I never made a contract with any element."

"Well Shinou thinks that you must have made one through him," said Yuuri.

"Ooooh!" Wolfram wondered for a few seconds. "What element did I use?" he asked.

"One that fits your bratty attitude perfectly," said Yuuri. Wolfram huffed and glared at him. Yuuri laughed. "Yep! You are definitely fire!"

"Fire!" Wolfram smiled. He liked it. "Fire, a like that element. I'm glad it's not wimpy water!"

"I'm water!" pouted Yuuri.

"See…wimpy water." Wolfram started to laugh. Yuuri glared at him and decided to show Wolfram that he was not a wimp. Yuuri sat on the bed quickly, grabbed Wolfram, and attacked his mouth. Wolfram thought to himself, _'He is definitely not a wimp in the kissing!' _ They snogged for a few minutes when Yuuri pulled away. He tugged his collar. The top button had been bugging him all day and now it was chocking him.

In the study Conrart and Gunter sat across from each other. Conrart had begun to describe Ludwig to Gunter. After a while Conrart was describing how Yuuri usually escaped from Ludwig's lessons. Gunter was laughing at his Kings antics when…"STOP PUSHING WIMP!" was heard coming from the other room. The two men quickly rose from their chairs, moved to the door separating the two rooms, through it open and saw the following:

Gunter saw His Most Beloved, Glorious, and Majestic Majesty being pinned down to the bed. Wolfram was pinning him down. His Majesty's jacket and a shirt were open exposing his magnificently well toned chest. Wolfram was straddling him and attacking the innocent king's neck with lascivious kisses.

Conrart saw that his King was a pervert. Yuuri was straddling his innocent baby brother on the bed. Wolfram was pinned down to the bed and the perverted Maou had pulled his shirt away. Said Maou had his hands on his baby brother's bare chest and was touching said chest with wanton movements.

The real scene was: Yuuri and Wolfram were sitting on the bed side by side. Yuuri wanted to undo the top button on his jacket at the collar. Wolfram was trying to help him out since the button did not want to go through the small buttonhole. Wolfram had leaned in to take a good look at the buttonhole and as he did he pulled the collar tightly chocking Yuuri. Yuuri was trying to push him away by placing his hands on Wolfram's torso, and that was when the two men barged into the bedroom.

Conrart rushed over to Wolfram pulling him away for the perverted Maou. Gunter rushed to Yuuri pulling him away for the lustful brat. Conrart glared at Yuuri. Gunter sneered at Wolfram. Both men at same time said, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

Wolfram pulled away from Conrart and said, "I was just trying to undo his top button!" When Conrart pulled him away from Yuuri, he felt that they might have perceived the wrong impression. He was not harming the king in anyway. He was just trying to help.

"He was just trying help!" said Yuuri releasing himself from Gunter. "This button won't come undone and the collar is chocking me," he said as he tugged at the stupid button that had caused all the commotion.

The bedroom door burst open. Hube, Ken, and Shinou, swords drawn, entered and they looked around looking for the intruder. "We heard yelling," explained Ken.

"It's this stupid button. It won't undo!" protested Yuuri.

Ken and Shinou started to laugh. All that yelling for just a stupid button!

"It's choking me," whined Yuuri.

"Stop being a wimp!" said Wolfram.

"Stop calling me a wimp!" protested Yuuri.

"Aaaaah, the start of a beautiful relationship," said Ken to Shinou as both laughed.

"Why don't you just cut if off?" said Hube. Ken and Shinou snickered while the rest gave Hube a blank look. Now why had they not thought of that?

"I have a pair of scissors in my study," said Gunter and went to his study. He returned with them and cut off the annoying button that had put Spitzweg Castle on high alert.

"Thanks Gunter," said Yuuri. Wolfram glared at Gunter. How dare Gunter get so close to HIS Yuuri!

Ken noticed the tension building up again and said in a raised voice, "Good to see you up Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld!" Everyone with the exception of Wolfram looked at Ken since he was not used to being called by his true name. For the rest of them, it was odd to hear the name Wolfram von Bielefeld. "Yeah Shibuya," said Ken, "I need to speak to you privately, if you don't mind."

"Now?" asked Yuuri.

"Yes now if possible. I really need to speak to you, and there are certain people in this room who need to talk," said Ken looking back and forth between Conrart and Wolfram. Yuuri caught on.

"If this is about going back to the temple…"

"No it's not, but since you mention it we could discuss that later perhaps?" said Ken as Yuuri walked towards him.

Wolfram said, "Yuuri are you coming back?"

"Of course!" said Yuuri as he looked as his beloved. He then looked at Conrart and said, "Conrad can you keep Wolf company? I think you two have a lot to talk about." Conrart smiled back at him in appreciation.

Hube then said, "I better go check on the guards." He left the room.

Shinou looked at Gunter and said, "Gunter may I have a word with you?"

Gunter looked at Shinou and remembered the sword. "Yes of course Your Majesty, let me just go and retrieve the sword." Gunter dashed to the study and picked up the sword that Shinou had lent him. He dashed back to Shinou. They both left the room together.

Wolfram looked up at Conrart. He had to ask him a question. He needed to know. "Lord Weller, do I know you from so where? Every time I see you I want to call you Connie."

Conrart smiled broadly. He could not believe it! Wolfram remembered his nickname. "That's because you used to call me Connie and Gwendal Gwenie."

Wolfram sat back down on the bed and Conrart took Yuuri's place in the chair. "I called you Connie? When? Why? And why does everyone keep calling me Wolfram von Bielefeld? Yuuri said it was my name. Is that true?"

Conrart looked at his little brother. How would he begin to relate the whole story that Stofel and Raven had told them? Wolfram looked at him waiting for a reply. He took a deep breath and said, "You called me Connie, because I am your brother."

Wolfram's mouth dropped, he blinked at several times, and finally said, "WHAAAAT?"

Conrart slowly and calmly, between Wolfram's _'WHAAATs?!'_, explained who he was. He explained what happened the night Wolfram vanished, how the real Stofel and Raven had been locked up, how Alazon disguised herself as Stofel for all those years, how it appeared that Sara knew everything all along, and how Gunter was a von Christ and not a von Spitzweg, Conrart told him about Gwendal their older brother, and the most important person of all – their Mother.

Wolfram began to cry. All those years he had a family he did not know. He had been taken away from his family, a family that loved him. He had two brothers, and most importantly he had a mother that loved him. She had never given up hope.

Conrart sat in the chair not knowing what to do as Wolfram cried. He wanted to hug Wolfram and tell him that he was going to be fine now, but would Wolfram accept his hug? Conrart went ahead and sat on the bed next to him. He brought his arms Wolfram and pulled him into a tight hug. And with that, Wolfram began to cry harder. Conrart felt the pain that his brother had endured. He raised a hand and patted Wolfram's head. "It's going to be all right now," he whispered and with that Wolfram nuzzled into the loving brotherly hug. After a few minutes, Wolfram stopped crying and fell asleep in Conrart's embrace.

Shinou and Gunter walked side by side towards one of the side gardens. Shinou motioned Gunter to sit on one of the benches overlooking a fountain. It was a lovely fountain thought Shinou. He sighed. He missed his cascading fountain in his shrine.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Gunter said, "Your Majesty, I would like to thank you for the use of this sword. It was an honour to be able to wield it." Gunter raised the sword in the palms of his hands and offered to Shinou. Shinou looked at the sword and laughed, "Lord Gunter von Christ that sword belongs to you now."

Gunter was left bewildered. First Shinou had called him Lord Gunter von Christ, and second Shinou told him the sword was his. "But…but Your Majesty, this is one of the protector swords!" said Gunter.

"Yes it is. I'm glad you realise that."

"Your Majesty can't give this sword to such an a lowly servant as I?"

"Lowly servant?" Shinou began to laugh. "You are not a lowly servant. You have proven yourself today, when you protected Wolfram and me, that I can entrust King's Yuuri's life to you. You are the forth protector of the Great Demon Kingdom. And I believe that Alazon and Sara are not done yet. Your help will be need. Stay close Yuuri."

Gunter looked at the sword. He would protect his king at all cost and that included with his life.

Nearby Yuuri and Ken walked about. They talked about the day's events. Finally Ken said, "Shibuya, you do realise that Alazon and Sara might come back?"

"I've been thinking about that," said Yuuri and added, "When do you think they might come back?"

"It could be in years if they don't come back with in the next few days. They might want to take out their vengeance on Wolfram, or worse the Kingdom itself."

Yuuri thought for minute and said, "I think it's best that you return to the temple." Ken smiled brightly at him. Yuuri noticed the smile and added, "Take Shinou with you, and no funny business!"

"Yes Your Majesty!" replied Ken enthusiastically.

Shinou popped his head out from behind a gardenia bush and said, "I'll go right back to the temple, and check my globe for any signs of those two," and vanished.

The hired help and the soldier's of Spitzweg Castle were utterly confused. The following caused their confusion: they had seen a women dressed in their Lord's clothing battling the Great One and then the Maou himself, His Excellency Saralegui fight with Cinderfell, His Excellency Gunter protect the Great One then Cinderfell, the Great One protecting Cinderfell, the women and Lord Saralegui disappear into thin air, their Lord showing up dressed in old clothing plus a few kilos short of what he had been in a few minutes earlier, Lord Raven at his side, Lord Weller carrying Cinderfell following Gunter, Lord Stofel and Lord Raven ill, and to top it all off Cinderfell being called Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. Now the question was, if Cinderfell was a noble, who was going to cook, clean, garden, etc…?

* * *

Hello everyone.

Sorry for the long wait. Had a family emergency to attend to.

This was to be the final chapter but I cut it into two since it was turning into a very long chapter, and I also wanted to update. Next Chapter is the final. I wonder if Gwendal's prediction about his Mother wanting to throw a ball will come true?


	16. WAY TO GO SHIBUYA!

To say the least what meals were served, after the great battle, at Spitzweg Castle, snacks, afternoon tea, and dinner were dreadfully awful! Lunch, for who ever had it, had been nice since Wolfram had basically cooked it in the morning before his planned departure. Now that Cinderfell was a noble called Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld he no longer needed to cook, clean, tend to the garden, etc, etc, etc... That left the kitchen staff utterly bewildered. The "cook" did not know one end of a ladle from the other. Dinner was so bad that Wolfram ended up throwing a temper tantrum, which no one seemed to know what to do. Yuuri, who thought he had been lucky to be able to sit next to Wolfram, attempted to calm him down and saw that sitting next to Wolfram during a tantrum was not a good idea. Gunter who knew Wolfram well enough finally had had enough of the brat and barked, "Well if you don't like it go make something!"

Wolfram huffed and crossed his arms. He looked around the table and saw that no one had touched their food either. He then stared at Yuuri, thought of something, and a crooked smile graced his lips. He pushed his chair back and stood up. "Give me fourty-five minutes and I'll have a decent meal ready!" Everyone looked at him surprised and no one was more surprised than Yuuri. Wolfram grabbed Yuuri by the arm, pulled him out of the chair, and dragged him out of the dinning room towards the kitchen. Yuuri did not have time to protest.

Once they reached the kitchen Wolfram ordered everyone to get out. The staff happily obliged. "Why did you drag me here for?" asked Yuuri.

"Because I'm hungry!" replied Wolfram with a lustful smile on his face still holding Yuuri's arm.

"Yu…you want me to help you?" asked Yuuri attempting to gently pull his arm away.

"Wwwwwellllll…we have fifteen minutes to ourselves," said Wolfram turning and grabbing Yuuri's other arm pushing him against a wall. Yuuri gulped.

"You said that…that…that you need fourty-five minutes…"

"I only need thirty," said Wolfram as he put his whole body weight against Yuuri. The only thing Yuuri could say was "Oh!" before Wolfram began to hungrily eat Yuuri lips, and of course Yuuri did not mind.

Ten minutes later: Conrart barged into the kitchen. What he saw left him speechless and in shock. Wolfram had Yuuri wearing a pink and red, lacy, polka-dot, ruffled apron, and he was leaning over the stove stirring something in a pot. Wolfram was wearing a simple white apron, and he was grilling some steaks.

Conrart could not help it. He had to comment! "Your Majesty that apron REALLY suits you," smirked Conrart!

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!" Yuuri turned red matching the apron.

"I happen to agree brother," said Wolfram while holding back laughter. "I tried to get to wear the matching pink scarf with polka-dots but he wouldn't," whined Wolfram.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!" He went from red to vermilion.

"Your Majesty it would have been the perfect ensemble for you," said Conrart. Then he pointed out, "Maybe I should go and fetch the Sage. I bet he would love to help out."

Yuuri quickly turned and barked, "DON'T YOU DARE LORD WELLER!" Yuuri was a deep shade of purple.

"As you wish Your Majesty," said Conrart smiling. Conrart still had to hit the last nail that on the coffee. "Pity I don't of a camera. I bet Your Majesty's mother would have looooveeeee to have a picture of you right now!"

"WELLER!" yelled Yurri as he faced Conrart and lunged the wooden spoon at him. Conrart ducked at the last second, and the spoon missed him. He ran out of the kitchen, leaving Wolfram in a fit of laughter.

Wolfram quieted his laugh and went over to Yuuri. "See I told you that he would never suspect a thing if you wore that silly apron." He was beginning to know his middle brother quite well, and began to kiss Yuuri again.

Yuuri stopped him and pushed him away. "You better finish grilling before it all burns" he said. Wolfram pouted and went back to the grill. Yuuri picked up a clean wooden spoon and stirred his pot. "Wolfram," he called out without removing his eyes from the contents of the pot.

"Yes Yuuri?" Wolfram looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled but kept looking inside the pot and stirring. "I love you."

Silence.

Wolfram smiled and returned his sight back to the grill. "I love you too."

The following morning Hube had two carriages readied to take Stofel, Raven, Gunter and Wolfram back to Blood Pledge castle. At first Stofel did not want to go, but Conrart and Yuuri had convinced him to do so. They wanted to make sure the esoteric stones did not have any long term side effects on Stofel and Raven. Also Conrart added he wanted for his uncle to make peace with his sister.

Stofel, Raven, and at Conrart's instance - Yuuri sat in the first carriage. Yuuri at first wanted to sit with Wolfram, and have Gunter and the Sage travel with Stofel and Raven. BUT, Conrart had insisted that he travel with Stofel. "Your Majesty, I believe that you should attend to Lord Stofel. Please remember that he is one of the ten nobles. Also, Your Majesty is the most qualified person to bring Lord Stofel up to date on the events taking place in the kingdom."

"But Conrad," whined Yuuri, "I want to sit with Wolfram. I should get to know him better!" Yuuri stomped a foot on the ground.

"As King you should attended to the nobles," added Ken as he approached them with a sly smile.

"Why don't you tell him what's going on Murata? Also Gunter knows a lot of daily occurrences," said Yuuri.

"Tsk, tsk, Shibuya. You are the King!" said Ken and began to push Yuuri towards the first carriage.

Yuuri turned to his so called friend and said, "How much do you like the inn in Stratton?"

The Sage quickly turned to Conrart and said, "You know I believe that His Majesty would be much better company for Lord von Bielefeld."

Conrart still did not believe so and dragged Yuuri to the first carriage.

The travelling column consisted of: Yuuri's men, Conrart's men, four Spitzweg guards that Gunter trusted, the first carriage with a pouting Yuuri, Stofel, and Raven, tied to the first carriage Ao and two extra horses for Stofel and Raven, the second carriage with a disgruntled Wolfram, Gunter, and Ken, tied to the second carriage were Willow and Gunter's and Ken's horses, and on horseback Contrart and Hube.

It took them three days to reach Blood Pledge Castle. It had been an uneventful journey with the exception of Conrart prying Wolfram away from Yuuri when Yuuri had managed to sneak into Wolfram's carriage.

Upon entering the city gates both Wolfram and Gunter became slightly anxious. They both did not know what to expect from their respective families. Wolfram wondered how his mother and older brother would receive him. He remembered talking to them. His mother had seemed to be a caring and loving person. His older brother, although had seemed he had seemed stoic and grumpy, had somewhat hidden warmth emanating from him. He wondered how they would accept him. Would his mother be happy? Would his brother Gwendal be happy? What if they turned around and did not like him. Would he be sent away? Wolfram played with the buttons on the cuff of his jacket the he had borrowed from Sara's closet.

Gunter thoughts were along the same line. He knew that is father already liked him as Gunter von Spitzweg, but would he love him as his son? What would the other nobles think of him? Would they accept him as Gunter von Christ? He watched Wolfram play with the bottoms on his sleeve. He reached over and tapped Wolfram's hand in understanding. Wolfram looked up at him and smiled weakly.

They approached the castle. Ken looked out the window of the carriage. He was not surprised to see Gwendal holding Celi back from running to the carriages, and Ludwig waiting for them. He was surprised to see a very excited Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld standing next to Celi, and six nobles standing behind the foursome. The carriages pulled up to the main steps entering the castle.

Celi pulled free from Gwendal and ran to the second carriage, swung the door open, and flung herself inside. She fell onto the floor of the carriage at Wolfram's feet. Startled, Wolfram looked at the mad woman. She looked up and …"WOLFRAM MY BABY!" she screamed and threw her arms around him. She pulled his face into her ample breast and gave him a bear hug. "I'm never ever letting you go my baby, never, ever, ever." She held Wolfram tightly as tears of joy streamed down her face. She felt him try to push her away several times, but her hold was so tight that he did not manage to loosen her hold.

Ken and Gunter, who had witnessed Celi's dramatic entrance into the carriage, watched Wolfram attempting to push her away. Finally Wolfram's arm began to slowly fall to his sides and that is when Ken yelled, "SHE'S SUFFOCATING HIM!" Gunter grabbed hold of her shoulders while Ken attempted to extricate Wolfram from her deadly hug.

"MOTHER!" barked Gwendal from the outside of the carriage. He watched his baby brother die by his mother's bosom. "DO YOU WANT TO KILL HIM?"

"Noooo…why?" she asked. She looked down and noticed the Wolfram was about to pass out from lack of air. She released him. His face was turning blue, and as soon as she released him he took in a deep breath and started to cough. She went to hug him again and he jumped back onto Ken. Celi took notice that Wolfram did not want to be hugged. She felt hurt that her baby son did not want his mother.

Wolfram actually liked the hug, but he did not want to die at the hands of the 'Killer Breasts'. He noticed the pout that she gave him when he refused the second hug. He decided to correct that pout by giving her a bright smile and saying, "Hello Mother!" That was strange. He had never called anyone mother before, and he gently hugged her while his face sat on her shoulder and not in the 'Killer Breasts'.

"Ahem, Mother?" said Gwendal.

"Yes Gwenie?"

"Can you at least let the Sage and Gunter out of the carriage?"

Celi had not noticed Ken and Gunter and said, "Your Highness! Gunter darling!" She released Wolfram and bear hugged Ken and Gunter at the same time.

Wolfram made is move to exit the carriage. Outside the carriage he looked up at Gwendal. Gwendal looked down at him and blushed. His little baby brother was surely cute and hugged him. Thankfully for Wolfram it was not a bear hug like his mother had given him. They broke apart and Wolfram asked, "Is mother always like that?" Gwendal closed his eyes, nodded affirmatively, and from his coat pocket pulled out a knitted stuff animal. He gave it to Wolfram and Wolfram kindly accepted it.

Wolfram inspected the knitted animal. "It's a horse," said Gwendal. Wolfram looked at it again. He was sure that it was a giraffe. "Thank you Gwendal. It's really cute," said Wolfram. He was saved from making any further comments when Waltorana approached them.

"Wolfram," said Waltorana.

Wolfram turned to the man that had approached him. He remembered who he was from the ball, Lord von Bielefeld. Wolfram wondered if they were related. "Lord von Bielefeld it is a pleasure to see you again," said Wolfram. What was he doing here?

"Lord von Bielefeld? I expect you to call me Uncle from now on my dear nephew," said Waltorana and he also hugged Wolfram. Celi joined them.

When Celi finally released the Sage and Gunter, they both made a quick exit through the opposite carriage door. Gunter stepped out and saw Ludwig who had gone around the carriage after Celi's dramatic carriage entrance.

The smiled at each other as Ken excused himself. "Hello," they said to each other and smiled. They both thought the same thing. Should the shake hands, or hug each other? Ludwig decided to break the odd moment by doing the latter. He hugged Gunter and Gunter hugged back. "We have a lot of talking and catching up to do," said Ludwig as he released Gunter. Gunter looked at his father and smiled. Ludwig wrapped an arm around Gunter and led him to the other side of the carriage.

Yuuri had watched Celi make a mad dash to the second carriage. He could not blame her. What mother wouldn't? As soon as the carriage stopped he exited the carriage. He noticed Gwendal and Waltorana head to the second carriage as well. He looked up at the steps where the rest of the nobles were waiting. He turned back to his carriage, and helped Stofel and Raven out of it. He looked back at the other nobles and noticed most of them had their mouths dropped open. The last time they had seen Stofel was at the ball. He looked healthy and robust. There before them was an ill looking man. His beard had been cut very short, his blonde hair was also cut extremely short, and he was so thin that his clothing almost fell off him. Also to their amazement Raven was standing next to him. Lord von Wincott was the first to approach them and greet them. Stofel looked at him and wondered who he was.

Yuuri noticing the awkward atmosphere soon realised that Stofel did not know the Lord von Wincott had taken over for his father only 15 years prior. Yuuri introduced von Wincott to Stofel, making Wincott even more perplexed. They had just seen each other two weeks ago thought Wincott. Yuuri explained that everything would be explained in a few minutes.

Celi looked around for Conrart since she wanted to see her three sons together for the first time in over 80 years. She looked for him and saw him approaching Stofel, and took him by the arm. He then motioned to Roger and his healers who had been waiting off to the side. She frowned. Why was Conrart being so kind with Stofel? And since when did Stofel look at Conrart in such a grateful manner? Then she took a good look at Stofel. Why was he so thin and haggard looking? And how come was Raven there also? Where was Sara?

Stofel said something to Conrart and Conrart nodded back as he looked at his mother. They both walked towards the family reunion. Celi frowned.

"Hello sister," said Stofel. She looked at him quizzically and with an air of distrust. Conrart noticed his mother's coldness and said, "Alazon has been impersonating Stofel for over 80 years, and she had him and Raven imprisoned with esoteric stones." That was enough to cause a major outbreak of gaping mouths and resounding WHATs!

Off in the background a certain Great Sage laughed.

As predicted by Gwendal, Celi threw a ball in honour of Wolfram, Gunter, Stofel and Raven two weeks after their arrival. During that time all the nobles, Celi, Ludwig, and Gwendal had been informed of all the details involving Wolfram, Gunter, Stofel, Raven, Sara, and Alazon. Yuuri had been disappointed that Wolfram's bedroom had been set up between Gwendal and Conrart. Actually Conrart moved his room next to Wolfram's so Wolfram's would be in the middle of his two older brothers.

During the two weeks leading up to the ball, Yuuri and Wolfram had only had a few instances where they were alone and those only lasted a few minutes. Someone always seemed to show up at the most inopportune time. Yuuri understood that Wolfram needed to spend time with his family, but really did they have to hog it all up?

It was also decided that Wolfram would spend a month, much to Yuuri's dislike, with his mother cruising the ten seas. It was supposed to be a way for mother and child to bond. Afterwards, Wolfram was to go the Bielefeld territory with his uncle. Wolfram was to learn as much as possible about being a Bielefeld, and possibly in the future become the head of the Bielefeld family. His length of stay was undetermined. He could stay for six months, a year, or possibly for ever. Yuuri knew that it was something that Wolfram had to do, but not knowing when the blond beauty or if he was coming back did not sit well with Yuuri. He had to do something and desperate times called for desperate measures.

Gunter and Ludwig had become inseparable. Ludwig not wanting to abandon their most beloved king had Gunter help him out with Yuuri's lessons. One afternoon, they went looking for him in his bedroom, office, garden, kitchen, stables, and anywhere Yuuri could hide. Gunter was about to set out an alarm that their Magnificent Majesty had been kidnapped until they ran into Gwendal.

"Ooooooh Gwendaaaaaal our beloved king is missing!" both men bawled out at the same. Just what Gwendal needed! Not one fanboy but two and both became flighty over the Maou! He rubbed his left temple while his left eye twitched and with a groan he said, "Have you checked the library? That is where is said he was going after signing today's documents."

Both von Christs looked at each other and said, "You must be kidding! The library?"

Gwendal nodded his head. "Trust me I was as surprised as you two."

Ludwig and Gunter turned and ran leaving Gwendal in their dust. They arrived at the library doors and threw the doors open. What they saw left them flabbergasted. At one of the long tables was their king surrounded by mountains of books. He was reading a large tome and did not see or hear Ludwig and Gunter come in. They quietly walked over to him wondering what he was so intensely reading. They began to spy at the different books and noticed that they were about the kingdom's traditions and their histories. Ludwig cleared his throat abut Yuuri did not hear him. He was too engrossed with whatever tradition he was reading. Gunter watched Yuuri's facial expressions go from a surprised look, to a frown, to a pensive expression, and then finally a broad smile. "I GOT IT!!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair and pointed a finger to the ceiling.

"You got what Your Majesty?" asked Gunter.

"Uuuuh..oh!" Yuuri saw them and realised that Ludwig and Gunter were looking at him with very perplexed faces. He scratched the back of his head and gave them his innocent goofy smile. Both men saw flowers and stars dance around their king. "I wassss…wwwas…was…just checking out traditions," he said as he quickly closed the book he was reading, sat down, and placed an arm over the cover so they could not read the title.

"If you tell us what you are looking for maybe we can help you," said Ludwig.

"No, no, no, no, no," said Yuuri quickly. "Found what I was looking for. Thanks for the offer though!" He smiled brightly at them. He did not want them to know what he was up too. He picked up several books and put them on top of the one he had been reading. He then took them and began to walk towards the bookcases. "Your Majesty, let us put those books away!" said Gunter.

"That's okay, I'll clean it up since it's my mess. Why don't you go to my office and ready today's history lesson?"

"If you wish," said Ludwig.

"I'll be right there!" Yuuri smiled back at the two men. They bowed and left for the office. Yuuri felt relief wash over him. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to know what he was up to.

The night of the ball quickly approached. Yuuri paced in his room while reading a short speech he had prepared. He wanted to make sure that he had it correctly memorised. A knock was heard coming from the door. Yuuri turned and saw Conrart poke his head in. "The guests are arriving Your Majesty"

"Thank you Conrad. I'll be right out." Conrart left and Yuuri looked at himself in the full length mirror. "Good luck!" he said to his reflection.

The ballroom was packed with guests. Every person that had been invited had come and some that had not been invited tagged along with an invitee. They were all curious to see what the possible heir to the Bielefeld territory looked like. Most of the tag along guests consisted of young women and men. They wanted to meet the most eligible bachelor after the Maou.

Yuuri stepped into the ballroom as he was announced. He walked towards his throne greeting the guests along the way. Once he was up by the throne he stood in front of it waiting for the Gunter and Wolfram to be announced. Gunter was announced as he walked in. He walked towards the Maou and bowed as soon as he reached Yuuri. Yuuri welcomed him. Most of the guests knew Gunter or of him, and they were surprised that he was introduced as Gunter von Christ since most did not know his story.

Next was Wolfram. Wolfram stepped into the ballroom entrance. He was wearing the Bielefeld military formal dress uniform. It consisted of a tailcoat jacket in a topaz blue. The pants were a very dark blue almost black with the shoes matching them in colour. Under the jacket he wore a white silk waistcoat and a plain silk shirt. Around his neck was tied a white silk cravat with a large sapphire broach holding it in place. Covering his hands were his famous white gloves. He walked into the room proudly. All of the eligible and most of the not eligible (wishing they were or did not care if the were not) gasped. He was truly a radiating handsome young man. He walked up to Yuuri and bowed. Yuuri welcomed him.

Yuuri looked towards the band and motioned for them to start the music. He then proceeded to Gunter and asked him for the first dance. Gunter was beside himself, but he remained composed. Wolfram on the other hand was fuming. He thought that he would be dancing with Yuuri the first dance. He pouted as he watched Yuuri lead the taller man to the middle of the ballroom and begin to dance.

The dance was a slow one. Gunter's feet were not stepped on once to which Gunter was grateful. When the music ended there was a resounding applause as Yuuri and Gunter bowed to each other. Yuuri excused himself and went towards Wolfram. Yuuri extended his hand in offer for the next dance. Wolfram graciously accepted and took Yuuri's hand. Once again they stepped in the middle of the dance floor and stared into each other's eyes. The music started and they began to dance. Yuuri noticed the angry fire in Wolfram's eyes and he knew why it was there.

"I know that you were expecting me to ask you for the first dance," said Yuuri.

"I thought that you were going to ask me," said Wolfram with a pout.

"Well there is a reason for why I didn't," replied Yuuri. "Do you want to know what it is?"

"I bet it's a wimpy excuse, but go ahead."

"If I had danced with you first, then I would have had to dance with Gunter. You would have been on the side and anyone during my dance with Gunter could have approached you. Therefore, it would have been harder for us to dance the rest of the night together. Understand?"

"So you're saying that you want to dance with only me the rest of the night?" asked Wolfram while blushing.

"Yes, and with no one else."

"Oh!"

They stopped talking and continued to dance. When the music ended, they parted and bowed at each other during the resounding applause. Yuuri smiled and brought his arms up again to dance, which Wolfram eagerly accepted. The third dance started and Yuuri and Wolfram began to dance. The guests were a little surprised and depressed as the king danced the third, forth, and fifth dances with Wolfram. During one of the dances Yuuri asked, "Wolf, I…I…want to know something?"

Wolfram could feel Yuuri's hands shaking. "What is it wimp?"

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Whatever! What do you want to ask me?"

"Well…wellllll…"

"Spit it wimp!" Yuuri glared at Wolfram.

Yuuri took in a deep breath. "Well I just wanted to know…that…that…if in the future you could see yourself…married…to…me?"

Wolfram looked Yuuri in disbelief. Did he hear him right? "Are you asking me to marry you?" he asked hopefully.

"Uuuhh…no, no, I…I…just thought that maybe…it could be a possibility in 30 or 40 years…see?" Yuuri smiled goofily to Wolfram.

"Oh, I see - just a possibility in 30 or 40 years. Do you expect me to wait that long wimp?" groaned Wolfram. He began huffing.

"Oh, I see. I guess you are not interested," pouted Yuuri.

"Wimp! I did not say that I would not marry you, I said that I would not wait that long! I'll drag you up the isle first!" _'Honestly, how dense is he?'_ Wolfram asked himself.

Yuuri beamed a smile at him. He had his answer.

The sixth dance was a quick foxtrot that Wolfram was quick to decline. "I know that you really can't dance this. Plus, I treasure my feet!" he said teasingly. Yuuri pouted and took Wolfram's hand leading him off the dance floor.

Lady Celi appeared and asked Wolfram to dance. She winked at the Maou and said to him, "I promise no one else well dance with him." Yuuri blushed. Had they been that obvious? Yuuri looked around and saw all the young ladies and gentlemen's eyes on Wolfram. Their looks were hungry. He thought to himself that he would give his speech sooner than he had planned.

The Maou stepped up to his throne right before the dance music ended. Once it ended he raised his hand for the band to wait until he had finished. Everyone turned towards him. He cleared his throat. "Lord Stofel von Spitsweg, Lord Raven Troster, Lord Gunter von Christ, and Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld can you please approach. Stofel and Raven were off to a side and were surprised to be called up to the throne. Gunter and Wolfram looked at each other. They knew that the Maou was going to say a speech in welcoming them, but it was to happen much later. All four men approached the Maou.

The Maou addressed Stofel and Raven first. "Lord Stofel von Spitzweg and Lord Raven Troster please step forward." Both men did as he asked. "I will for ever be in your in your debt for saving and protecting Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld's life. This Maou, His Majesty King Shinou, and this kingdom well always feel gratitude towards you both for your bravery and selfishness. I doubt that anyone in this room will disagree with me. Thank you Lord Stofel von Spitzweg, and thank you Lord Raven Troster." Yuuri bowed at both men. He then motioned them to turn around and face the audience and began to clap. Loud applause was heard around the ballroom.

The Maou next proceeded to Gunter. "Lord Gunter von Christ please step forward." Gunter did as he was asked, and at that moment Shinou appeared along side of Yuuri.

Shinou began speak. "Lord Gunter von Christ I want to personally thank you for protecting My Great Sage, my descendant Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld and myself during the battle with the siesakoko witch and her bastard son. As I said before, I entrust you with the fourth protector sword, and with it protect King Yuuri and the Shin Makoku."

"I shall, and it will be my honour," said Gunter and bowed at Shinou.

"Gunter," said Yuuri, "I have one favour to ask of you." Gunter looked at him expectantly. "It has come to my attention that you have travelled to many foreign countries. I would like to offer you the post of the Royal Advisor of Foreign Affairs. Do you accept?" Gunter wailed and rushed over to Yuuri and hugged him. "Oh yes, yes, of course Your Majesty!"

"Gunter, can you let go of meeeee?" said Yuuri into the exuberant man's chest.

Gunter released his death grip on Yuuri, "I'm so sorry Your Majesty."

The Maou stepped away from Gunter and motioned him to turn to the audience. "I present you Lord Gunter von Christ, Royal Advisor of Foreign Affairs." Once again the room loudly applauded, and among the applause a groan was generated from the direction of Lord Gwendal von Voltaire.

Once the applause died down, Shinou vanished and The Maou called forth Wolfram. Wolfram wondered what Yuuri would say. He knew that he had done nothing special like Stofel, Raven, and Gunter. What could Yuuri appraise him for? He stepped up to Yuuri.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, I welcome you to Blood Pledge Castle," said the Maou. "I hope that you will endeavour to become a noble soldier and serve Shin Makoku and the throne to the best of your abilities."

"I will serve and protect you and Shin Makoku until death," responded Wolfram. He guessed that Yuuri wanted to make sure that he stayed loyal to him and the kingdom.

"Do you pledge your loyalty and life to Shin Makoku and the Throne?"

"I do!"

"Do you pledge you life to me, not as your sovereign, but as a friend?" Yuuri brightly smiled at Wolfram.

"I do!"

Yuuri approached Wolfram and whispered so only Wolfram could hear him, "and as your husband?"

Wolfram's heart began to pound in his chest. He blushed and managed to verbalise softly, "Yes." He looked directly into the Maou's eyes. The Maou smirked and then….SSSSSSSSSLAAAAAAAAPPPPP!

Silence reigned in the ballroom. Everyone was in shock. Did His Majesty do what they just saw him do? Did His Majesty even know what he had just done?

Wolfram felt a stinging slap right across his left cheek. He was so stung by the Maou's action that he could only turn and face him with his mouth half opened.

"Do you accept?" asked the Maou hopefully.

Wolfram nodded slowly and said, "Huhu."

"Your, Your Majesty!" cried Gunter. "Do you know what you have just done?" said the crying man. Why did he slap the brat? Why could it not have been him? Why, oh why, oh whyyyyyyyyy?!

Without looking at Gunter the Maou replied, "YES!"

Lady Celi rushed up to the two young men that only had eyes for each other. "Oh Wolfie dear I'm so happy!" she said and hugged both of them. Conrart joined his brother Gwendal in several groans.

The Maou released himself and Wolfram from Celi's hug and pulled Wolfram up to the throne chair. He turned themselves towards the audience in the ballroom and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, my future husband and Royal Prince Consort."

A loud clap came from the back of the room and someone said, "WAY TO GO SHIBUYA! IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

Wheels in the brains of two uncles began to turn as they realised how advantageous the union of their nephew was with the Maou.

People started applauding and congratulating the couple, but mostly the applause and the congratulatory remarks were not heartfelt. There went the kingdom's most eligible bachelors in one singe swoop. That night several guests left quite disgruntled.

Two days after the ball, Wolfram left with his mother on her cruise ship for the son and mother bonding. Yuuri did not mind since he knew that Wolfram would now always return to him, but he would miss him dearly.

Three days later, Yuuri was called to go to the docks immediately. Yuuri rushed down wondering if something had happened to Wolfram or his mother. Or had the ship sunk? When he reached the docks he saw Celi's ship had docked and the gangplank lowered.

Wolfram was hanging off the side of the ship and looked very greenish. He slowly made his way to the gangplank. When he reached it he got on his hands and knees and crawled down the plank off the ship. Yuuri saw the state Wolfram was in and rushed up to meet him. As soon as Yuuri reached Wolfram, Wolfram jumped into Yuuri's arms and cried, "Get me off the boat! I swear I'll never get on another ship as long as I live!"

Yuuri help down on the dry land and asked, "What happened?"

Wolfram was returning to his normal pale colouring as soon as he stepped on firm ground. "I got sea sick!"

Yuuri hugged Wolfram tightly and smirked while containing his laughter. He patted Wolfram on the back and said, "You're off the ship now love, and you'll feel better soon." He pushed Wolfram to arms length and asked him, "Who's the wimp now?"

King Yuuri the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku survived the assault caused by him asking a very stupid question to a fiery blond brat.

They were married six years later after the completion of blond's training.

AND, they lived happily ever after – well with the exception of those around them that had to deal with the constant "WIMP!" "CHEATER!" and "BRAT!"

XxxxxX

"The End" Wolfram said as he closed the book titled "Cinderfell".

"So I hope you enjoyed your bedtime story?" said Yuuri to Elle, Hube's and Nicola's son. He was seated next to Wolfram.

Elle looked at Yuuri and Wolfram. That was the 'Cinderfell' story? "That is not the same story my mother read to me before," said Elle.

"We did a little improvisation," said Wolfram.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram and said, "Hey, why did you make Sara out as a bad guy?"

"Why not?" Wolfram stared at Yuuri coldly.

Yuuri gulped and quickly added to appease the blond, "I liked your idea of kicking Murata and Shinou out of the temple as punishment!" He smiled at his fiancée.

"Why thank you Yuuri. I like your idea about making the Maou seem more mature than he really is," said Wolfram with a sly smile. Yuuri glared at him.

Elle looked back at the royal couple and yawned. "I'm tired. Thank you for reading it to me." He slid under the covers of his bed. Next time he hoped Greta would read him a story. Not those two -Not ever again! Since when were there four fairy godmothers and one of them in drag in the Cinderfell story?

Yuuri and Wolfram said their goodnights and left. As they walked down the hall he said, "You know, I should have thought of kicking Murata and Shinou out of the temple after you guys read my diary."

"Ummm, Yuuri?" asked Wolfram shyly.

"Yyyyyyyessssss?"

"How much longer?"

"Do you want me to add another five years?"

"No!"

"Then don't ask ever again!"

With that the royal couple turned in for the night.

* * *

Well there it is folks. I hope you enjoyed it.

I hope you guys liked how Wolfram and Yuuri improvised the Cinderfell story.


End file.
